A Life Time
by JaneAlpha
Summary: COMPLETE!Another Draco and Harry are forced to bond story but this time there's a twist and it's set after Hogwarts! Snarky Potion Masters, ambitious careers, and one great stinking Malfoy family curse cause problems for our favourite slash pairing. DM/HP
1. The beginning is always the worst part!

**Chapter One – This is the beginning of the rest of our lives**

_**26**__**th**__** March 1997 7.43pm**_

"Harry, My Boy!" Harry knew instantly that he wasn't going to enjoy the outcome of this meeting. "why don't you come in and sit down" Dumbledore welcomed Harry as if it was a joyous occasion. Harry looked around and to his surprise saw Draco Malfoy already sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. Even though Draco had joined the order and spent all Summer with him Hermione and the Weasley's at the Order Headquarters their feelings hadn't towards one another hadn't changed. Although Harry had to admit their fighting was more or less just bickering and the odd harmless stinging hex. "Well I guess that you're wondering why you're both here?"Harry just nodded.

"A most wonderful discovery has been made today boys. One that will bring about the end to this war I am sure."Harry swallowed hard; this was too good to be true. "A sacred bonding ritual has been rediscovered that has long since gone out of practice. If we use this ritual one you Harry your magically ability should be doubled if not tripled; if spells are cast simultaneously."

"Bonding ritual. What exactly does that mean?" His voice was thick with dread half knowing the answer from the grey tint that Draco's face had just taken.

"You will have to be bonded to someone with a similar magical ability to yourself. Someone within the order of course; that limited our choices greatly but it was decided that Draco here is the best match." Dumbledore smiled as if this was the best news in the world.

"Who decided this? Why wasn't I in on the decision making process?" He cried feeling a little sick that at sixteen matters such as this where still being kept from him.

"_We_ were kept from the decision process to stop us from making a fuss. It's easier for them to manipulate us this way." Draco stated his was calm but Harry could hear his anger underneath.

"Tell me who the other choices where?" Defiant Green eyes met blue spared on by Draco's comment.

"Very well. We only identified three possible choices due to other bonds many of the order members had already have with their own spouse and because many members simple weren't compatible."Dumbledore coughed. "We decided that the other two choices were not appropriate and that Draco is really the only choice."

"Who. Where. They?" Harry bit out tired of Dumbledore avoided giving him an answer.

"Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Hermione Granger." Harry almost stopped breathing at the thought that they had actually deliberated over bonding him with Snape.

"What about Hermione? Surely she's a better choice than Malfoy?" He noticed Draco shaking his head in dismay.

"Harry I don't think you quite understand the nature of the bond. We thought that due to the nature of your relationship with Miss Granger that you would prefer to bond with Mr. Malfoy here." Harry frowned confused.

"What our esteemed Headmaster is trying to say, Potter, is that the Order assumed that you wouldn't want to fuck your best friend who is currently fucking your other best friend and that you would rather take a more Gryffindor route and fuck me." Draco spat out his temper getting the better of him.

"That was our reasoning only we spoke about it in a more polite way, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore cast a disapproving gaze other Draco.

"Well I'm in no fucking mood to be polite, _Headmaster_." Harry stared on in horror for a moment at the petulant, arrogant, and rude Draco Malfoy and for one brief moment he nearly begged Dumbledore to bond him with Hermione instead. He knew she would do it for him. Then an image of Ron's heartbroken face came into his mind and a sobbing Hermione. No he couldn't, not to Ron and not to Hermione, and not for his own sanity.

"Your right I can't." Draco scoffed at that as if he had expected no less. "And don't I have a choice in this?"

"Of course you do, Draco. You and Harry both have a choice. You can decide not to bond and this war will rage on and on into the foreseeable future and more needless life's will be lost."

Manipulative bastard.

**2****nd**** April 1997 11.53pm**

When entering Dumbledore's office Harry was greeted by a wall of awkward silence. "You ok, mate?" Ron's call pulled him to his side carefully avoiding the one person he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid again once they left this room. Ron patted him on the shoulder and gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Harry gave him a small nod.

"Harry I wish there was another way I'm so sorry it's come to this." Hermione said quietly her eyes a little more watery than usual. He didn't blame her or anyone in the room for his current predicament the only one to blame was Voldemort.

"Hermione please don't cry." Harry pleaded taking the girl into his arms. "We've all done our best and that is all I could ask for." He let go of her and gave her a smile and she smile back; it was a real smile. In fact it was the first real smile that he had seen all day and that smile gave him all the courage he needed. Harry took a deep breath he stepped forwards letting everyone else know that he was ready.

There was a steady hand on his shoulder then. "You know that your parents and Sirius would be so proud of you right now. You're sacrificing so much for this world than most would ever allow." Harry didn't need to turn around to know it was Remus who said that. He didn't turn round no matter how ever much he wanted to and beg Remus to take him away somewhere, anywhere, just away from this room. He carried on walking though. "I know" Harry whispered.

"Are you ready to proceed?" Dumbledore asked motioning for Harry to step forwards.

"As I'll ever be." Harry muttered quietly as he walked towards Dumbledore stopping into the ancient ritual circle which had taken two days to complete. Every member of the Order had been shipped into at their magic to the circle by drawing their chosen rune. The runes where meant as blessing on the bonded pair and the more runes the stronger their bond was suppose to be. The more practical order members had drawn runes which meant strength and power; though some of the woman had been deluded blessed them with more romantic runes such as love, faith and happiness. Draco was already inside the circle waiting for Harry.

"Let us begin." Dumbledore touched his wand to the circle; the golden hue from his wand spread lighting up the rest of the circle and the gifted runes. The ritual began as Harry thought about everything that he was giving up for the Wizarding world; love, children, happiness."Please could you both now place your right hands together and interlink your fingers?" Dumbledore stated clearly and firmly and they did as they were told like obedient pets. A load chime sounded through Dumbledore's office signally midnight. A jet of gold light shot from the Headmasters wand and circled their joined hands. "By the power invested in me, on the stroke of midnight, I bond these life time companions together for eternity and beyond" A bright white light filled the room disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. That was it they were bonded Harry thought a little bitterly. No huge speeches or fancy Latin words; just a couple of spells and a circle with a few runes in. Harry and Draco dropped each other's hands and that's when Harry first felt it. Like a little niggling feeling in the back of his mind on the edge of his subconscious; the bond he shared with one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Harry noticed then Dumbledore signing a scroll with a golden feathered quill which he then passed to Harry the scroll turning around to face him too. He didn't make a fuss but quickly signed the dotted line underneath his name hardly flinch as the back of his hand opened. He passed it quietly to Malfoy and closed his eyes tiredly as Draco's blood red signature dried next to his. The scroll rolled up and disappeared along with the pen and Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"My I now present Mister Harry James Malfoy-Potter and his Husband Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter." The room applauded as Harry cringed hearing his new name made it all very real. Their hours of arguing over which order their surnames would be seemed pointless now; overshadowed by the reality of the future. A future bonded to Draco bloody fucking Malfoy.

"Well this has been pleasant and all but I think I'm going to take my leave. Thank you all for attended." Draco spat voice dripping with disdain, sarcasm, and about a million other nasty things. Harry watched him pushing past the guest, the Order really, as he fled the room.

"Are you ok? How do you feel?" Hermione whispered soothingly once the doors had slammed behind Draco.

"I'm bonded to Malfoy; how you would feel?" Harry snapped back he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry I shouldn't have snapped it's just..."

"Awful, disgusting, terrifying? We understand, Mate." Ron placed an arm round his shouldered trying his best to comfort his best friend. "Do you feel any different? Can you feel the bond?"

"It's there. I can feel it... or him." Harry shuddered.

"You better go and find your husband, Potter? As you are well aware the bond is yet to be completed." Snape sneered at him.

"_**Fuck off you greasy Bat." **_Harry thought to himself wishing he had the guts to say that to Snapes face.

"_**Potter?" **_Harry jumped when he heard Draco's voice in his head; Ron and Hermione turned questioning gazes on him.

"_**Malfoy?" **_He thought a little unsure.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione questioned bringing the attention of the rest of the room back on to him.

"I can hear Malfoy... in my head." There was a collective gasp around the room.

"You're sure?" Snape snapped glancing quickly at Dumbledore.

"Of course I'm sure." Harry nearly shouted.

"It seems the spell has worked better than anyone could have expected!" Dumbledore announced unable to keep the glee from his voice. "Harry and Draco's minds are connected through the bond. This is more than I dared hoped for!"

"I'm glad you're happy Headmaster!" Harry muttered before shrugging off his friends and leaving the room. He slammed the door behind him and banged his fist hard against the wall before starting down the stairs. He took a deep breath once he reached the corridor and concentrated on his link with Malfoy. He built up a wall firmly blocking it the way that he had been taught in occulamancy. He'd keep the wall in place until he figured out how to close the link and only open it when it was needed... if ever. Harry knew that this was a skill that would be essential on the battle field. Logically he knew that was why Dumbledore was so happy that they could speak to each other through the link. Shaking his head he turned down the corridor in the direction of his and Draco's rooms. They'd been finished a couple of days ago as due to the nature of the bond Draco and Harry would have to share a bed. That way by morning the bond would be strong enough to let them spend time apart. Dumbledore had explained that during the first few months of the bond or when the bond had been strained they would need to spend a lot of time near each other. As the bond got stronger the more time they could spend apart and Harry hoped that in a few years they would be able to sleep in separate beds and even separate rooms. After numerous meetings with different Order members the true nature of the bond had slowly been revealed to the paired and Harry had been horrified to discover that it was unbreakable. He finally reached the portrait of a night that guarded the rooms which were located in the guest quarters of the castle. The knight nodded to him; Harry had chosen this portrait for the fact that it never spoke. No matter what you said to him or what you asked the knight never answer but only gestured and pointed to the inscription on the golden frame. He had taken a vow of silence until he had found his love that had been taken by giants in the 13th century; He hadn't uttered one word for the last 73 years of his life. Draco had scoffed at this claiming that anyone stupid enough to believe that someone could survive being kidnapped by giants had to be downright stupid.

"One fucking manipulative bastard and one fucking noseless psychopath." Harry stated clearly and the portrait swung open. Draco had assigned the password.

The rooms weren't half bad and in any over situation Harry would have been quite happy to be living in them. The room's decor was plain; stone walls with portraits of various tapestries all in a deep blue or dark green. The living area had a cream leather couch, which Draco was currently spread out on send different coloured sparks from his wand, and two extremely comfy looking chairs facing towards a huge fire place. In the corner was two oak desks each with their own bookshelf above and Harry noticed that the Houseelves had obviously unpacked his and Draco's school supplies. There were two doors on the left hand wall; one leading into the bathroom and the other into their dreaded bedroom. Harry shivered just thinking about their shared bedroom.

"Stop that, Potter!" Draco demanded with a sharp glare. Harry frown questioningly "Stop what?"

"Thinking about _that_" Draco emphasised gesturing madly with his hands as if that explained all. Harry knew what he was talking about though.

"I wasn't." Harry replied tersely.

"Of course you weren't. People just shiver when they look at a bedroom door because they hate going to sleep." Draco rolled his eyes.

"We should... We should talk about this." Harry collapsed into one of the chairs.

"There's nothing to talk about, Potter. We go in, consummate the bond, and never think about it again." Draco shrugged.

"Surely we should talk about the... mechanics." He knew he must have been blushing like mad but if Draco had noticed he didn't make comment on it which Harry was thankful far.

"Please tell me you know how sex between two men works? The birds and the bees talk isn't something I should have to worry about explaining to my Husband on our wedding night. Surely..." Draco stopped then and Harry was sure his was going to say something along the lines of 'surely you've had the talk from your parents.' Harry was grateful that Draco wasn't making the situation any harder that it had to be by starting fights but he wasn't exactly making things easy either.

"I know how it works! I was just wondering... Merlin, how can I say this?" He frowned.

"You want to know whose going to top and who's going to bottom?" Draco said deadpanned.

"Well... yes." Draco didn't say anything after that and he began shooting sparks from his wand. "Well?"

"Well what, Potter?" Harry was sure he was baiting him.

"You know damn we what, Malfoy." Harry stood up frustrated at Draco utter lack of helpfulness in the situation. He signed and took in a calming breath. "Draco, please, help me out here."

Draco rolled his eyes but put his wand away and sat up, Harry took that as a cue to sit down himself. "I'm trying my best to avoid an argument here, Harry, as I know that will do us no favours. I'll put this bluntly shall I? I would prefer to top and if I know you at all I'm willing to bet that you would also prefer to top." Harry just nodded. "That makes this difficult but I did think about this before tonight unlike you." Harry scoffed at that but Draco silenced him with his hand. "I've made a potion; a lust potion. There are stronger versions out there that would make us so crazed with passion that we would probably forget the whole thing but the ingredients are hard to come by and I didn't want to ask Uncle Sev for them." Harry grimaced at the thought of asking Snape for ingredients for any potion never mind a lust potion. "Exactly!" Draco said noticing Harry's grimace.

"So what will happen if we took this potion?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"We wouldn't be able to control our own urges and we'd have sex. This way there will be no arguments over who tops or bottoms who because we'd be so caught up in the passion that we probably wouldn't care. That's my theory anyway." Draco reached into his robe pocket and brought out two phials of a rose red potion.

"And the downside?" Harry asked sensing that there was most certainly an downside.

"We'll most likely collapse from exhaustion afterwards in the most undignified positions and the fact that we will both be able to remember the whole glorious event which we had no control over will be highly embarrassing. I hate to lose control." Harry nodded understanding.

"I want the potion." Harry said finally. "I can't see myself doing this without it." Draco closed his eyes taking a deep breath but then finally nodded and passed Harry one of the vials.

"Down it all." Draco instructed and Harry did just that.

**3****rd**** April 1997 8.32pm**

Harry slowly swam back to consciousness frowning a little at all the aches he felt, frowning even more at the warm, naked, and sticky body he felt pressed up behind. It was then that it all came back to him; Oh Merlin! The noises he had made, the noises Draco had made, and the way he had _begged_...! Harry jumped away from Draco then not willing to think anymore about what had happed. He scrambled around the room finally locating his boxers and dragging them quickly on falling over in the process. When he got back up his eyes locked with the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy-Potter. He felt his face grew hot in embarrassment and he could plainly see Draco's own humiliation in those eyes. Draco shook his head turning his gaze to the ceiling.

"I did warn you." Draco said emotionlessly.

"At least it's done and we don't have to do it again...ever." There was a slight hitch in his voice and Draco snorted. "What's so funny?"

"Too think that I had sex for the last time last night. The last time I will ever have sex and it was taking Harry potter's virginity." Harry looked away; hurt by the fact Draco could throw that in his face now as if he wasn't embarrassed enough.

"I'm going to shower." Harry informed him grabbing a change of clothes as he left the bedroom.

"Don't worry, Dear. I'll be in here burning the sheets." Draco shouted after him. Harry slammed the bathroom door and wiped away angry tears. He knew Draco was only acting like this because he couldn't handle his own humiliation but that didn't mean that it didn't fucking hurt.

After I long shower where Harry scrubbed himself almost raw he dressed and braved the bedroom. He breathed a sigh of relief realising that Draco had left; most likely to shower elsewhere. Harry shook his head realising that Draco had in fact burnt the sheets and with them the mattress.


	2. Guten Tag

Chapter 2

"Draco!" Harry screamed the name he had been taught to scream during all those many months of gruelling training, but this was no training session. Harry stared into red eyes and the red eyes of Voldemort stared back into his. There eye contact never breaking...no, that would mean certain death for one of them.

Harry could feel Draco's presence getting stronger as he ran to his side.

"Ah!" Voldemort smirked. "A Traitor to play with What fun you can be my starter _blood traitor_ before I get to my main course" Eyes trained on harry the whole time. "Then I'll have the rest of the students for dessert. How does that sound?"

"You chose the wrong day if you wanted dessert all the students who can't defend themselves have been sent home" Voldemort's attack had been anticipated and Voldemort being one for irony had chosen Harry's last ever day at Hogwarts attempt to kill his most exasperating enemy.

"Let me kill the traitor my lord" A silky voice requested from Voldemort's right hand side. Risking a glance at Draco, Harry realised he was staring straight at the Death Eater who had asked to kill him.

"Very well" Voldemort said tonelessly waving his hand towards Draco dismissively.

"Thank you My Lord" The Death Eater voice his gratitude before stepping in front of Draco. "Son" He spat the words out as if they had burned his mouth it was only then that Harry realised what Draco had clearly known all along. This was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius took another step towards his Son wand firmly gripped and aimed at Draco's heart. "You have disgraced me and the Malfoy name and now you shall pay for it. Avada Ked..." Too late. Lucius Malfoy's body fell to the ground after being killed by his own son.

Voldemort's shocked and then pained look surprised Harry. He never expected Voldemort to show any emotion incept anger it was short lived however as he slowly turned on Draco. "Now I shall kill you"

"No you won't" Harry shouted moving in front of Draco to protect him from the evil Wizard.

"Ahh, Harry Potter, defends _friends_again I see"

"Draco's more than a friend...he's my Husband" Harry watched as fireworks exploded behind Voldemort's eyes as he realised what that meant and then an unmistakable look of fear crossed his face.

"_This is it Draco"_Harry calmly thought through the bond "_NOW"_

"ADVADA KEDARVA" They both screamed into the cold night's air.

Seconds later Voldemort's body hit the ground but not before his poorly aimed unforgivable hit someone behind Harry.

June 1st1999

Harry woke with a start. He sat up in bed immediately realising that he was alone. This was a common occurrence Draco always woke up before Harry claiming that he liked to make the most of the day and that Harry was wasting half his life in bed. After having a nice stretch Harry made his way downstairs and towards the kitchen. The kitchen which they also used as a dining room was easily Harry's favourite room in the house. Its dark wood surfaces contrasted well with the coffee coloured walls, there were also red curtains and table cloth which added a warm Spanish feel to the room. When Harry entered the Kitchen he found Draco in his usual spot at the table reading this morning's Daily Prophet. When Draco heard Harry sit down he looked up and frowned then took a glanced at the clock. Harry knew what was coming next.

"Potter" Draco sigh aspirated. "You get up at ten and come down practically naked!" Draco gave him a disgusted look naturally he was fully dressed.

"What do you mean practically naked? I'm wearing boxers aren't I?" Harry said pretending to sound offended though he only really did things like this because he knew it would annoy Draco.

"Thank God for little miracles" Draco muttered looking back to the paper. "I don't understand why you can't just wear pyjamas like a normal human being!"

Harry smirked Draco had always kept well covered up in bed and Harry knew it was because he still didn't like the idea of sharing a bed with Harry. Not that Harry enjoyed sharing a bed with Draco either but he wasn't going to sacrifice his own comfort for the sake of Draco.

"If it wasn't for you Draco Dear, I wouldn't be wearing anything in bed" Harry smirked he loved to see Draco squirm.

"Well I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience to your Plebeian sleeping habits" Draco got up to get himself another Coffee.

"Aw Draco I never knew you cared" Harry cooed still smiling.

"I don't" Draco stated firmly. "There's a letter for you"

Harry looked around the table till he spotted the letter that was addressed to him recognising Hermione's writing he ripped the letter open. He read the letter smiling and laughing out load at certain parts much to Draco's annoyance. Once finish he carefully placed the letter back in its envelope.

"I know you're dying to tell me" Draco said dryly "so go on what did she have to say this time?" Glancing up Draco noticed Harry looked especially happy about something.

"Amy said her first word" Amy Weasley was Ron and Hermione's child they had married soon after leaving Hogwarts, but Harry suspected Hermione had already been Pregnant before they married as Amy was born in November. Then again maybe Wizarding pregnancies were just sorter or something he had never bothered to ask as it wasn't important, the only thing that mattered was that Amy was born a healthy happy baby. "She said 'Da' Ron must be over the moon" Harry beamed over at Draco waiting to hear his opinion.

"That's...um...nice?" Draco struggled with a word to describe baby Amy's progression in verbal language he tried to be nice about the kid as he knew Harry was extremely fond of it and would probably jinx him if he even looked at the thing the wrong way.

"Oh" Harry carried on "And we are invited over to lunch this Saturday"

"What?" Draco cried in shocked "_We_ are invited"

"Yes Draco, Me and you are Invited to Ron and Hermione's home on Sunday. Would you like me to write it down for you? I could stick a memo on the fridge if you like?" Harry teased gesturing towards the fridge.

"You don't actually expect me t..."

"Draco you are going! If Hermione _and_ Ron are prepared to put the past behind them and invite you over then I'm sure _you_ can make an effort!" Harry reasoned.

"I don't make an effort for any red-headed pr..."

"I swear to god Draco if you finish that sentence all my boxers will conveniently go missing" Harry gave Draco a warning look.

Draco blushed for a couple of seconds before regaining his composure. "Severus sent us a note as well" Draco muttered and nonchalantly tossed harry a scrap of paper.

_Draco and Potter_

_I will be visiting you both today at 10.30am. Do make sure you are both there._

_S.S_

_**Shit!**_Harry thought looking up at the clock it was almost 10.30am.

"Draco why the hell didn't you tell me Snape was coming?" before Draco could answer the man himself stepped through the floo and landed gracefully in their Kitchen.

"Uncle Sev! Good to see you" Draco embraced the man briefly.

"Draco I hope you are keeping well" Snape the turned towards Harry. "Really Potter I would have thought it common courtesy to at least dress when you are entertaining guest"

"Yes well someone neglected to tell me you were coming until the last minute, literally" Harry's cheeks where tinged pink with embarrassment. He folded his arms across his chest consciously and sent a death glare in Draco's direction. Snape also turned to Draco and raised an eyebrow in question.

"What can I say? Must have slipped my mind with all that talk of Baby Weasley" Harry threw Draco one last dirty look for good measure and left the room to get dressed. When Harry returned he found Draco and Severus deep in conversation about some potion or another though much to Harry's relief they stopped talking when he joined them at the table.

"Anyway the reason why I came here was to invite you both to dinner at my house on Sunday" Severus informed the pair.

"Why?" Harry asked without thinking.

"Do I have to have a reason to invited my Godson and his Spouse in Dinner?"

"No I suppose not" Harry muttered.

"Well we actually do have prior arrangement" Draco stated and it was then Harry remembered that they were already going to Ron and Hermione's for lunch. Thank god this could be his free ticket out of an uncomfortable dinner at Snape's. "What time were you thinking of having us?"

"7pm dinner is usually served" Draco nodded and looked at Harry.

"What time are the Weasley's expecting us Harry?"

"Um...noon I think" Harry frowned...Gutted.

"Excellent I'm quite positive we won't be staying at the Weasley's for more than a couple of hours! We will accept your invitation" Draco smiled.

Severus nodded "I shall be going I have a very delicate potion brewing as we speak"

"Oh yes?" Draco asked clearly curious as to what potion Snape was brewing "What potion is it?"

"The dolorbeso highly complicated brew as you may have heard?"

"Yes I know of that potion. We shall see you Saturday then Uncle Sev" And with a nod, Severus disappeared into the floo.

"What's the dolorbeso potion for?" Harry asked mildly interested.

Draco smirked "Oh it's a wonderful painkilling potion, turns pain into pleasure"

"Why didn't anyone give me that during the war?"

"They did you where just unconscious when they gave it to you" Draco informed him.

"What's Snape brewing that for anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"Think about it Harry. What's Uncle Sev good at?"

"Um...potions" Harry shrugged

"Correct and do you know how much people will pay to have a Potion Master brew them potions?" Draco asked.

"No" Harry answer he generally didn't have a clue...he had never even bought a potion in his life never mind one brewed by a Potions Master.

"A lot Harry" Draco said sitting back down across from Harry at the table.

"So you're saying Snape brews potions for rich people for a bit of extra money?"

"It's not a bit of extra money Potter! From the money Severus earns from brewing potions he will be able to retire 20 years earlier than normal"

"Wow that's a lot of Money" Harry was actually quite impressed.

"Speaking of Potions there is something I want to ask you" Draco looked cooly at Harry.

"Go on"

"Well I was wondering if we could maybe turn one of the spare bedrooms into a potions lab, it's not like they get used" Draco shrugged true the three spare bedrooms they had were rarely used.

"Um...yeah I suppose so. But why now?" Harry asked curious as to why Draco hadn't suggested this when they had first moved into the house.

"Well I've decided I want to do my Potions Master training" Draco admitted looking down at the table.

"What?" Harry frowned confused as to why Draco hadn't mentioned this before.

"It's something I always wanted to do and you know we have got to start working anyway in a couple of years when the money runs out" This was true when Harry had turned 18 he had received all his inheritance money and though Draco didn't receive any inheritance they had both received large pay outs from the ministry which Harry liked to call guilt money. That meant that they had around 75,000 Galleons, they had immediately bought the house which once furnished had cost them around a third of their money. Draco who was naturally good with money had worked out that they could probably survive about three or maybe 4 years from the money they had left after buying the house.

"Ok so does this mean I have to start looking around for my chosen career choice?" Questioned Harry

"It's up to you. You don't have to have a career you could just work in a shop or a zoo when the time comes. Until then you can just sit on your arse getting fat" Draco joked.

"I'm not getting fat! No I'm bored anyway, if I want a good job I best get deciding" Harry said a new determination coming to the surface. He stood up and started walking out the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked

"The library" Draco rolled his eyes deciding there was no better time like the present to start work on his potions lab.

_**Author Note: How did you like the fast update? Please review though Peeps and I will treat you to more!**_

_**Dolorbeso means painkiss in Latin I think.**_

_**Also retirement age for a Wizard would probably be around 100 unless they carry on working, so Snape will retire at 80 if he earns good money as a Potions Master. Remember Wizard age slower that Muggles.**_

_**Next Chapter is the visits to the Weasley's and Snape's and we get to meet Baby Weasley too.**_


	3. Where did that line go?

**Chapter 3 – Where the hell did the line go?**

"HARRY!" Draco shouted running into to the Kitchen searching for Harry.

_**You**____**Screeched?**_Harry's voice filled his head. _**You know you might as well use the link instead of screaming so loud that you break our windows.**_

_**Shut up I forgot**____**where**____**are you anyway?**_

_**I'm in the**____**library.**_ Harry had spent the majority of the last two days in the library informing Draco that he was putting a lot of thought into what he wanted to do with his life. When Draco reach the Library he found Harry sat at the table reading a book which was propped open in front of him as Draco got close enough to read it Harry slammed it shut and placed a worn down Quiddich book on top.

Harry looked up and innocently smiled at Draco ignoring the questioning gaze that he was sending his way. "What is it that you wanted?" Harry watched as a smile spread across Draco's face.

"Here read this" He said handing Harry the letter he had in his hand. Harry frowned before he took the letter from Draco wondering what could possibly make Draco this happy.

_Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter_

Harry cringed at the formal use of their surname and at the constant reminder of the past that was Draco's middle name.

_We are delighted to tell you that after reviewing your N.E.W.T results and speaking to your Potions Professor Potions Master Severus Snape we would be thrilled to offer you a place on our elite training program._

_Your Potion Master training__will begin on Monday 13th__June. Training sessions will be held at the Potion Master Head Quarters every Monday and Wednesday between 9am and 6pm._

_We have also enclosed an equipment guide for your information._

_Congratulations and we look forward to seeing you on Monday._

_Celia Erronson_

_Potion Master Head Trainer._

"Draco that's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed he actually quite impressed how quickly and easily Draco had been accepted on to the program. Draco was actually bouncing up and down a beaming at Harry he seemed so happy so he hugged Draco, and Draco hugged him back then they both froze. They had never hugged each other before they avoided physical contact at all times to avoid awkward moments like the one they were having. Harry and Draco slowly moved away from each other both looking quite embarrassed Draco looked up at Harry with pink tinged cheeks and then turned to leave the room though Harry stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"Draco your letter" Draco turned back to Harry and gave him a small smile of thanks before taking his letter and heading to the door. "It's brilliant news Draco I am happy for you" Harry called after him and then went back to his abandoned book.

.........................................................................................................................................

It was nine at night and Harry decided that it was time to go to bed he was tired and he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow. He passed the spared bedroom which was now Draco's potion lab on his way to bed Harry knew that Draco was in there but decided not to bother him. Harry had been thinking about his and Draco's relationship since the incident earlier on that day he'd come to the conclusion that it was pretty messed up and nether of them really knew where they stood. They practically ignored the fact that they were married for Gods sake, although Harry assume that it was a coping mechanism of sorts. How would other couples cope at being forced into a marriage with someone they didn't particularly like? Fall in love, have babies and live happily ever after? He thought not. Harry thought back to their hug earlier the hug was just a natural reaction to Draco's good news wasn't it? A reaction that you would normally see between married couples or even friends. Harry had hugged Ron and Hermione enough times as a reaction to good news. Did this mean that him and Draco where _friends? _Aren't friends supposed to like each other and care for one another? Did he like Draco? Yes they had their petty arguments but he also enjoyed talking to Draco, he didn't dislike living with him he could think of worse people to share a house with.

Harry undressed down to his boxers and climbed into the cold bed still pondering on his and Draco's relationship soon after the man himself entered the bedroom already dressed in his pyjamas. Draco kept his night clothes in the bathroom so he could change into them after his nightly shower where as Harry usually just stripped off and jumped into bed half of the time not even bothering to brush his teeth. Harry heard Draco give a frustrated sigh and pick up Harry's dirty clothes and put them into the washing basket. If there as one thing that Harry had learnt about Draco was that he hated mess he could defiantly not sleep if the room was a mess. Harry usually left his clothes on the floor to annoy Draco and Draco had finally stopped complaining and just tided up after him. Draco climb into bed and got himself comfortable he lay silent for a few minutes.

"Harry?" Draco moved to lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

"I'm awake" Harry said with his back still to Draco.

"Why did you hug me before?" Draco asked frowning as he said it.

"I'm not really sure. It was just impulse I suppose I was happy for you so I hugged you" Harry closed his eyes praying Draco would drop the subject he didn't really want to talk about any of this.

"Harry?" Draco said again much to Harry dismay.

"Yes Draco?" He asked turning on his back finally giving up on sleeping. If Draco wanted to talk about this now then he should probably go with the flow.

"Do you think were..._friends?_" Draco scrunched up his nose at the word friends.

Harry burst out laughing and Draco shot him a dirty look he clearly didn't see this as a laughing matter "Look at us Draco how the hell did this happen?"

"We bonded for the greater good to save the world from an evil mad man only to be doomed to a miserable life together!" Draco stated dramatically.

"Don't be so Dramatic Draco it makes you sound camp" Draco scoffed at this though he knew Harry was only teasing him. "I wouldn't say our life is miserable"

"Well maybe were not starving to death on the streets of Cambodia or whatever but it's not exactly the life I dreamed I would live when I was growing up. I thought I'd be Lord of the Manor with servants and a beautiful wife" Draco looked at Harry. "Surly you hoped for something similar?"

"I never really thought about the future every time I hoped for something it was usually whipped away by Voldemort." Harry told Draco sadly.

"Maybe that was for the best."

"I never actually believed I would survive the war" Harry sighed "Though I have to admit I did imagine what our life would be together if we survive the war and I defiantly pictured it a lot worse than this"

"Yeh I though that we would have killed each other by now" Draco laughed.

"I thought I would never get along with you" Harry told Draco truthfully.

"So you admit that you don't hate me any more?"

"I don't think I ever hated you Draco. Just disliked you and your arrogant stuck up attitude. You have changed though."

"It was an act it was all an act."

"I know" Harry smiled at him "So did you hate me?"

"No I was just jealous of you able to be your self the Wizarding Worlds Golden Boy" Draco admitted.

"I was a dick to you though at times" The two sat in silence for a few minutes then Harry sat up and extended his hand towards Draco "So Draco Malfoy would you like to be my friend?"

Draco studied Harry's face for a moment clearly trying to gage whether or not Harry was being serious. He then sat up and shook Harry's hand firmly "Friends just don't tell anyway it might ruin my reputation"

Harry laughed "What reputation? The majority of the Wizarding world think were happily married"

"Ok point taken. Just don't tell Granger or Weasley." Draco then quickly added "Or Uncle Sev for that matter"

"Don't worry it will be our secret" Harry said laying back down ready to go to sleep.

"You made a decision on your career choice?" Draco asked he had been wondering and was sure Harry must have an idea by now.

"That's classified information. Though I think I have a pretty good idea." Harry smirked knowing Draco was dying to know.

"Come on tell me I want to know how you are thinking of supporting me in the future" Draco tried.

"You're going to be a Potions Master Draco and from what you told me you will be perfectly capable of supporting the both of us. Now shut up and go to sleep"

Draco gave up knowing that Harry wasn't going to tell him.

"Night Draco"

"Night Harry"

_**Author Note:**_

_**So what did you think? Anyone like to guess what Harry's new career is going to be?**_

_**I have extended this chapter by 600 words! Haha! I think I deserve some reviews for these fast updates! **_


	4. Glowingness

Chapter 4 – Glowingness!

"Harry up Draco we are going to be late" Harry shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't rush me Harry" Draco warned.

"We have to be there in five minutes Draco. I really don't want to be late" Harry pleaded knowing full well that if they were late it would defiantly be his fault.

Though seconds later Draco appear at the top of the stairs and leisurely sauntered passed a fuming Harry and into their kitchen with Harry stumbling after him. Harry looked at the cloak on the wall and they still had two minutes to spare though he still gave Draco a dark glare for taking his time.

"Don't look at me like that it was your own fault for panicking. When have I ever been late?" Draco smirked.

Harry growled in response taking a handful of Floo Powder and jumping through and landing in Ron and Hermione's living room. He was shortly followed by Draco who gracefully stepped out next to Harry. He looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You didn't fall?" Draco acted surprised.

"That was one time Draco" Harry folded his arms and huffed.

"Actually you have fallen 12 times while exiting the Floo circuit to be exact and they're only the ones I know of." Harry was sure that Draco's main aim in life was to taunt him so he had a few balancing issues. Harry was about to rise to Draco's teasing when he heard the sound of feet quickly approaching the living room.

"Harry? Is that you?" Hermione called.

"Who else was she expecting? The Queen of Sheba?" Draco grumbled. Harry quickly pulled Draco around to face

"Alright Draco I will make you a deal. You stay on your best behaviour and show my friends the respect they deserve and I wont totally embarrass the hell out of you at Snape's" Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry for a second and opened his mouth to give his answer but before he could Hermione rushed into the living room with Ron trudging Behind her carrying Baby Amy.

"Harry you look well." His best friend beamed pulling him into a tight hug.

"You too Hermione you have still got that motherly glow about you." Harry smiled at her as she released him and blushed at his compliment.

"Draco I hope you are well? Harry told me that you had a bit of a cold a couple of weeks ago." Draco glanced at Harry wondering briefly why he had told the girl about his cold.

"I am well now thank you it was just a sniffle really" Harry gave a small laugh remembering how Draco had acted while he had the cold. If he didn't know any better he would have though Draco was dying of some horrible disease not that it was _just a sniffle._

"And where my favourite little girl in the whole world? There she is" Harry cooed walking over to Amy who was still in Ron's arms.

"Careful you might give Weasley a complex" Draco smirked proudly at his witty comment.

"If Ron did get a complex Draco it would never rival yours how ever big it was" Harry took Amy from Ron and was quite happy when the smirked slowly slid off Draco's face. Amy giggled happily in Harry's arms.

"Harry your so good with her she really loves you" Hermione beamed at her daughter in Harrys arms.

"Yeah mate its a shame you can't have any of your own" Ron said earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Hermione "Ouch What was that for?"

"Ronald be a little more sensitive to Harry's situation" She scolded.

Harry laughed at his friends antics. "Don't worry Hermione I accepted a long time ago that I would never have children"

"Oh Harry you could always adopt." At this Draco finally took interest in the conversation.

"Please Granger don't be putting idiotic ideas in his head." Draco drawled.

"It's not idiotic. Hermione's only trying to help if harry wants kids then why shouldn't he have them?" Ron said clenching his fist subconsciously while giving Draco a death glare.

"It's fine Ron like I said I accepted a long time ago that I wouldn't be able to have children" Harry said giving Draco a stern warning look. "Anyway who's going to let two men adopt?" Harry let out a laugh though the rest of the party gave Harry odd looks "What?"

"Harry being Gay is perfectly acceptable in the Wizarding world" Hermione told him.

"Yeah mate it's considered normal for men to marry men and women to marry women" Ron told him.

"Oh right I kind of realise why no one was really bothered about me and Draco bonding then" Harry frowned wondering why he had never realised it before.

"Shall we make our way to the kitchen then Lunch is almost ready" Hermione said and left the room everyone else followed.

..................................................................................................................................

"That was wonderful Hermione" Harry gave her his thanks as he placed his knife and folk down.

"Thanks Harry. Now I think we better be getting this one down for her afternoon nap." She said lifting Amy from her high chair. "Say goodbye to Uncle Harry, Amy."

"Goodbye Amy" Harry cooed kissing her on the cheek "See you again soon"

Hermione returned and they began chatting about her job at the ministry and Amy's nursery which, to Draco's dismay, turned out to be the same one that he attended.

"Isn't it your Anniversary in a couple of weeks?" Harry asked causing Hermione and Ron to beam at one another.

"One year and still here. Hey that rhymed!" Ron cried. Draco felt that he could have bashed his head in with a brick. Granger or what ever she was called now was a very intelligent girl and he could never understand what she was doing with that lummox.

"With all your intelligence Granger I would have thought you'd have married someone with at least half a brain." Harry shot Draco another warning look.

"Ron ignore him" Harry said firmly to be honest he was quite embarrassed about Draco's behaviour.

_**I've think I have seen a**____**lovely**____**vase a Snape's house that**____**I**____**could accidently stumble into! **_Harry said through their linked minds.

_**You wouldn't dare.**_

_**Try me.**_

Draco folded his arms and sat back in his chair clearly sulking and Harry knew he had won. He turned back to Ron and Hermione as if nothing had happened "So have you got any plans for your Anniversary?"

"Well we want to go and stay overnight in Paris. Actually that reminds me to ask Molly if she can look after Amy for us" Hermione informed them.

"I'll look after her" Harry immediately jumped at the chance to spend more time with Amy.

"You will?" Ron questioned glancing briefly towards Draco who was looking at Harry in complete horror.

"Of course it would be my pleasure!" Harry reassured Ron.

"Erm you maybe forgetting something here Potter" Draco added pointing at himself.

"Oh yes Sorry Draco." He said then turned back to his two friends "Both me _and_ Draco will be happy to look after Amy while you go away" With that Draco stood up.

"Excuse me but is it ok if I use your bathroom?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Yes of course it is" Hermione answered and with that Draco stormed upstairs.

"What's got up ferrets arse?" Ron asked as soon as Draco was out of earshot.

Harry shrugged not really caring.

"I've got to hand it to you Harry I don't know how you two manage not to rip each other apart on a daily basis." Ron laughed.

"Ronald" Hermione scolded.

"It's true though" shrugged Ron.

"To tell you the truth I don't know how we manage it either." Harry sighed.

"Harry You don't deserve this" Hermione frowned "We should have researched the spells better. There must have been another way."

"There wasn't Hermione stop beating yourself up about it! What's done is done" Harry patted her hand and an awkard silence fell across the room at the sudden depressing topic.

"What time is it?" Harry asked a couple of minutes later trying to break the tension.

"It's almost two" Hermione answered not meeting his eye.

"Shit Draco wants to do some shopping before we go to Snape's"

"What are you going to Snape's for?" Ron cried a horrified look on his face.

"To have Dinner"

"Why would you do that Harry?" Ron's eyes where humorously wide.

"He invited us" Harry shrugged and then left the room in search of Draco though he was quite glad to get away from Hermione's pitying looks. When he got upstairs he noticed Draco wasn't in the bathroom.

"Draco?" Harry called.

"Shush I'm in here" Draco whispered from Amy's room. Frowning Harry walked in to find Draco rocking Amy. "She was crying" Draco told him "I couldn't just leave her" He shrugged.

Harry laughed quietly of course. "So...I suppose it's ok for her to stop with us for a night?"

"As long as you change the nappies"

_**Author Note: So what did you guys think? I'm not getting as good as response for this story as I did last time though I though I had improved it a lot. Any suggestions as to why this is happening? Am I updating to quick?**_

_**Who's excited for Snape's Dinner party? Me!!!**_


	5. A snarky dinner

Chapter 5

After Draco had dragged Harry to ever aphocary in Wizarding London they finale got home.

"Were do you want these bags, Draco?" Harry asked

"Oh, my potions lab please, will you take these for me as well?" Draco asked handing Harry the bags that he had been carrying. "I'd take them myself but we've got to be at Uncle Sev's in half an hour and I've got to get changed yet"

"And what if I wanted to change?" Harry asked.

"Do you?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry just made a disgruntled noise and marched upstairs in the direction of the spare bedroom that Draco was turning into a potions lab.

"Careful with them please there delicate." Draco shouted after him.

When Harry reached the room he placed the bags down so he could open the door. When he saw the inside of the room his breath caught in his throat, to say harry was shocked at how different the bedroom looked was an understatement he was completely gobsmacked. Draco had clearly put a lot of work into his Potions lab. It reminded Harry of Snape's Potions classroom but of course that was the only Potions lab he had ever seen, maybe they all looked the same? Harry put the bags on one of the tables and took a proper look around the room. There was a cauldron in the middle of the room with flames underneath Draco was brewing something, Harry peered into the cauldron to see if he could gage what the potion was.

"It's a Hangover draught" Harry Jumped away from the cauldron and turned towards the door noticing Draco leaning against the doorframe, he had obviously finished changing and come to check on Harry. "Uncle Sev has assured me we will be opening his finest bottle of whiskey this evening and I don't care too much for hangovers." Draco smirked.

"Draco...what you've done in here..." Harry tried to express how impressed he was but couldn't find the words.

"It's good isn't it? A proper little Slytherin room to make the house cosier" Draco walked towards the Cauldron and gave the potion a stir.

Harry chuckled "I suppose you could say that it does remind me of our Potions classroom."

"Good cause that's what I modelled it on. Come on anyway I don't want to be late" Draco turned and headed out in the direction of the stairs.

"I almost forgot" Harry muttered closing the potions lab door behind him.

It was 6.30pm on the cloak above the fire place meaning they were dead on time Draco went through the Flow first and Harry followed though this time he wasn't as lucky fa

They arrived at Snape manor at promptly six O'clock. Snape had moved back there after Voldemort had been killed. A house elf greeted them and took them to a sitting room.

"I can never get over how big this place is, I'm always scared of getting lost." Harry commented.

"Its noting compared to Malfoy Manor" Draco informed him.

"Well we should go and visit one day" Harry bit back.

"Don't tempt me, Potter. My delusional Mother would probably not even know were there, it's the numerous curses on the place we have to worry about. We'd be skinned alive the second either of us set foot in there, my loving father made sure of that" Draco told Harry bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Don't worry about it, it's my problem."

"Ah, Draco" Snape Swooped into the room.

"Uncle Sev" Draco and Snape embraced.

"Potter" Snape greeted harry.

"Severus" Harry nodded.

Snape reached in to his pocket and produced a small black box and offered it to Draco

"What's this?" Draco questioned as he hesitantly took the box from Snape.

"It's just something to congratulate you on the Potion Master training and of course your birthday" Snape told him, though Draco looked a little shocked he flashed Snape a smile.

BIRTHDAY! Christ Harry thought as he felt his stomach turn no wonder Draco had been in such a sour mood. Now Harry felt like a complete bastard ok maybe they weren't the stereotypical married couple but he should have at least wished Draco a Happy Birthday. Harry looked guiltily over at Draco who was close to tears as he thanked Snape for the gift, Harry could see it was a silver and green pendant though he couldn't make out the shape just yet. Draco had no one Harry realised apart from himself and Snape, he lost everyone in the war Harry was happy that at least Snape had remembered and was making him happy.

"Shall we proceed to the dining room?" Snape motioned for them to follow him.

Harry hurried and fell into step with Draco. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Draco frowned.

"For forgetting your birthday"

Draco laughed "I'm not bothered that you forgot, its not like I expected anything from you"

"I am bothered though Draco I should have at least wished you Happy Birthday..." Draco stop mid stride and held his hand up.

"Potter just drop it" Harry opened his mouth to apologise again but Snape spoke before he could.

"Are you two coming?" Snape asked from what Harry assumed was the dining room. Draco hurried forward and Harry followed quickly.

.........................................................................................................................................

Nine o'clock and Harry sat in Snape's living room completely and utterly slashed Draco wasn't lying about that whiskey Harry laughed to himself.

"So Mr Potter, how do you plan to earn your keep or are you expecting Draco to provide for you both?" Snape had finally turned his attention to Harry who had so for been able to avoid Snape's Wrath.

"As a matter of a fact" Harry stumbled over his words Snape clearly wasn't impressed at Harrys lack of control over alcohol. "I have also been accepted on an 'elite' training programme"

"What?" Draco said, genially shocked.

"Yes I applied to be a Medi-Wizard" Harry paused "And ST Mungo's are delighted to have me and I will be starting training next month"

Snape look disgruntled with the news Harry was positive that Snape had already prepared a speech about how useless he was and how he always knew he would amend to nothing. Draco though was looking at him strangely perhaps Harry should have informed Draco before he announced it, Drunk, at Snape's dinner party.

"I think we better be going Uncle Sev" Draco said getting up. "Thank you so much for having us it's been a pleasant evening"

"Yes thanks Snape" With that Harry was dragged from the room by his elbow.

"Come on" Draco muttered once they were outside and he apparated them both away. Though when Harry opened his eyes expecting to see his house, all he saw was miles and miles of darkness.

Sorry it has been a week or so! I started Uni and have been pretty busy though now I have my timetable sorted I should be able to write more often.

I'm studying English and Creative Writing so hopefully this story will get better as I learn more and more.

Thanks guys!


	6. Drunken Stumbles

Chapter 6

As the world slowly spun back into focus Harry landed face first on the floor. His fingers felt the grass underneath as he willed himself not to throw up. Wait a minute, why was holding on to grass for dear life surely he should be on his kitchen floor or maybe even his living room.

"Draco, where are we?" Harry felt himself being pulled up from the floor and turned in the direction of a beautiful white mansion.

"That's Malfoy Manor" Draco's voice chocked over the words.

"What? I thought you said we'd be skinned alive by the wards?" Harry cried and stumbled back tripping over his own feet and landing back on the floor.

"I did say that didn't I?" Draco laugh and push Harry back to the floor when he struggled to stand.

"Draco we need to get out of here!" Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes which got even wider when Draco just laughed again and sat down next to him.

"Relax! Were about ten meters outside the wards here" Draco said smoothly.

"And why are we at Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked confused.

"To finish this" Draco passed Harry half a bottle of fire whiskey.

Harry took the bottle all the time watching Draco carefully. This was a first for them and Harry was scared. Draco wasn't thinking straight it was dangerous for them to be here. "Draco I don't think this is such a good idea"

"Harry shut up and drink up" And that was just what Harry did previous and with every mouthful his previous reservations drifted out of his thoughts. An hour and half a bottle of fire whiskey later found both Harry and Draco lying on their backs gazing up into the starry night.

"No way! I can't believe you actually had a thing for Hermione"

"Shut up I was twelve I was drawn to her know-it-all attitude" Draco scoffed.

"Are you still attracted to her?" Harry asked

"Of course not I mean I can't deny she's not pretty, but I don't think I'll be wanking of to her picture any time soon. Thinking about it I never did I just liked her as a person I think. Never tell her that" Draco screwed up his face as if he was trying to make the stars move.

"Eww Malfoy" Harry said sitting up "I don't want to picture you wanking of to anyone"

Draco's face relaxed and he laughed "What's the problem Potter?" Draco said sitting up as well "Bringing back memories for you?"

"No..."

"Awww have I hit a nerve?" Draco said moving towards Harry "Too ashamed to think of all them times?" Draco was so close Harry was having to lie back down. "You wanking yourself off to all the girls you didn't dare approach?" Now Draco was pinning him to the floor.

"Shut up it wasn't like that. I just had too much on my mind to think about girls" Harry shrugged.

"Sure you did are you sure you weren't wanking off in the Quiddich changing rooms thinking about how you want to fuck them?" Harry could now feel Draco's breath they were so close.

"No..." But whatever he was going to say was cut off as Draco kissed him. Harry froze he was being kissed then he kissed back and it felt good. It lasted a matter of seconds before they both came to their senses and pull apart they stared at each other. Draco was still on top of him starring wide eyed he opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut him off.

"I think we better get you home before you get yourself skinned" He joked weekly as Draco stood up. Harry stood up to albeit a little unsteady he grabbed the first part of Draco he found which happened to be his hand and apparated them home. After their kitchen had stop spinning Harry gave Draco's hand a squeeze and then let him go.

"Look..." Harry started.

"Let's just forget about this and pretend it never happened" Draco turned away from him "I'm sorry" With that he stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs slamming the bedroom door behind him.

What the fuck had just happened?

**AN: Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update this last year has been more intense than I expected but I hope to finish this story over the summer!**


	7. Aftermath

Chapter 7

Harry could barely open his eyes the next morning as the bright sunlight shone through his windows. He waved his hand using wandless magic to close the curtain his head was still hurting though. Oh god he must have drunk at least half a bottle of whiskey last night and that field and...

"Oh shit" Harry swore sitting up in bed. He and Draco had kissed last night and then Draco had stormed off. This was bad news he suspected that Draco probably wouldn't ever speak to him again. That meant all their hard work trying to get along and learning how to live together without killing each other was going down the drain. As Harry reached for his glasses his hand connected with a potion bottle. Looking down he found it was full of a pinky/brown thick liquid but under the bottle was a note and Harry recognised Draco writing. Why would Draco leave him a potion? Harry though as put his glasses on then pick up the note.

_Harry,_

_The potion is for your hang over. Tastes terrible but its worth it._

_I've had to go to Diagon Alley to pick up some items for my potion training._

_D_

Harry quickly swallowed down the potion grimacing at the bitter taste. The affects were immediate though and his head suddenly stopped hurting? This left him to ponder the note that Draco had left. Surely Draco didn't think Harry was going to believe that he actually had to go to Diagon Alley. Harry had been checking items of the checklist as they bought them yesterday. He knew for a fact they had got everything even double of the more potent ingredients just in case. Draco was most definitely avoiding him.

Harry made his way downstairs to make himself some breakfast even though it was one in the afternoon. After he had finished his toast he decided to do a bit of cleaning. Cleaning had always help Harry take his mind of things and two hours later the house was spotless. He decided he might as well go off to the library and do some reading as he had yet to finish his book on simple curse cures.

At six Harry had finished his book and Draco was still not home all the shops would defiantly be closed by now. He had assumed Draco would want to make it seem as if he had been to the shopping so would come home around five. He suspected that instead of going shopping Draco had gone to hide out at Snape's. That Snarky bugger would probably be telling Draco it was all Harry's fault, that's if Draco had the guts to tell him what happened. Harry decided to make some dinner he contemplated contacting Draco through their mind link to let him know it would be ready in half an hour though decided it would probably just upset Draco even more. Plus if he was a Snape's he would probably be to far away to connect with. At seven he cast a spell on the front door to see what time Draco had left the house revealing that he had left just before nine.

At nine Harry was board out of his mind. Draco had been gone for twelve hours and Harry was beginning to worry. Thinking logically Draco was perfectly fine. He knew this because of the bond he knew that Draco wasn't hurt but it didn't mean to say he wasn't in danger. Some deluded Death Eater could have captured him. Jesus, he had to stop thinking like that Draco was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

By midnight Harry had given up waiting and gone to bed. Intending to wait up till Draco did come home just to make sure he was ok. Harry had decided that Draco was probably going to wait till Harry would likely be asleep to avoid any confrontation.

...

Harry woke with a start; he must have fallen asleep while waiting for Draco. Looking at the alarm clock next to the bed it was just past eight. To his horror he realised Draco's side off the bed was cold and he wasn't anywhere in the house. Draco hadn't come home and Harry could feel the strain on the bond now. They had never spent this much time apart since they had bonded. Realisation hit Harry hard; Draco had been gone nearly twenty-four hours. This was defiantly bad he needed to call someone. He needed help. Harry called for Hedwig and scrolled a quick note and sent her out praying that Remus was home.

8.30am

"Harry what's wrong? I came as soon as I got your owl" Remus rushed into the living room panic clear on his face. "God Harry you look awful are you ill?" Remus put the back of his hand on Harry's forehead then frowned."Where's Draco?"

"That's the big question. Where is Draco?" Harry groaned he had dragged himself downstairs intending to firecall Hermione and Ron but he hadn't quite made it. He now fault worse than before and his chest felt weirdly heavy.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked a look of total confusion on his face.

"Draco left the house yesterday morning and he hasn't been back!" He tried to sit up but Remus pushed him back down.

"Oh god that's why you look so ill it's the bond objecting to the distance" Harry just nodded "Did you two fight?"

Harry shook his head "It's worse than that he kissed me Remus" Harry paused and took a deep breath "and I kissed him back"

"Ah right I see. Harry don't worry we'll find him" Remus pulled Harry towards him to try and comfort him. "How's the link can you not speak to him telepathically?"

"I tried. He's too far away" It was hurting Harry to speak now.

"Surely Draco's going to be going through the same thing you are! He'd come home wouldn't he?" Remus suggested.

"Remus I can't walk it anymore. Wherever Draco is he's going to be in the same position. He won't be able to apparated either. Remus you've got to find him" His eyes prickled with tears as the pain burned through every nerve in his body.

"Maybe he's with Severus" Remus said weakly.

"No! Snape knows the affects of the bond he would have brought him home hours ago!" Harry shuddered "Get Snape to help you he knows better than anyone where he would go." With that Harry lost consciousness and Remus Sprung into action.

9.10am

Remus, Ron, Severus, and Hermione all stood in Harry's bedroom finalising there plan. Hermione would stay here with Harry while the rest would go searching for Draco. One of them would apparated back every ten minutes to check on Harry's state and give Hermione's updates which she would pass on to the next person who apparates back and so on.

"If he wakes up try and get him to talk and keep him awake" Snape informed Hermione "If he say anything write it down" Snape took a potion out of his cloak and handed it to her. "Give him this its a pain potion though I'm not sure if it will have much affect"

"So let's go over this again" Ron said "I'm going to inform the Ministry of the situation ask them to send out Aurors Remus is covering hospitals and muggle police station things and Snapes checking out all the usual Slytherin haunting spots?"

"Correct Mr Weasley. Now move!" With that Snape apparated away shortly followed by Remus then Ron after he gave Hermione a quick kiss and reassured her everything would be alright.

9.50pm

Harry was now vomiting violently and slipping in and out of consciousness. Hermione was in tears; her best friend was dying and there was nothing she could do. Suddenly is was startled when Snape apparated back.

"Has he said anything?" he demanded.

"No just nonsense about fire whiskey" Hermione sobbed helping Harry sit up during another vomiting attack. Harry's eyes suddenly latched on to Snape.

"Sev'rus?"

"Yes it me Potter" Snape approached the bed.

"Malfoy Manor...Draco" Harry gasped.

"Don't be stupid Draco can't go to Malfoy Manor" Snape was getting impatient his Godson was out there somewhere in the same situation as Harry.

"Come on Harry" She shot a look to Snape which clearly told him he wasn't helping."What about Malfoy Manor?" She asked said softy.

"Outside the wards" Harry's head lolled forwards with the effort it was taking him to speak "Where we kissed" At this Snape and Hermione exchanged shocked glances maybe Harry was delusional he didn't know what he was saying it was perfectly possible.

"When the others return tell them to apparated about twenty meters away from the manor and they should do the same, search the area completely and be careful not to go beyond the borders" Hermione nodded but Snape had already apparated away second's later Remus appeared in the room.

"Remus Harry spoke" Hermione re-laid Snapes instructions to Remus he nodded once she had finished but before he had chance to apparated away. "Remus wait!" Hermione cried "Harry said they kissed...I don't know whether he was just delusional or ..."

"It's true Harry told me this morning I believe that's why Draco left" Hermione started sobbing again as Remus apparated away.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry"

Not five minutes later Snape and Remus apparated back with an unconscious Draco in Snape's arms. Hermione cried out in relief. "Thank Merlin is he okay?"

"He's in the same state as Harry. They'll live which is the most important thing" Remus said as Snape placed Draco next to Harry on the bed. Both men grabbed at each other in such a way so as their bodies had as much contact as possible then they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

The rooms musings were broken by Ron apparating back.

"As much as I'm glad to see you found Draco I really didn't want to see that!" Ron shut his gob when the rooms other occupants turned to glare at him. "I suppose I'll just go and tell the ministry that we've found him then shall I?"

AN: Hope you enjoy that little Chapter!

I would like to thank MDarKspIrIT for submitting the only review for the last chapter which gave me the energy to finish this one!


	8. After a long shopping trip!

Harry was slowly floating back to consciousness his limbs felt heavy and he was starving hungry. It was only when he regained feeling to his arms and legs did he realise that he was wrapped around something or someone and this something was in turn wrapped around him. It was then that memories of the last two days came back to him. Draco going missing, the strain on the bond, owling Remus, Harry must have collapsed after that though he vaguely remembered talking to Hermione and Snape. Draco must be back then either that or he was dead. He didn't feel dead though then again he hadn't been dead before so he wouldn't strictly know what it felt like would he? No he was defiantly alive he could feel the magic around him; this was Draco he was intertwined with. Harry could also feel other people's magic pulsing close by Hermione's, Ron's, Remus', and he wasn't positive but he was sure that Snape was in the room as well. Shit this was pretty embarrassing.

"**Draco?"** Harry tentatively seek out Draco through the link.

"**Potter,****I'm****sleeping and****I****certainly don't want you in my dreams" **Draco drawled.

**"Well****you're****kind of wrapped around me and****I'm pretty sure we have an audience"**

**"What the fuck are you talking****about?"**

**"Just wake up Draco"** And with that Harry began to shift as though he was just waking up himself.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned from behind him. He turned as much as he could under Draco's restraint to give her a smile and reassure her he was okay; as he did he took notice of the rooms other occupants. Remus and Ron looked as though they had been dozing in a couple of transfigured armchairs and Harry assumed Snape had been watching from the corner of the room and was now approaching the bed. At this point Harry felt Draco loosened his grip on him allowing Harry to sit up.

"You gave us a scare Draco" Snape scolded though Harry could hear the warmth in his tone which he was sure was meant only for Draco. Draco sat up looking a little sheepish.

"Yeah Malfoy what were you thinking? You nearly killed Harry!" Ron was fuming and despite the glare Hermione sent him he didn't look as though he was going to calm down.

"Now, now Ron" Remus placed a calming hand on Ron's shoulder. "I'm sure Draco had his reasons" He said giving Harry a knowing look. Harry put his head down knowing that Remus was talking about the kiss and by the look of understanding Hermione was giving him she also knew. Harry caught sight of the clock it 7.20am which meant that he had been unconscious for nearly a day. Harry was vaguely aware of Snape checking him over with a spell then declaring them both healthy and that they had suffered no lasting damage.

"Come on we'll leave you two to get dressed. I'll make some breakfast come down when you're ready" That was Hermione code for 'you two need to talk...don't leave this room until you've sorted this out'. As soon as the others had left an uncomfortable silence fell over the bonded couple.

"Shops busy then were they?" Harry joked immediately regretting it. Draco leaped out of bed and towards his wardrobe rifling through his numerous outfits.

"I just wanted some time alone I'm sorry" Draco said calmly as thought that was all had to be said to make everything ok.

"Draco why do you have to be so fucking hard work? We live in a four bed roomed house you have your own potions lab and ten acres of land. You couldn't of just wallowed in self pity somewhere close by so you wouldn't almost killed us?" Harry had got out of bed at this point and was slamming open his own wardrobe.

"Yes that's right we do have a four bed roomed house but we sleep in the same fucking bed! How fucked up is that?" Draco shouted finally looking at harry for the first time since they had regained consciousness.

"Well you fucked up any chance of that changing soon with the stunt you pulled yesterday. Now the bond is so weak it's going to be painful to be away from each other for five fucking minutes" Harry sighed lowering his voice. "Why didn't you just come home you knew what the consequences were going to be"

"I was drunk" Draco hissed "So drunk I passed out" Draco admitted throwing his chosen outfit down on the bed.

"Oh well that was fucking mature Draco. Great way to deal with your problems, drink until you can't even remember your own name!" Harry was shouting again though he knew that wouldn't help the situation.

"Well it's a damn site better than not dealing with them at all like you!" Draco said changing his clothes Harry had already dressed though had nearly ripped his top trying to get it on over his head..

"Don't you dare Draco." Harry's voice was low and he shook his head in disbelief "I'm not the one with the problem clearly!"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Draco screamed and Harry could see the tears building up in his eyes.

"ALL MY FAULT? ALL. MY. FAULT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKING KISSED ME DRACO!" Harry knew he had gone too far by the hurt look that passed over Draco's face. It was true though he refused to let Draco put the blame on him. Harry stormed from the room wiping his own angry tears from his face. His agro wasn't over yet though. Downstairs he was greeted by an uncomfortable silence and an extremely shocked looking Ron.

"Malfoy kissed you?" Ron spat sounding completely disgusted.

"With all due respect Ron. It's none of you god damn business" Harry then addressed the whole room. "Let's get this straight Draco kissed me and I kissed him back! Happy?"

"But...but why?" Ron screwed up his face most likely trying to understand why someone would do something so disgusting.

"Erg" It was too much for Harry to handle. Ron's disgust along with Hermione and Remus' pitying glances and Snape's 'if-you-ever-hurt-my-godson-again' glare which he reserved just for Harry. Harry stormed from the kitchen and into the living room slamming the door behind him. He just needed to cool off if he didn't he would defiantly lose control of his magic.

After about ten minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Harry called glumly to whoever it was outside. Remus entered the room carrying a bacon sandwich which he placed on the coffee table next to Harry and sat down next to him.

"Hermione's took Ron home she said she would have stayed but they had to pick Amy up from Molly's. She told me that I had to make sure you ate this" Remus gestured to the sandwich and gave a chuckle. At what? Harry didn't really know.

"Thanks Remus" Harry said taking a bite of the bacon butty. Remus never said a word while Harry ate apparently he didn't have a clue what to say he just waited for Harry to speak first.

"Has someone checked on Draco?" Harry finally asked if Remus was surprised by the question he didn't show it.

"Yes Severus is with him now." Remus gave him a tiny smile.

"I don't understand Remus. What's happening to us?" Harry cried exhausted with the whole situation and trying to understand it.

"Harry only you can answer that." Remus stated. 'Thanks a bunch Remus' Harry though sarcastically.

"It's not the bond is it making us acted like this?" Harry questioned.

"Impossible no spell can change the way you feel about someone." Remus told him seriously.

"Well what about Love potions..."

"Harry loves potions and charms cloud the victims mind confusing their thoughts for a person making them believe they are in love. The stronger a person magic the less likely they will be confused with these thoughts. Even the most challenged wizard will only be affected by them for a week at the most. You and Draco are both very powerful wizards as I think you know I am positive that a love potion or spell will not affect either of you in the slightest." Harry processed what Remus was saying backing it up with evidence from his own memories. At school Seamus' drink had been spike as a prank he believed he was in love with Dean for a whole of ten hours. And of course the infamous Tom Riddle senior he had been affected for months if not years he obviously had no magic. The theory made sense.

"Remus this is more than a silly potion it's a bond. Are you sure..."

"Positive we put a lot of research into the bond before it was placed on you. I don't know whether you know but the bond was originally used in pureblood families in the fifteen hundreds they feared they children disobeying them and marrying more 'unsuitable' matches. That's why the bond was favoured because it can never be severed. I thoroughly researched around ten documented cases most didn't go into much detail just that they went on to have children and learned to live with the bond. Although two accounts that I read confirmed that the bond has no affect on your feelings for the other person the two bondings in question produced no children and the couples were claimed to despise each other until the end, one the Utterlands I think. Well they actually ended up killing each other!" Remus glanced nervously at Harry.

Harry thought for a minute "I understand erm you don't happen to have these accounts so that I can read them myself? I'm quite interested"

"Yes of course I'm sure there amongst my books somewhere" He said frowning. There was a small knock at the door before it opened and Severus entered.

"Lupin I'm going home now. I had just completed brewing your Wolfsbane before this little incident begun. You can collect it now if you care to join me?" Snape waited impatiently for an answer.

"Yes I better get going anyway. I better get some sleep you know the full moon and all that." Remus told Harry softly with a small smile.

"Get some sleep? You slept all night unlike some of us who saw fit to watch over the prodigal couple for any vital changes!" After that Snape turned on his heel and left the living room.

"Look after yourself Harry" Remus shouted behind him as he jogged to catch up with Snape.

Harry heard them floo away and the house was silent again.

**AN: Getting these wrote in advance so I can get them up quickly! Two posts in one day! Surely that deserves a few reviews!**


	9. The Curse

"Harry?" Draco's voice drifted into Harry's dream waking him up. Stretching Harry sat up eyes searching for Draco. He found him standing in the doorway awkwardly waiting patiently for Harry to wake up properly.

"I've made some Dinner. I thought you might like some." Draco didn't make eye contact and swiftly turned away and went back downstairs. Harry got up and followed him silently. This was not going to be fun Harry though as he got to the kitchen. Draco silently handed him a plate and motioned for him to help himself. He look over the pot on the oven in it was spaghetti Harry's favourite. Harry glanced over to Draco who was sat patiently at the table waiting for Harry to sit down so he could start eating. He was pretty sure that Draco had made Harry's favourite purposely. This was probably Draco's silent way of saying sorry. Once Harry sat down they both began eating in an uncomfortable silence. The silence was almost unbearable for Harry every second of it made him remember another barrier they had broke down and now they were all back up again just because of one stupid kiss.

"Thank you Harry." Draco said quietly he was turned away from Harry and was washing his plate up having finished his spaghetti in record time.

"What for?" Harry asked after swallowing his meatball.

"For defending me when all that was going on with Weasley earlier." With that Draco finally looked at Harry properly for the first time since their argument.

"When?" Harry was totally confused.

"When Weasley was calling me disgusting for you know..." It didn't seem as though Draco was going to be able to finish his sentence.

Harry concentrated hard on what Draco was talking about and then it suddenly hit him. '_Just to put the record straight. Draco kissed me and I kissed him back!'. _Harry almost groaned when he remembered losing his temper with his friend.

"You mean when I announced that we had kissed one another to our friends?" Draco just winced in reply and Harry sighed. "Draco we really should talk about this."

"I know but I need time Harry. I can't deal with this right now." Draco confessed. "Please give me that"

Harry was ready to argue with him but held back when he saw the pleading look on Draco's face. "OK"

Draco shot Harry a small smiled as thanks. "Well I think I'm going to have a shower then go to bed if that's alright with you?" Harry waved him off knowing Draco had requested that Harry didn't come to bed until he was sure Draco would be asleep. Harry didn't know how they had managed before he learnt Draco's silent little ways.

Harry decided to watch some T.V it wasn't something he did much but luckily he was just in time to watch a film. Unfortunately the bond stated to twitch about half an hour before the end and after another ten minutes Harry decided to head up to bed. He didn't really want to push the bond as it was quite delicate at the moment and it had decided right now it wanted to be with Draco.

...

Lucius took another step towards Draco, wand firmly gripped and aimed at Draco's heart. "You have disgraced me and the Malfoy name and now you shall pay for it. Avada Ked..." Too late, Lucius Malfoy's body fell to the ground after being killed by his own son.

Voldemort's shocked and then pained look surprised harry. He never expected Voldemort to show any emotions, it was short lived however as he slowly turned on Draco. "Now I shall kill you"

"No you won't" Harry shouted

"Ahh, Harry Potter, defends _friends _again I see"

"Draco's more than a friend...he's my Husband" Harry watched as fireworks exploded behind Voldemort's eyes as he realised the consequences of this, and then the unmistakable look of fear that leaped to his face.

"_This is it Draco" _Harry calmly thought through the bond "_NOW" _

"ADVADA KEDARVA" They both screamed into the cold night's air.

Seconds later Voldemort's body hit the ground but not before his poorly aimed unforgivable hit someone behind Harry.

Harry was stumbling now and turned around to see a crowd of people crouch to the floor amongst them were Ron and Hermione. As he stumbled towards them he felt hands grabbing at him but he had already seen the body lying motionless on the floor. This was Voldemort's last victim and this person had died from a hex aimed at Harry. Harry saw the blackness slowly creeping from the corners of his eyes but before his body collapsed to the floor he saw the red hair of Ginny Weasley.

...

**Monday 13th June**

**8.30am**

"Harry?" Draco's voice woke Harry from the dream. "Are you ok?" Draco asked at once when Harry's eyes were open. He was stood in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Yeah just the usual nightmare" Harry shrugged and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"How do I look?" Draco did a small twirl in the doorway. He was wearing his Potion Master robes as today was the first day of his training programme.

"A lot like Snape" Harry laughed sitting up to get a better look.

"Of course I do. They're Potion Master robes"

"Well yeah but surely they don't all have to be black?" Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed got up and stretched.

"There is a pretty obvious reason why they have to be black I mean think of all the stains. Of course there are spells to get stains out but some of the more advanced ingredients which Potion Masters work with create permanent stains which no spell will ever get rid of." Draco unaware he was doing a brilliant impression of Hermione.

"What about old fashioned scrubbing will that not get the stains out?" Harry who was pulling on his own clothes chuckled at Draco's scowled.

"Anyway I'm going to come back on my breaks hopefully. Don't want to be fainting on my first day do I?" Draco laughed nervously then sent a grimace in Harry's direction. The pair were still struggling immensely with the bond. "Right well wish me luck!"

"See you in a bit and good luck Draco" Harry felt the strain on the bond as soon as Draco left the house.

**11.30am**

Harry had a terrible headache not to mention how bored he was and Draco had only been gone three hours but it felt like a lifetime.

He decided to go to back to bed sleep through the pain.

**12.05pm**

Harry felt Draco apparated into the house before he heard him running up the stairs. He composed himself before he came in the room and walked steadily over to the bed before falling next to Harry.

"God I didn't think I was going to make it" Harry groaned in agreement and gently took hold of Draco's hand surprisingly Draco didn't pull away.

After about five minutes of content silence Harry sat up letting go of Draco's hand. "Do you want me to make you a sandwich or something?" Harry asked making to get off the bed but Draco stopped him with a hand on his elbow.

"No…will you just…lie with me for a while?" Harry nodded silently and lay back down on the bed this time Draco took Harry's hand.

"What time do you have to be back?"

"Half past one"

With that both Harry and Draco fell into an exhausted sleep hand in hand.

**1.25pm**

'_Shit' _Draco thought when he woke up he was going to be late. The bond was killing him to even thinking about leaving the house. He looked down to see Harry fast asleep next to him. Draco smiled and then slowly bent down and kissed Harry's forehead head. Draco moved back quickly slightly shocked at his own actions. Right now though he didn't have time to think about why he had done it. Draco shook his head then apparated away.

**3.30pm**

Harry woke to find the same dull headache he had had earlier firmly back in place. Draco had clearly gone back to training and had obviously been gone a while. Harry looked at the clock and decided it was about time to put Dinner on. Maybe he would make a chocolate cake for desert that would certainly pass a bit of time until Draco returned.

Unfortunately Harry's plans for dinner where ruined when he walked into the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack realising that there was someone sat at the kitchen table; a dark figure who sat waiting impatiently trademark sneer in place.

"Jesus Christ Snape you nearly gave me a heart attack" Harry cried clutching his chest.

"Yes well sit down or you might really have one with what I'm about to tell you" Snape gestured to the chair opposite him Harry didn't even comment how it was his house and he didn't need to be invited to sit down on his own chair. He was too shocked and apprehensive about Snape's surprise visit.

"Have you just woken up?" Snape questioned with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"No" Harry said indignantly though of course he knew Snape knew he was lying. "How long have you been here?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I arrived about half an hour ago but when I went upstairs you where sleeping quite heavily." Snape smirked and Harry blushed at being caught out. I realised it was probably a side affect of you and Draco being parted so soon after your little..." Harry stopped him before he could make some snarky comment about 'the incident' he was in no mood for Snape right now.

"Draco won't be back for another hour. Shall make some tea or would you prefer to come back later perhaps?" Please go home. Harry crossed his fingers behind his back as he smiled politely to Snape.

"It's not Draco I've come to see it's you I wanted to talk with." Harry was silent after that statement but Snape merely gestured towards the tea pot. "Well aren't you going to make some tea?"

Harry sent a wandless spell towards the tea pot and it began brewing their tea. Harry had a really bad feeling about this. He summoned two tea cups just before the teapot drifted into his hands and he poured The tea into their cups.

"Sugar?"

"No"

"Milk?"

"No"

"Right well there you go then" Harry said pushing the tea towards Snape who pick it up and moved it towards him. "What do you want then Snape?"

"Have you ever heard of the Nesesitonino curse?" Harry shook his head this was defiantly not going to be a fun conversation. Mine you had anyone ever had a fun conversation with Snape? "I've been researching the Malfoy family history and I have substantial evidence to believe that the Malfoy family is cursed with Nesesitonino"

"What dose it mean?" Harry noticed that his throat felt extremely dry.

"Every first born in the Malfoy family must provide an heir by the time they reach their 20th birthday. Also embedded in the curse is a spell which prevents the first born being a girl." Snape told him then calmly took a sip of his tea.

"What! That's ridiculous tell there's a counter curse" Harry was deadly pale now.

"I'm trying to discover one but it seems Draco's ancestors were as fond of dark magic. I have no leads to suggest I will find a cure anytime soon." Snape black eyes glistened with unreadable emotion.

"Does Draco know?" His voice seemed extremely quite even though he was speaking normally.

"No the first born is usually told by their father when they come of age obviously that wasn't possible" Well it was Harry thought bitterly Lucius Malfoy had many opportunities to tell Draco about the curse but he had obviously chosen not to.

"Dare I ask what happens if there isn't an heir?" Harry asked though he wasn't sure he wanted to here the answer.

"Draco will die" Harry choked on his tea this wasn't happening it couldn't be happening. Merlin this really was happening. Couldn't life just let them be just once?

"What are the chances that you will find a counter curse?" Harry asked after a few minutes silence.

"Slim to none."

"Jesus Christ" Harry Whispered "Well come on what can we do to stop it?" Harry's head was spinning he let it drop to the table and squeezed his eyes shut begging to Merlin that there was an answer a positive answer to this new mess. Draco couldn't die it just wasn't fair.

"You must provide him with a child" Snape said nonchalantly.

"Are you saying that men can get pregnant?" Harry cried in shock Head flying back up fixing wide eyes on Snape.

"Potter you're a complete idiot sometimes. Of course men can't get pregnant did you ever actually pay any attention at all at school? I'm sure that little fact is even taught to you in the Muggle world" Harry sighed in relief.

"What about adoption?" Harry enquired.

"Out of the question!"

"Well what then? Just tell me what I have to do?" Harry stood up impatiently.

"Surrogacy" Snape informed him. "There's a programme you both take a potion then have sexual relations. After that your fertilised products are sent to St Mungo's then nine months later you pick up your heir. It's a simple process really even for you."

"Simple?" Harry repeated "Just a week ago we nearly died because Draco freaked out when we kissed and now you expect us to have sex just like that?"

"Deal with it Potter its just sex" Snape smirked.

"You're really pissing me off now Snape. Why are you telling me anyway and not Draco?"

"I wanted to make sure you would be willing to help" He shrugged.

"You thought...wait let me get this straight you thought I was going to just let Draco die? You're sick you know that don't you Snape. I know you struggle to comprehend normal human emotions but I…I…" Harry stopped shouting as he saw the look of triumph on Snape's face.

"Carry on I was enjoying your little tirade. Where were we? Ah yes I believe you were about to tell me that you _care_ for Draco" Snape stood facing Harry his sneer back in its rightful place. "You can barely stand each other you argue constantly and you nearly bloody killed each other last week. Why do you think I came here? I wouldn't put it past you Potter to let him die so you can be free of this life. Then you could run off with the next girl who throws herself at you" Snape emitted a low, cruel laugh then. "I daresay you would have eradicated him already if Ginny Weasley was still alive!"

Harry felt anger boiling deep inside him and angry tears spilling down his cheeks. How dare Snape say such terrible things to him? Harry lunged across the table at Snape but before he did two arms caught him round the waist.

"I think you better leave Severus" It was Draco. "I will be round later for an explanation. NOW LEAVE!"

Snape sent a final sneer in Harry's direction and then apparated away. Draco didn't let go of a sobbing Harry though. "Why did he say that to you Harry? What's happened?"

Harry pulled away from Draco and lowered himself into his chair. After he had calmed down he poured himself another cup of tea then he explain Snape's visit to Draco the best he could. By the time he had finished Draco was grey he slumped back against the counter he was using to hold himself upright. He let out a frustrated moan and took a few deep breaths being careful to keep his eyes closed.

"My bastard father I hope he's suffering in hell right now! And how long has Severus known? I'm going to see him" Draco paused then and looked at Harry with concern. "Will you be alright on your own?" Draco added timidly.

Harry tried a weak smile "Ye…"

"No I'll get Granger to come round"

"Draco, I'm fine" But Draco had already apparated away. Less than five minutes later Hermione flooed in demanding to know exactly what had happened. So Harry took a deep breath and began to explain the afternoons revelations all over again.

After harry had explained to Hermione what Snape had told him he dropped his head to the table he couldn't cope with all this Drama anymore. He just wanted a quite life after he had saved the world from Voldemort and his minions.

"I think I've read about that curse somewhere" Hermione frowned staring out the window trying to remember as many details as possible about the Nesesitonino curse.

"And there's defiantly no counter curse?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No there isn't its very powerful dark magic" Hermione took his hand which was on the table and gave it a small squeeze.

"Hermione, why do these things always happen to us? We sacrificed our lives our happiness for the world and now were being told we have to have sex or Draco dies! What kind of fucked up shit is this?"

"Harry maybe you will be happy. I know how much you love children your brilliant with Amy. I know this isn't ideal circumstances but this means you can have your own child. I mean you never thought that you would have children and now you can." Hermione reasoned trying to make him feel better.

"Yes but sex! It's not something I want to do with..."

"Harry I'm a little confused. You and Draco kissed the other week I thought that maybe..."

"What? That we were making a go of it that were in love that I was Gay?" Harry stood up again trying to remove himself from the conversation.

"Harry, please calm down! I'm not suggesting anything it's just that well..." she trailed off. "Tell me then Harry I want to understand. What is your relationship like with Draco?" Harry calmed down then and slumped back into his chair.

"The kiss was a mistake surely you know that from 'the incident'. I can't deny that the status of mine and Draco's relationship has changed but were friends nothing more. I admit that I do care for Draco I most certainly don't want him to die anyway" Harry sighed this was actually helping talking his relationship over with Hermione.

"What do you mean when you say that you care for him?" Hermione pressed trying to encourage him to continue.

"I'm not in love with him" Harry stated suddenly almost fearfully.

"I'm not saying that you are Harry" She tried to take his hand again but he moved it out of reach.

"Then why ask?" Harry stood up again and started pacing the room this conversation was getting to deep for his liking.

"Because I don't think you know yourself" Hermione told him and Harry looked away from her. Maybe she was right maybe he didn't know he what he felt for Draco.

"Hermione I've never been in love so I don't know what it feels like" Harry told her.

"My mother always told me that if you're not sure then you're not in love. She was right when your in love you know it hits you all of a sudden and you feel butterflies every time that person looks your way. Your happy just because they are there with you" Hermione smiled she was obviously thinking of Ron.

"To say that Dumbledore always said my greatest weapon was love I don't think I ever will love" Harry laughed at the irony.

...

Ginny Weasley's body lay on the floor mouth open in a silent scream and eyes wide. Suddenly her head turned towards Harry and terrible words started pouring from her mouth.

Suddenly someone was calling his name shaking him awake. Harry sat up suddenly looking around for the body of Ginny. Draco was looming next to him obviously the person who had woken him.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you ok?" Harry glanced outside it was still dark.

"Yeah it was nothing" Harry told Draco.

"You're crying" Draco stated with a raised eyebrow raised.

"Harry quickly touched a hand to his face and felt wetness on his cheeks. He wiped away the tears. "It was just a dream." The tone of his voice was cold clearly telling Draco that the conversation was closed.

"Sure. Ok" Draco said laying back down.

"Harry did the same he wasn't tired though he didn't want to go back to sleep. She was there cold and dead.

"Draco?"

"Potter, its 5AM"

"I can't sleep anyway now" Harry told him adding. "And you get up in like an hour anyway"

"What if I was thinking of having a lie in?"

"You weren't." Harry smiled.

"Fine go on." Draco said turning on his back.

"Why did you kiss me?" Harry said calmly.

"I don't think that matters anymore we have much bigger things to worry about" Draco was obviously going to try and avoid this conversation at all costs.

"It matters" Harry turned his head slightly to look at Draco.

Draco sighed. "At first I didn't know I spent the whole night asking myself why I had done it. You know where they found me right?"

"No" Harry answered suddenly wondering why he had never asked.

"Where 'it' happened! I went there with some whiskey searching for answers" Draco let out a bitter laugh.

"Did you find any?"

"I think so obviously it was the alcohol we drunk clouding my judgement but I think being there at the manor I realised my parents never loved me." Draco paused. "The only person who ever cared for me was Uncle Sev. When I realised that I just wanted some comfort, I just wanted to feel…"

"Feel what?" Harry prompted

"Alive, I suppose" Draco shrugged "Do you understand?"

"No not really"

"Typical" Draco rolled his Eyes he'd just let his guard slip and told harry his feelings something he rarely did even with Uncle Sev and Harry didn't understand. There was silence for a few minutes as Harry and Draco where both deep in thought.

"Why didn't you push me away?" Draco asked suddenly.

Harry looked at him. "I honestly don't have a clue but what I do know is that it really scares me."

Draco never said anything after that but got up to go about his usual morning ritual leaving Harry to muse over their conversation. Harry had to admit the kiss wasn't all that bad. That's what scared him the most. Then an unexpected question floated unwelcomed into his head terrifying him.

What if he was gay?

AN: That the last of the rewrite now the story really gets going!

Please review!


	10. Talks

The next morning Harry came down to find Draco sat at the kitchen table. Harry sat down across from him and poured some coffee.

"So we going to talk about what happened with Snape?" Harry asked carefully. He was already asleep when Draco had come home and he didn't really think it would be good to broach the subject at 5am. By now Draco should have had enough time to collect his thoughts and also Harry had had time to think the situation over. Draco shrugged in Harry's directions. "Well what did he say?"

"Oh you know the usual I have thirteen weeks to conceive an heir or I die!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"And this child has to be with me?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely or else it would be branded a bastard therefore not an heir. There's also the fidelity clause in our bond that would be impossible to get round." Draco looked over to Harry. "Uncle Sev sends his apologies"

"You can tell them there not accepted" Harry told Draco stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest.

"I know how much Sev hurt you; you cared a lot for Ginny." Draco poured then some more coffee.

"The curse should have hit me not her" Harry's anger boiled and Draco looked away.

"It wasn't your time" He told him.

"This isn't your time Draco. We have to do this we will have this baby. It can't be that bad can it I mean we've done it before." Draco shook his head and muttered something under his breathe about how nothing could ever be simple.

"Look I'm going to have to go. Can we talk about this later?" Draco stood up barely waiting for Harry's nod before apparating away.

...

It had been a hard week for both Harry and Draco. Harry felt sorry for Draco the other people on his programme where probably starting to wonder if there was something wrong with him. Every chance he got Draco apparated home looking pale and pasty he usually didn't return until he had too. Luckily for Draco he hadn't fainted though the same luck had not blessed Harry. During a visit to the Medi Wizard training centre in St Mungos yesterday he had fainted while asking directions back to the floo. Unfortunately due to him being Harry Potter he woke up in a private room surrounded by specialists from every area and being told not to worry his Husband was on his way. He had apologised on numerous occasions to Draco for him having to leave his lessons earlier to rescue Harry from the over zealous Medi Wizards. Surprisingly Draco didn't seem to upset and Harry was sure he saw a relieved looked on Draco's face when he saw that Harry was sat up and awake.

Thank god it was Friday Harry thought as he made his way downstairs. Draco was already sat at the table with a cup of coffee per usual. Harry retrieved his own cup from the cupboard and sat down at the table though before his hand touched the coffee pot Draco pulled it out of reach.

"Have you got something to tell me?" Draco's voice had a strange tone to it which Harry hadn't heard before.

"No I don't think so." He frowned at Draco and tried to reach for the coffee pot again but Draco just moved it further out of reach.

"Wrong answer." Draco said slowly and through the Daily Prophet across the table. Harry could clearly see a picture of him and Draco which ha obviously been taken the day they had gone shopping for Draco's supplies. The picture was charmed and Harry watched as the mini version of himself smiled and said something which got a smile from Draco. Underneath the picture was the headline 'Wizarding Saviours to Have Baby'.

"What the Fuck!" Cried and Harry looking back up at Draco.

"You where spotted at St Mungos picking up surrogacy pamphlets." Draco took the paper back from Harry.

"Oh" Was Harry's only response.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say? Oh? Jesus Harry you know what its like! The press practically stalk us of course you where going to be seen!" Draco shook his head.

"I was just curious"

"You were just being stupid more like."

"I didn't do it on purpose I didn't want everyone to know yet. I just wanted to understand Draco. You've barely said two words about it but it's been nearly a week now we have to start the process soon!" Harry accioed the leaflets and pushed then towards Draco. "You should take a look too."

"I don't need to I understand I already know. I just need to time for all this to sink in and I thought you would need time as well. I got it wrong we should have talked about this earlier. No the press are going to be pestering us none stop. Every Wizarding publication this side of the Atlantic are going to want interviews. Witch Weekly are going to have a field day not to mention that gay Wizarding magazine Wizz that we seem to be in all the time."

"You've been reading a gay Wizarding magazine?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Remember that lawyer we employ?" Harry nodded. "How else do you think he earns his money? He spends all day making sure people aren't writing inappropriate things about us. He sends me a report once a month with cuttings and pictures. Wizards Wizz have had two formal warnings, once for publishing a picture of us holding hands which had obviously been charmed to do, and then for writing a piece called Harry and Draco's favourite positions." Harry scoffed after hearing that last one.

"So were like Gay icons?"

"I don't want to think about it." Draco shook his head. At that moment the floo lit up and Hermione came through into the kitchen followed by Ron who was holding Amy.

"Were not interrupting are we?" Harry shook his head and smiled at his friends.

"No I just learnt something quite disturbing is all. I suppose you have seen this morning's prophet?"

"No we haven't actually. We came round because Ron has something to say." Hermione turned to Ron. "Don't you Ronald?"

AN: This is probably the last chapter I will get up until the weekend! Got a couple of assignments due in this week but then I'm done till sept!

Please read and review!


	11. Baby Amy comes to stay

_**Recap because I've been naughty and haven't updated in a while! Sorry!**_

_"I don't want to think about it." Draco shook his head. At that moment the floo lit up and Hermione came through into the kitchen followed by Ron who was holding Amy._

_"Were not interrupting are we?" Harry shook his head and smiled at his friends._

_"No I just learnt something quite disturbing is all. I suppose you have seen this morning's prophet?"_

_"No we haven't actually. We came round because Ron has something to say." Hermione turned to Ron. "Don't you Ronald?"_

**Chapter 11**

Ron looked up sheepishly before he began his apology. "I'm terribly sorry for the way I reacted I know that it was selfish of me I was just shocked" He looked between Harry and Draco as if checking they weren't about to attack before continuing "You two are free to do what you want and I shouldn't judge you or make you feel bad about it."

Draco opened his mouth and Harry knew he about say something smug which was bound to make to situation worse he held his hand up to stop Draco before he could make his relationship with Ron any worse. "Thank you for your apology." Ron sighed in relief and Harry looked at Hermione. "Are you two off to Paris now? You still want us to look after Amy right?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course you are I just wanting to ease the atmosphere before I bring her through. George is watching her for us for a few minutes. Now what was it that you were saying about the prophet?"

Harry pushed the Prophet over to Hermione and Ron putting his head in his hands as they read it. "Well at least they support it" Hermione said at last. Harry suddenly jerked upwards to stared at her incredulously he was even more shocked when he saw Draco nodding in agreement.

"Of course they support it" Draco cried "It just gives them material for at least a year. Then after that I'm sure they'll be knocking on our door asking us to renew our wedding vows in a public service."

Harry took the article back from Hermione and Ron trying to work out where Draco and Hermione's conclusions of the Prophets opinion were coming from. "Are they shocked?" He asked frowning at the front page the picture did make them look like a very convincing couple.

"Are who shocked?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Everyone I suppose." He said weakly.

"Shockingly Harry Potter was seen reading surrogacy pamphlets. I think its safe to say they are pretty shocked" Draco said sarcastically. "The last line is my favourite. The ex-rivals finally prove that there is a thin line between love and hate by having a child of love together."

"Love?" Harry squeaked. "Maybe we should make a statement about the curse?"

"Harry no! How do you think your child would feel growing up knowing that you didn't want them you had no choice?" Hermione scolded.

"But I do want them!" Harry cried. "I mean...um..." Harry glanced quickly at Draco to see his reaction to his outburst but the others face was unreadable. At this point Ron cleared his throat excusing himself to collect Amy.

"Are you two sure your want to look after her? With the article and everything I will understand if you're not up to it." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Honestly she'll be fine here. Amy will probably help us keep our mind off things." Harry assured them.

"Yes Potter a screaming baby tends to keep your mind off everything" Draco spat.

"Shut up Draco" Harry muttered not even turning to look at him. At that point Ron returned with Amy and she was handed over to Harry. Hermione then place a large bag on the kitchen table.

"Right, as long as you're sure. Now I've packed everything you're going to need in here, bottles, nappies, cot, obviously you will have to enlarge it. This is Amy's routine" Hermione informed them holding up a roll of parchment. To everyone's surprise Draco took it from her and began reading it.

"You follow this to the letter everyday?" Draco asked.

"You have to establish a routine from day one" She informed them then pointed to the bag on the table. "I've put a couple of baby books in there too in case you need any extra information on anything. Anyway we better be off our firecall address is on the top of the routine and Molly will be able to help you if you are struggling." Hermione then came over to give Harry and Amy a kiss.

"Have a good time you two" Harry helped Amy to wave to her parents as they prepared to floo away.

"Yes and no heavy lifting Hermione" Draco called out with a smirk as they flooed away. Harry gave Draco a strange look before turning his attention back to Amy.

"Well Amy shall we get your things unpacked?" Harry bounced her up and down making her giggle.

"Actually at 8.30am she has a feed. That's what the routine says anyway" Draco retrieved one of her bottles from her bag a warmed it up before passing it to Harry. "Here I will unpack her things before I go to training."

"Thanks Draco" Harry smiled at him. After Draco had finished unpacking Harry expected him to floo straight to training but instead he came back down to see Harry and Amy.

"I've set her up in the spare room net door to our room. I'll be back in a couple of hours are you going to be ok?" Draco asked studying Harry.

"Yes I'll be fine" Harry waved him off. "See you in a bit" Draco nodded and the apparated away.

...

Two hours later Draco arrived back at the house and was greeted by Amy's screams. He cringed and made his way towards her make shift bedroom as he approached he could hear Harry trying to sooth her. Upon entering the room he found a very tired looking Harry sat on a transfigured couch trying to get Amy to feed. Harry looked up at him eyes clearly pleading with Draco for his help. Draco didn't hesitate in taking Amy and the bottle from Harry and made his own attempt at feeding her. She soon quieted and took the bottle.

"You should have a lie down Harry" Draco told him while getting into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"I can't have a child Draco. I'm not cut out to be a Dad! I couldn't do anything right I couldn't stop her crying!" Harry looked back at Amy them turned away shaking his head.

"Harry don't say that. It will be fine we both just need a little practice"

"Draco look at you! You don't need any practice your brilliant at this like you are at everything else." Harry went over to the changing table and started cleaning up the mess which he had made earlier while changing Amy.

"I'm not going back to training this afternoon."

"Why not?" Harry frowned.

"Harry lets not forget you collapsed at St Mungo's yesterday I shouldn't have left you alone this morning. You're obviously still tired out and the separation is not making that any better. I'm going to stay and help you look after Amy as it's my fault that your in this condition anyway" Amy had finished feeding so Draco put her in her cot after a quick glance at the routine confirmed that it was nap time.

"Draco...I...Thank you." Harry looked shocked and Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Go back to bed Harry. I will wake you in a bit" Harry nodded and thank fully went for a lie down.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**I've been reading a story recently which I think is well worth a read. Passable by Gilmoremajorfan. I highly recommend you give it a read if you like SS/HP.**

**Please Review guys! Thanks xxx**


	12. She's alright for a Weasley!

**Chapter 12**

Harry woke up and after checking the time he realised he had been asleep for quite a wile. It was now 4pm and Harry should probably get started on their dinner soon. The house was awfully quiet so Harry assumed that Amy must be having an afternoon nap. Harry was still amazed by how easily Draco took to looking after a baby and he was even more amazed by how bad he himself was at looking after Amy. Harry was beginning to worry now in a matter of months he would have a child that he would have to look after. What if he never got the hang of it? How embarrassing would it be if every time Draco came home from training Harry was in the same state as he was earlier and failing miserably at being a father? At least he would always have his cooking skills to please Draco. After thinking that he remembered why it was weird that he wanted to please Draco anyway I mean why should he be bothered what Draco thought of him. He was sure Draco thought better of him than he did in school but why did he feel the need to please him? Harry decided not to think more on the subject and concentrated on the shepherds pie he was making instead.

As Harry was serving the pie on to their plates Draco sat him self down at the table no doubt that his nostrils had informed him that dinner was ready.

"I made shepherds pie. I hope that's ok?" Harry said placing Draco's plate in front of him.

"Your cooking always exceptional Harry even though you do tend to cook muggle food." Draco salted his pie before pouring himself some wine then held the bottle above Harry's glass. "Would you care for some?" It had become a habit of there's they usually had wine with their dinner on Friday and Saturday nights.

"Are you calling my cooking common?" Harry pointed his fork at Draco and narrowed his eyes. Anything muggle usually meant common in Draco's opinion.

"It was a compliment you make muggle food taste good. Now would you like some of this wine or shall I finish the bottle myself?" Draco moved the bottle back towards him ensuring Harry that he would carry his threat through.

"Yes Draco I would like some wine. I suppose I should thank you for your compliment not that it was a very good one." Harry gave Draco a pointed look which made Draco smirk. "Where is Amy anyway?"

"She's sleeping though she needs bathing in half an hour so we will have to wake her." Draco told him after he swallowed a mouthful of pie.

"Ok well I will run her bath once I've finished. Unless you want to do it?" Harry hoped Draco would agree to bath Amy as he thought about all the ways he could fail at bathing a baby.

"You run her bath there's a page marked out in the book that Hermione sent over with the other stuff. It tells you what height the water should be there's also a handy charm to spell the temperature of the water to the right degrees and keeps it that temperature. I will was up and then come up and help you." Harry had to stop himself before he sighed in relief that Draco was going to help him.

"Oh and don't worry she can sit up on her own now in the bath we just might have to sit her up again if she slips. She can't do that part very well at the minute." Harry just stared at Draco before taking his empty plate to the sink.

"How come you so good at all of this and I don't have a clue?" Draco just smiled at him.

"I'm not. Everything we need to know is in the book and you where never very good at studying. Don't worry we'll everything together then you can learn the practical way." Harry watched as Draco began filling the sink up with soapy water. Harry turned to leave but then hesitated in the doorway.

"Do you mean with Amy or with our baby?"

"Both" Draco assured him quietly but he didn't turn to look at Harry.

Ten minutes later Harry had run Amy's bath and was waiting patiently for Draco to finish the washing up. When Draco saw Harry watching Amy sleep he paused in the door for a moment imagining what it would be like to watch Harry with their own child. He felt warmth beginning to spread through his chest and coughed to get Harry's attention and rid himself of the soft thoughts.

"There quite nice when there sleeping aren't they?" Harry told Draco and watched as Amy began to stare at the sound of his voice. "Hello Amy. Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco are going to give you a bath now. What do you think about that ehh?" Amy just looked at him but thankfully she didn't start to cry. He lifted her out of the cot and began undressing her then placed her in the bath which he had transfigured in the corner of the room. He thought it might be easier than taking her for a bath in the bathroom and then having to bring her back to the guest room to get her dressed again.

Draco got down on his knees beside Harry and passed him some baby shampoo which he had unpacked earlier. "I saved the rest of the wine. I thought we might finish it of while watching one of your DVD things. I noticed you had a new one delivered today." Harry kept his eyes away from Draco knowing that his cheeks where coloured slightly pink. It was quite romantic really watching a rom com together with wine. Of course Draco probably didn't realise it was a rom com that Harry had received and most likely Draco would be sat on 'his' chair while Harry spread out on the couch. Harry had a flash of him and Draco cuddled up on the couch but luckily he didn't have to analyse why he imagined that because at that moment Amy began splashing them. Amy giggled at there hair wich was now heavy with water and to Harry's surprise Draco just laughed and lightly splash her back resulting in another giggle from Amy.

"Shes alright this kid its just a shame about the red hair."

"I like her red hair" Harry protested.

"You would" Draco splashed Harry with water resulting in a splashing war between all three of them.

...

The film wasn't too bad in the end Harry had cried when the two main characters had finally got together which earned him a strange look from Draco but Draco had admitted he had enjoyed the film and wouldn't mind watching another one with Harry. This had made Harry smile and he told Draco he would be glad for the company. Watching films was one of his favourite past times but he had to admit that watching them on his own wasn't as fun as watching them with someone else. Harry went to check on Amy while Draco got ready for bed and he was glad that she was still sound asleep. When he got into bed Draco was sat up reading and after half an hour of unsuccessfully trying to sleep with the light on he finally cracked.

"Draco I want to go to sleep." He moaned turning around to face Draco.

"Go to sleep then. Oh by the way did you leave the door open so we could hear Amy if she wakes up?" Draco turned the page of the book and Harry noticed he was taking notes down on a note book.

"Yes I left the door open like you told me too. The lights on and you know I can't sleep when the lights on." Harry peered over Draco's shoulder to see what he was reading. "Draco come on. I'm sure Hermione will let you borrow it I don't think she needs it anymore."

"I wouldn't count on it. There's a whole chapter on pregnancy here." Draco showed Harry the Pregnancy chapter which was full of Hermione's scribbles.

"So" Harry shrugged and then quickly turned back to Draco. "Are you saying Hermione's Pregnant?"

"Yes I believe she is pregnant. Lets just hope its another girl the female Weasley's don't seem to be that bad." Harry didn't even register that Draco had just complimented the Weasley family.

"Wait a minute your telling me that Hermione's Pregnant and they told you before they told me!" Draco sushed him and pointed towards the guest room where Amy slept.

"I don't think they have told anyone yet" Draco turned back to his book.

"Then how do you know?" Harry was shocked that his best friends where having another baby.

"Obvious really. She's gained weight she's got that funny glow her and Weasle keep exchanging..."

"You're lying Draco. Tell me how you know." Harry was desperate for details.

"All right if you insist. I saw her buying a pregnancy magazine about a month ago in this muggle corner shop next door to the Leaky Cauldron." Draco admitted.

"What where you doing in a muggle corner shop?" Draco cringed before he answered.

"Well there's this muggle chocolate bar I like Galaxy its much smoother that wizard chocolate." Harry gave Draco a perplexed look. Hermione was pregnant and hadn't told him and Draco was eating muggle chocolate on the sly.

"Wait a minute you've known for a whole month and you never told me?"

"Well I thought they might want to tell you themselves. Besides I was having too much fun teasing her about it." And suddenly the strange comments Draco had been making clicked into place. "I was wearing glamour in the shop so she wouldn't have known it was me which reminds me to teach you a good one the next time you decided to accidently tell the Wizarding world all our little secrets. Where are them pamphlets by the way? I want to read them."

"Um...I not sure..."

"Accio surrogacy leaflets" Draco gave Harry a withering look as he snatched the pamphlets in mid flight. "Honestly Potter anybody would think you never went to Hogwarts."

"You know when Snape told me about the curse I actually thought Wizards could get pregnant." Harry told Draco while taking on of the leaflets to read himself.

"I know we laughed about it after I had stopped being mad at him anyway."

"Snape laughs?" Harry just couldn't quite imagine what Snape would look like laughing which was strange because he had been imagining all sorts of strange things today.

"At you yes." Harry rolled his eyes his imagination was back with full force as a picture of Draco and Snape laughing at him while drinking whiskey materialised in his mind. That shouldn't have hurt but it did.

"Draco do you actually want this child? Pretend there no curse would you want it? Harry asked in a serious voice which made Draco frown.

"I've not really thought about it. It's been a bit of a whirlwind really hasn't it? Before I was pretty much resigned to the fact that I would never have children but I have always wanted them. I suppose this is our chance and in a way the curse has given us what we wanted. I know that you desperately wanted a child I could see the longing in your face every time you saw Amy. I know I act like a prat towards you Harry but I do want you to be happy. I've decided that I'm going to take the next year as a research year that way I can be home all the time to look after the baby." Harry began shaking his head at this.

"This is because I'm terrible with Amy isn't it?" Draco laughed away Harry's fears though.

"Not at all it's just the most logical option that I can come up with. We will both be in our second year of training which means you will be on placement at St Mungos and everyone knows they give student weekend and nights shifts. You'll be tired and I need to be home to support you I have to take one of my three years as a research year so what better than next? I would trust you completely with our child though Harry." Harry opened his mouth to thank Draco for thinking everything through for them but before he could Amy began to cry. "I will go and check on her" Draco told him before he scuttled out of the room. When he returned Harry was fast asleep with his glasses on and still hold the leaflets.

...

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you to Shebajay, DopeyDD, DreamerofAngels, and LIGHTNSHADOWS for reviewing! **

**Still not getting much reviews (Sniff sniff) but go feedback and lots of people adding this story to there alerts. Please review even if you want to give me a bit of criticism. I would like to know if I'm going wrong somewhere! **

**Thanks Guys!**

**P.S I have a huge surprise coming up in my next chapter so stay tuned! EEEkk!**


	13. Winning Tickets

A/N: Hey guys, so Darloudasha has agreed to proof read this story before I post it so a MASSIVE thank you to her!

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

"Did everything go alright?" Hermione asked, taking Amy from Harry and giving her a hug. She and Ron had just returned from Paris.

"It went brilliant. How was Paris?" Harry asked, taking Amy's packed bag from Draco and handing it to Ron.

"It was simply wonderful! I've had the most brilliant time. You two should go there sometime." She flashed Harry a bright smile, which made him blush and mutter, "Maybe." Draco looked equally as uncomfortable and began wiping down the table. Sensing their discomfort, Ron saved them by changing the subject. "Well, thanks for looking after Amy. Sorry we can't stay for a brew but we promised Mum we'd be at the Burrow for midday."

"No worries. Oh, Hermione, have you done something to your hair?" Harry smirked as he gave her a kiss goodbye.

"No, I've had the same hairstyle since we left school." She frowned at Harry and then turned to Ron as if to say 'Do you know what he's on about?' Ron just shrugged.

"That's a new robe she's wearing?" Ron supplied.

"That must be it! Did you get that in Paris Hermione?" She frowned again but nodded. "It's a bit baggy though isn't it?"

"That's what I told her but she didn't listen. You're going to have to alter it Hermione." Ron told her, then gave Harry a one armed hug goodbye. "We will see you, and thanks again for looking after Amy."

Once they had flooed away Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Subtle Potter, subtle."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry looked away trying to hide his smile from Draco.

"Oh! Hermione! You look totally different. Have you got fatter?" Draco said in a high pitched voice.

"I did not call Hermione Fat! And my voice sounds nothing like that. Harry added indignantly.

"Well, you implied that she was bigger. I mean, you might as well of demanded she take a pregnancy test right there and then!" Draco rolled his eyes and then grabbed his coat from the coat rack. "I'm going shopping. Do you want anything?"

"Yes, a frying pan to hit you over the head with."

"I heard that!" Draco shouted from the front door.

"You where meant to." Harry shouted back in mock sweetness.

...

"What's Alton Towers?" Draco asked Harry that night over dinner.

"It's a muggle theme park. You know, with rides and amusement arcades and things. Like a big fair ground. Not that I've ever been to one… just heard others talking about it. Why do you ask?" Harry asked while moving his carrots from one side of his plate to the other.

"I won tickets while I was shopping. These people got me to fill in this stupid survey and then they put me in a draw and I hung around for an hour or so and then they drew my name." Draco shrugged. "And stop messing with those carrots. If you don't want them just leave them."

"You have won tickets to Alton Towers." Harry put his fork down and pushed his plate away.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" Draco said, seemingly disinterested but pulling the tickets from his pocket to pass to Harry.

"Draco, these are weekend passes including hotel! Are we going?" Harry almost shouted.

"We? I'm pretty sure they are my tickets and I can take who I want."

"Oh." Draco watched as Harry all but deflated and felt a stab of guilt making him cringe.

"Of course, if I was to go I would have to take you, wouldn't I?" Draco saw a small smile on Harrys face after he said that. "But I don't want to go."

"Draco, we have to! These are Free Tickets and they're probably worth a lot of money. We can't just waste them." Harry cried.

"Well, sell them to one of your muggle loving friends. I don't want to go to some stupid theme park!" Draco clean their plates magically and put them away, which he knew would just aggravate Harry even more as he hated spell washed dishes.

"Draco, please, aren't you just a little bit curious?" Harry asked. Draco just raised an eyebrow. "I really want to go." Harry whined, following Draco into the living room. Draco sat down on his chair by the fire while Harry flopped down on the sofa.

"No means no, Harry."

"But..."

"No buts."

...

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Draco repeated for about the fiftieth time that day. He cringed thinking back to the look on the receptionist face when they requested a room with a double bed instead of two singles. That just put Draco into an even fouler mood.

"Oh, lighten up Draco. I know you secretly wanted to." Harry smirked at him before disappearing through a door on the right hand side of the room. "OH MY GOD!"

"What's wrong?" Draco jumped up running towards the door Harry had just gone through.

"Just look at this bathroom!" Harry stood in the middle of the luxurious bathroom staring in awe. "There are no words to describe it...ooooh! Free stuff!" He picked up the various toiletry products as if to make sure they were real. "Oh, Merlin! Bathrobes with the Alton Tower logo on them!" He picked them both up and threw one to Draco. "Here, put it on. We'll match."

Draco looked unimpressed and didn't even bother trying to catch the bathrobe. He leaned against the doorway and watched Harry flit around the bathroom trying out different products. "Are you always this camp in the muggle world?" Harry carried on exploring, not even raising an eyebrow in Draco's direction, and declared that Draco should 'shut up and cheer up'. And Draco did just that, well, the shutting up part anyway. Harry found him ten minutes later sulking on their plush bed. Draco didn't even acknowledge him as he lay down next to him trying to see what was so interesting about the ceiling.

"Do you want to set off now? You see, the earlier we get there the quieter it will be, and I know how you hate crowds." Harry urged Draco softly.

"I'm not going. I'm just going to stay here, a safe distance from those so called 'rides'." Harry propped himself up on one elbow so he could look at Draco's face.

"Come on, Draco! I can't go on my own. It would be no fun! Just give it a try, and if you don't enjoy yourself we will leave tomorrow, promise." Draco didn't move a muscle. "McDonalds!" Harry suddenly yelled and Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "I remember that story you told me about your summer after first year when you asked your father if he would take you to McDonalds as you had overheard some students talking about how good it was but he refused to take you." Draco just gave him a look which clearly said 'Is there a point to bringing up my traumatic upbringing at the hands of a sadist?' and Harry just smiled at him. "Well, there's a McDonalds here! I will take you! Come on, Draco, you know you want to."

"Fine." Draco rolled his eyes and crawled off the bed. "But I will remember your promise and if I hate it we are going home tomorrow." Harry just smiled as he collected his coat on the way out.

...

"I am not going on that, Potter!" Draco's face was a picture as he looked up at Oblivion.

"Why not?" Harry asked for the third time that day. Draco wasn't making it easy, though Harry never expected him too.

"We'll be killed. No one can survive a vertical drop and live!" Draco cried, eyes wide as he watched the carriage of people disappear into a black hole.

"Look Draco." Harry turned him around and they watched as the carriage appeared out of another hole with the passengers looking intact and unharmed.

"No way!" As Harry predicted, Draco folded his arms like a stubborn child again.

"Do I have to remind you what you said after you came off Air?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "Fine. If you insist. After I forced you to go on Air you said, 'Wow that was amazing. Can we do that again?' How do you know you won't feel the same after this one?"

" I won't. I know it!"

"Just give it a try. We can go to McDonalds after this ride."

"Fine." Harry had won again, he thought smugly as he took Draco's hand and marched him over to the ride entrance. Twenty minutes later, as Harry and Draco sat suspended over the edge of the drop, Draco turned to Harry and told him he would never forgive him if this ride killed him. Before Harry could reply their carriage was dropped and Harry could only smile when Draco grabbed his hand.

...

**McDonalds**

"So, how is your first McDonalds burger?" Harry waited until Draco had just taken a big bite of his Big Mac before asking him, naturally. He watched as Draco struggled to swallow it.

"I never imagined muggle food could taste this good." Harry laughed.

"Don't get too carried away. Burgers make you fat." Draco eyed the burger suspiciously, but then shrugged and carried on eating. Harry glanced down at the photo he was holding and again couldn't control his giggles. "We have to get this framed. Your face is just hilarious. I imagine this is how you would look if someone told you that Voldemort had returned from the dead...again." He held the picture up for Draco to see. "You looked so funny; all scared and un-Malfoyish."

"I'm going to burn it!" Draco made a grab for it but Harry held it out of his reach.

"I've already put an unbreakable charm on it so you won't be able to damaged it or banish it." Harry put the picture back in his bag. "So do you think we will be returning tomorrow?"

"Only if we get to have McDonalds again."

...

Later that night, after a few too many drinks at the bar, Draco helped a very drunk Harry through the door of their hotel room. Draco had to admit he had enjoyed the variety show the hotel put on, and was convinced that the so called magician was really a wizard. Harry stumbled, almost pulling Draco down on the floor with him.

"Why did you drink so much?" Draco asked, exasperated, and dumping Harry on the bed. Harry just shrugged and began unsuccessfully trying to get the shoes off his feet. Draco sighed and began to help Harry get ready for bed, muttering about Gryffindors and there tendencies.

"Draco?" Harry asked after they were both tucked in bed.

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you think...um...what do you think they will look like?" Draco looked at Harry as if he had grown a second head.

"What are you talking about now?" He watched as Harry blushed a little.

"The baby, Draco. When he or she comes, what do you think they will look like?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Like me, hopefully. Now shut up and go to sleep, will you?" With that Draco turned away.

"Night Draco."

"Night Harry."

...

On Monday morning, as Draco sat down to watch a bit of morning television before setting off to training, he noticed a new addition to their mantel: the picture from Oblivion. Shaking his head he got up to have a closer look. He was quite pleased with the choice of frame. Harry had chosen a black metallic one which matched the decor of the living room. It looked especially stunning against the black marble of the mantel, which made Draco briefly wonder why they didn't have more pictures up. He quickly realised that this was probably the only picture they had of the two of them. He glanced over it, grimacing at how ridiculous he looked next to Harry, who seemed to be taking the drop in stride and smiling that smile of his. The Draco noticed something strange, which he hadn't seen before. They were holding hands. Draco briefly reached out and touched their hands, which were holding tightly on to each other. He quickly drew his hand back, as though burnt, when he heard Harry thundering down the stairs.

A/N: Hope you loved this chapter! Review if you did!

Oh and I'm actually ahead of myself and the next chapter is all typed up just waiting to be 'proofed' so expect it soon!

Jane Alpha x


	14. Picnic Perfect

**Chapter 14**

**Wednesday 23****rd**** June 1999**

Harry arrived home after a long day of training. His bag was weighed down with all the different medi books that he was required to carry around with him every training day. Mondays and Tuesdays where spent in a classroom studying the theories behind healing. The rest of the week was spent wandering around the wards of St Mungos randomly being told to heal some poor soul or another. Today had been a practical day and, after many failed attempts, Harry had managed his first healing spell on a real live patient. He came into the living room and noticed Draco was watching some comedy programme on television. Harry dropped his bag at the door and then dropped himself on the couch.

"I hope you're going to move that bag sometime soon; we have visitors tonight." Draco told him without even sparing him a glance. Harry moved himself into a more comfortable position where he could see both the television and Draco without too much effort.

"Visitors? Oh, but all I what to do is eat, bath and then sleep. Is that too much to ask for?" Draco finally looked over at him and Harry watched as his shoulder crinkled disapprovingly. "What now?"

"Harry, you have blood on your uniform. You look like you have just stabbed someone to death." Harry looked down at himself and, sure enough, he was covered in blood, which stood out garishly against his white Medi-Wizard uniform. "Please get changed before we eat. It's disgusting."

"Sorry, I didn't realise. Took me a few tries to heal this guys cut. His wife's a robe maker and her spell misfired and hit him! Nearly took his arm off!" Harry got up, feeling his legs protest as they had to start working again.

"You healed someone?" Draco's tone sounded mildly impressed. Harry just nodded. "That's good. I didn't think you would be working on humans for a while yet."

"Yeh, they don't recon you learn anything if you don't do the practical after you have studied the theory. Who's coming 'round anyway?" Harry asked while picking his bag up from the floor.

"Weasel and wife." Harry looked surprise, clearly trying to remember when he had invited them over. "They invited themselves over for 'drinks' tonight. They're leaving Amy with Molly apparently. They're coming at seven and before you even think of it no you can't have a nap."

"What? But they aren't going to be here for an hour and forty five minutes! I could have a nap now till six and then have dinner with time to spare!" Harry cried trying to convince Draco to let him nap.

"Severus is arriving at six. Now hurry up and get changed. Dinner will be ready in half an hour." With that Draco turned the television off and marched past Harry into the kitchen, presumably to finish their dinner.

"Why is Snape coming?" Draco just shrugged, which annoyed him, but instead of getting into an argument he turned and went upstairs to get changed. Harry really wasn't in the mood for Severus Snape and his snarky comments and nasty attitude tonight.

What annoyed Harry the most about Snape was that he was never late and, as Harry sat at the kitchen table watching the clock strike six pm, the floo flared and the man stepped through without a spec of dust on him. Draco naturally got up to greet his godfather while Harry stayed seated with a look of disdain on his face, making it clear he wasn't happy about Snapes presence in his home. Even more annoyingly, Snape barely spared Harry a nod before making himself comfortable at the table. Harry played with the edge of the table cloth while Draco and his godfather exchanged pleasantries, noticing the disapproving looks Draco kept shooting him for being so rude. Harry didn't have to wait too long, however, before Snape finally addressed him.

"Right Potter. Are you listening? I have important news." Harry just looked up keeping his face expressionless. "I've been in contact with Mr Bennington, who is the senior Medi-Wizard in the surrogacy department at St Mungos. I explained to him about the Nesesitonino Curse and the urgency of the situation, and he's assured me he is going to research the curse thoroughly. I have lent him my own research to read through. He has asked to see you next week."

"That's good, right? You said you usually have to wait months for an appointment with this guy!" Snape looked away from Draco and Harry knew he would not like his next words before he said them.

"Usually couples are seen by one of the other Medi-wizards in the department. Only special cases are seen by Bennington and he is well within his rights to deny you a baby." Harry watched as Draco paled slightly at this. He felt his own stomach turn at the thought at being denied a child. They had come so far in the last few weeks accepting and embracing the thought of having a baby. Draco needed this, they both needed this. "The reason behind your marriage was kept from the Wizarding world, but Bennington is a clever man. It is entirely plausible that he knows you most likely bonded out of necessity and not love. Of course, all you have to do is convince him that you are in love. Perhaps a press leak. If I'm not mistaken it's your anniversary this weekend. I suggest that you're seen. Let the media see you, maybe taking a romantic stroll around the wizard section of Hyde Park." Their anniversary, how could he have forgotten? They were married just before they broke up for school in their seventh year, partly so Draco's father had no pull on him anymore. He was completely Harry's and Harry was completely Draco's. No one else had any claim on them. On Saturday it would be their third wedding anniversary. Strange.

"I'm not happy about this, Severus, but I understand what needs to be done. Will you be leaking the information to the appropriate publications?" Draco's tone had suddenly become very business like and, although Harry wanted to argue, he knew this wasn't the time. He would have to accept what needed to be done.

"If that is your wish I will make sure the appropriate publications know that you will be there at around one?" Draco just nodded. "Now Bennington has requested that you meet him at five pm on the twenty-ninth, which is next Tuesday."

"That should be fine." With that Snape stood, made his excuses, and left. Harry and Draco sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry broke it.

"Wow, so this is really all happening then?" Draco just rolled his eyes at Harry's pathetic attempt at starting a conversation and stood up, walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To write a letter to our lawyer to tell him to let the greedy gossip mongers write whatever they want about us for the next week or so." Harry just grimaced, imagining all the ridiculous stories he was bound to read about himself next week.

...

"How was Alton Towers?" Ron asked, finally succeeding in changing the conversation from Hermione's insistent questioning of Harry's Medi-Wizard training. Harry shot him a quick smile in thanks before answering. "It was absolutely amazing! Wasn't it Draco?"

"I admit that I found it more enjoyable that I expected I would." Harry rolled his eyes in Draco's direction. "He loved it really. He just doesn't want to admit that I was right!"

"I can see you obviously had a great time." Hermione gestured towards the picture on the mantel and Draco let out a groan." You're not a fan of the picture, Draco?" She asked sweetly and Draco got up to leave the room, not a fan of being teased, but stopped dead at Ron's next words.

"Hermione's pregnant... Sorry, that's what we came round to tell you and there just never seemed to be a right moment...so…" Ron gave Hermione a sheepish smile but his embarrassment was short lived as they were suddenly both being hugged by Harry.

"Wow, this is great news guys!" He said and stepping away so Draco could shake their hands and wish them the best. "When are you due?" Harry asked once he and Draco where both seated again.

"Christmas day." Hermione giggled when Harry cried "No Way!"

"We know! I hope it's late to be honest!" Ron told them truthfully.

"He just doesn't want to miss his Mum's Christmas Dinner." Harry laughed at that. 'Typical Ron', he thought.

"He does have a point though, Hermione. Mrs. Weasley does make the best Christmas dinner around." Each year Harry went to the Weasley's for Christmas, each year dragging a kicking and screaming Draco with him. Of course, that meant that Harry had to return the favour and visit Snape after dinner.

"Anyway, you two, have you got any news on the surrogacy front?" Hermione asked them, and Harry felt Draco stiffen slightly at the question. He knew that Draco still wasn't comfortable discussing their personal affairs with Ron and Hermione, but he understood that they were Harry's best friends.

"Well, not really, but we do have an appointment next week with this Bennington guy, which I suppose is a start." Draco nodded in agreement and Harry went on to explain about their media leak as he felt he should probably let them know before they read anything shocking. Hermione and Ron left them to their evening soon after that.

...

**Saturday 27****th**** June 1999 – Draco and Harry's Three year wedding anniversary.**

Harry and Draco walked silently through Hyde Park Wizarding Section, which turned out was found by crawling through some very thick bushes. Of course, unless the bushes recognised your magical signature, you would never find the end so Muggles just came out where they started. Harry mused that any wizard children playing hide and seek around there must be hiding champions. The Wizarding section wasn't much different that the Muggle areas apart from it being much more extravagant and, of course, Wizards were allowed to use magic here. Harry followed Draco through the park towards a fountain which was partially suspended in midair. Harry looked at it in awe even though it was just a fountain; it was stunning and almost mesmerising. When Harry turned back to Draco he wasn't standing next to him anymore. Instead, he was sat on an emerald green and black picnic blanket next to a picnic basket. He patted the space beside him and Harry sat down, leaving a few inches between them. Draco gave him a pointed look, though, and Harry moved closer.

"Its 12:55 now, which means the press have probably been told where we are and are on their way here. Don't worry about what you say; I put up a privacy bubble so no one can hear us." Draco casually slipped his arm around Harry's shoulder, making him feel rather uncomfortable, though Draco seemed to be taking it all in stride. Harry struggled to get comfortable and had no idea what to do with his hands. He finally decided on placing one on the floor so he could learn back slightly and the other he placed softly on Draco thigh.

"Is this ok?" Harry asked, unsure whether it was too much. Draco turned to him flashing him a big smile.

"Of course it's ok. They are here now - don't even try and look for them, you're too obvious. Smile back." Harry plastered a big fake smile on his face before Draco continued. "Right, we will talk like this for a while then we will start on the picnic."

"Ok, so, do we have to sit here smiling like lunatics?" Harry asked.

"Well, isn't that what people in love do?" Draco subtly looked around and then reached for the picnic basket. Harry was a little surprised by the feeling of loss he felt when Draco's arm left his shoulders. "Now, I think they have enough picture of that, so we will get started on the picnic, shall we?" Draco passed Harry a narrow champagne glass and then produced a large bottle of champagne, using a spell to remove the cork. He poured Harry and himself a glass, then placed the bottle to the side and raised his. "To fooling these reporters and that damn Bennington." Harry gave Draco a genuine smile as they clinked their glasses together.

"Draco, this is really quite romantic. I'm surprised!" Harry watched as Draco reached into the picnic basket and produced a bowl of strawberries and a magically heated bowl of chocolate and placed them between them.

"I know how to be romantic. Now think of all the witches who will be swooning over these pictures" Draco told Harry as he dipped a strawberry into the chocolate. "May I feed you?"

"I suppose, for the cameras." Harry said with a roll of his eyes. Draco carefully and slowly fed Harry the strawberry, but as he went to reach for another one Harry stopped him. "I think I will do the feeding this time." Harry followed Draco's example and slowly fed him the strawberry and then it was Dracos turn again. This time, though, Draco pulled the strawberry back challenging Harry to go after it. Which, of course, Harry did until he was practically on top of Draco. "The witches really will have a field day. I suppose it was your plan to get me into this compromising position for the cameras." Harry moved to straddle Draco's waist and Draco finally fed him the strawberry.

"Well, of course. We have to make it look real don't we?" Draco placed his arms behind his head, fully relaxing even though Harry was still on top of him.

"Well, what would a real couple do now?" Harry asked in a sickly sweet voice, bent over Draco as he said it.

"Don't you even dare..." But Harry did dare, and planted a quick peck on Draco's lips. "...Potter."

"What? It was for the cameras. Look, haven't we done enough now?" Harry asked getting off Draco and lying down next to him.

"I suppose so. Finish your champagne and we will leave." Draco told him while sitting up and finishing his own champagne with a slight blush on his face. Harry's smile quickly became smug at seeing that small blush, knowing he had been the one to put it there. Harry wore that smug smile all the way home.

**A/N: Hey Guuuys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**I'm a bit worried to be honest as this story is receiving less and less reviews the more I write! I hope you guys like the way the story is turning out all I want is a Yay or a Nay or even a **** or a **** just please let me know!**

**Forgot to tell you but the story will have 26 chapters all together! I have them planned but if you have any little scenes you desperately want to see this Draco and Harry play out then let me know and I will see if I can fit it in!**

**Thank you again to Darloudasha for proof reading this chapter! **

**Half way through the next chapter so shouldn't be too long a wait! **

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Jane Alpha x**


	15. The Appointment

**Chapter 15**

**Tuesday 29****th**** June 1999**

**8.13am**

Their little picnic had had the desired effect Harry discovered on Tuesday morning. There had already been a small article about their anniversary in the daily prophet on Sunday accompanied with a picture of Draco serving Harry champagne. Draco hadn't been satisfied though to him the picture wasn't, in his words, 'lovey dovey' enough. Harry had just rolled his eyes and let Draco order in every Wizarding publication due to be release over the next two days. That is what greeted him when he came down for breakfast on Tuesday morning. The table was filled with different magazines and papers all open and all full with pictures from the picnic. It was quite strange Harry thought to watch him and Draco acting like a real couple but he had expected to feel uncomfortable when looking at these pictures, but he didn't. Draco was currently reading Witch Weekly seeming not to have noticed Harry's arrival in the kitchen. Harry went about making his breakfast but stopped suddenly when he caught a glimpse of the picture that was with the article Draco was reading. It was the peck that Harry had given Draco and as it played over and over again he couldn't help but blush. How could he have done that? Just a month ago they had almost died because of one kiss and now Draco was sat there watching them kiss over and over again. Granted it was just a peck not exactly anything heavy he had given Hermione pecks many a time hadn't he? He hadn't even thought much about the peck when they had returned to the safety of their home but he probably should have made sure Draco was ok about it. Harry didn't want him having another mini breakdown so Harry cleared his throat to get Draco's attention. Draco turned to him with a puzzled look. "What now? Have you forgotten how to make yourself breakfast?"

"No of course I haven't." Draco smirked at him making him shake his head realising that Draco was teasing him. "I just wanted to make sure you where ok with that?" He asked gesturing towards the picture. "I hope I didn't take advantage or anything."

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not some poor damsel who can't defend themselves Potter. I'm actually quite glad you did it not because I liked it or anything but this is the best article. Just don't do it again alright?"

Harry laughed nervously. "Alright." He busied himself by continuing to make his breakfast. "So you think we are going to get away with it then."

"Defiantly, the press have played their part well and the articles make us seem like the most loved up couple in the world right now. I'm sure if anyone had doubts about our marriage before they will believe us to be happy and in love now."

"I am happy." Harry frowned at his toast.

"What are you on about?" Draco spelled away the articles obviously satisfied with the results.

"You said 'they will believe us to be happy and in love now'. I just want you to know I am happy...I mean I don't know what it feels like to be in love so I don't know what I'm missing and the only thing that was making me unhappy was never having children but that seems to be getting sorted out doesn't it?" Draco was giving him a perplexed look. "What I'm trying to say is I'm not unhappy with you...I'm comfortable...and I don't mind your company." There was a short silence where Draco looked slightly confused.

"Potter I wasn't...um...oh whatever." He waved his armed signalling an end to the awkward conversation. "Remember our meeting at 5pm."

"I know you don't have to keep reminding me. My training finishes half an hour before the meeting so I will meet you at the training reception then. That will give us plenty of time to get to the surrogacy department." Draco nodded and Harry apparated away to his training.

...

**4.33pm**

Harry and his class where just finishing up their trainer was explaining a last couple of don'ts when dealing with someone who's memory has been damaged by a spell when there was a knock at the door. The trainer motioned for them to enter and Harry noticed it was the training department receptionist.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr Malfoy-Potter's husbands in reception. He's demanding that they leave for their appointment now." The poor woman looked scared half to death and Harry knew that was down to Draco.

"Go on Mr Malfoy-Potter where finished for the day anyway." With that Harry packed his stuff up and almost ran from the room. True to the receptionists word Draco was waiting impatiently in the reception. Harry walked straight past him but Draco easily fell into step beside him.

"Did you have to embarrass me like that Draco?" Draco looked away as he smirked trying not to irk Harry more.

"I didn't want to be late." Harry huffed at that and quickened his pace. "It's left here."

"I know where I'm going Draco." Draco grabbed Harry's arm to stop him.

"Listen Harry I'm sorry for embarrassing you I just didn't want to be late. Now will you please calm down and remember were supposed to be in love." Harry shrugged; Draco took this as a good sign and held out his hand to him.

"We have to hold hands?" Draco just raised an eyebrow at Harry which in turn made Harry roll his eyes but took hold of his hand. Draco flashed him a small smile and lead Harry the rest of the way to the surrogacy department. Once they arrived Draco directed Harry to a seat in the waiting room and then proceeded to book them in. When he returned he sat down next to Harry laced their fingers together and leaned close to whisper into his ear.

"Remember to smile Harry. We are a happily married couple and if the healer happens to mention anything about sex try not to look too horrified. We have to make him think that we are your average sexually active couple. Oh and let me do the talking unless he actually addresses you. Ok?" Harry just nodded not trusting himself to do much more. He was finding it hard not to think about sex when someone was leaning over him their hot breath ghosting his ear. Harry closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. "What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes I'm fine just a little nervous is all." Harry gave him a small smile. Draco looked unsure but before he could question Harry the door across the room from them opened and a short greying Wizard peered out a smile spreading across his face when he spotted them.

"Ah Misters Malfoy-Potter this way please." Draco pulled him up and towards the man who politely shook their hands and seated them on a comfy settee and offered then some tea which Draco politely declined for both of them. Mr Bennington took a seat in an equally comfy looking chair across from them. "Now gents I've been fully informed of your situation and I believe that surrogacy is the only way forward for you both." At that Harry felt a little bit of the tension that Draco had been carrying over the last through weeks fall away. "I have researched the curse and I do appreciate the urgency of the situation but that doesn't mean we can skip all the paperwork. This usually takes a couple of months but you two are my first priority and with yours and Mr Snapes cooperation I'm sure we can have it completed by the end of July. How does that sound?"

"That sound perfect Mr Bennington and I fully appreciate what you're doing for us." Bennington quickly waved away Draco's thanks. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well unfortunately this is the boring part. We need you to fill in quite a bit of paperwork which will include references on your relationship, how you are as people, and how you are with children. Have you had much contact with children?"

Draco nodded. "Yes we regularly look after a family friend's young child; she's a lovely little thing." Harry very nearly scoffed at that.

"Well that's excellent you shouldn't have trouble with the references. We also need both of you to submit to a medical examination and we need details of your financial situation. I'm sure you understand why?"

"Yes of course."

"Brilliant. I also require all my parents to be to attend classes before the birth of their child just to make sure that you are fully prepared. Would that be agreeable?" Draco and Harry both nodded. "Good. Now I'm going to explain a bit about the process. I won't go into too much detail at this stage but I will tell you the essentials. Even though we use a surrogate mother the child will be both of yours a complete mixture of your genes. The surrogate mother will essentially be an incubator for nine months. You are of course expected to pay a fee to the mother I hope you where informed of this before." Harry almost shook his head but caught himself in time. "You will not meet her and she will not know whose child she is carrying. You will receive updates every month about how the baby is developing and of course magical projections of the baby. So Gentlemen how does that sound?"

"That sounds great. So the next step is for us to get all the paperwork completed?"

"Yes that's right and once that's done we can begin to brew the potion which will enable you two to create the foetus."

"I wonder Mr Bennington if there is there any way that the potion could be started before we complete the paper work. If I'm not mistaken it takes a month to brew and there's no guarantee that it will work the first time. I have very little time now Mr Bennington as I am sure you are aware and if the potion was brewed early as well as a backup batch we could have more chance of this surrogacy working. I know that you contract out Potions Master but I would like to work on the potion myself with my Godfather Severus Snape. He is a Potions Master as I am sure you know?" This was the first time that Harry had been informed that they may not get 'pregnant' straight away and he couldn't help the stab of worry in the pit of his stomach at the thought. There was something else there too at the idea that Draco wanted to make the potion that would create their child himself.

"It isn't usually our policy but then again we don't usually have such a renowned Potions Master such as Mr Snape brewing our potions. I will see what I can do but I will have to clear it with the hospital board."

"Thank you." Mr Bennington just nodded.

...

**5.35pm**

Draco had motioned for Harry to stay quiet after they left Mr Bennington office and after a brief hold up where they had been barraged with the press they had finally made it home.

"I'll make dinner tonight if you want?"

"You made it last night?" Draco just shrugged and carried on into the kitchen to prepare their food. Harry took a seat at the table. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" Draco asked but he carried on with the task in hand clearly not wanting to be distracted at the moment.

"That this is really happening. That you and I will have a baby this time next year."

"Hmmm." Draco carried on with the cooking seemingly not paying too much attention to Harry.

"Hmmm? Don't you think this is a bit of a big deal?"Draco shrugged. "What's wrong? Is this about that fact that there's a chance that the potion won't work?" Draco seemed to stiffen a little at that and Harry got up and approached him. Draco turned around before he reached him and Harry was shocked to see he was crying. "Oh Merlin. Draco!"

"Don't!" Draco cried and Harry stop moving forwards. He looked any where apart from Harry. "The potion has a 99% success rate but what if where that one percent that it doesn't work for?" He sobbed then and Harry felt tears prick at the side of his own eyes.

"Draco we can't think like that. There's no point worrying until it's actually happened!" Harry made to moved forwards but Draco took a step back.

"It's not your life that where trying to save though is it?"

"Well it is...I mean what I would do without you. You are my life." Draco shook his head at that. "Draco you know I hopeless at almost everything I don't know how I would survive without you plus I...I care about you." Draco sobbed again and Harry quickly concluded that he hated that sound and never wanted to hear it again. "Please let me comfort you?" Neither of them did nothing for a couple of seconds then finally Draco nodded and almost fell into Harry's waiting arms which found a perfect place around Draco's shoulders and Draco clutched at the back of Harry's robes and buried his head in the crook of his neck. Harry whispered comforting words to Draco for a while and stroked his silky hair until his tears stop. They stepped awkwardly away from one another and then business continued as usual in the Malfoy-Potter household. Well apart from the whispered 'Thank you' that is.

**A/N**: I hoped you liked that! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Sorry it's so slow moving this story I'm a very busy person but I have all these ideas for stories and just have to write then!

Just 11 more chapters to go now guys!

Please review.

Thanks

JaneAlpha


	16. Letters and Potions

**Well here it is Chapter 16! Sorry I've posted it a few times couldn't get the format to go right! Hope it works this time! I'm proud of myself for getting it out so quick! **

**You will all have to thank 2910leiv and Spikesbitch for giving me back my confidence in this story! And thankyou for everyone else who reviewed especially those who review every chapter! I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you also to Darloudasha for editing the chapter to that it makes sense!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**Tuesday 6th July 1999**

"So all you can do now is wait?" Ron asked from across the table in The Three Broomsticks. Once a month the trio meet here to have drinks. Draco wasn't with them as he was working on the surrogacy potion with his Godfather.

"Yeah, we just have to wait for the go ahead. Luckily St Mungos has contracted Snape to make the potion so he and Draco got started on it a couple of days ago." With each of their classes, and now the potion to brew, Harry had barely seen Draco over the last two days and it had started to take it's toll on the two of them.

"Well, that's good news then? I read that getting the potion brewed is the hardest part. St Mungos don't pay very well so they struggle to find quality brewers. A lot of the potions are weak, but if Snape is brewing it then it's bound to be the best, right?" Hermione reasoned. Harry knew that she was trying to make him feel better about the whole thing, but every day he grew more and more nervous that this wasn't going to work out as they hoped. "How's Draco doing with his Mastery? Is he keeping up with all the work and handling all this extra stress?"

"That's the one plus point to this who thing. That and the fact I get to be a father. Working with Snape will actually be counted towards his apprenticing side of his Mastery. As I'm sure you already know, Hermione, Potions Masters have to brew three extremely difficult potions with an accredited Potions Master so this potions counts as one. He want to complete the other two before the baby comes, which I'm sure he will manage with Snape as his Godfather." Harry felt a slight twinge in his chest and took another swig of his butter beer to try and get rid of the discomfort.

"Harry, whose going to look after the baby? With you and Draco both training. I mean, when the baby first arrives I will still be off work so I could take them for a while, and then I suppose you could ask Molly."

"Actually, Draco is going to take next year as his research year to stay home and look after the baby. He will have to do a little extra credit work so he can finish the year a little earlier than he's schedule to. Of course, the baby could arrive in early May if we are lucky. I'm taking some extra credit classes too. For the first month or so I would like to be at home with the baby as well." and Draco, he added silently, but the thought was accompanied by another twinge in his chest, this one a little stronger than the last.

"Well, you both seem to have everything worked out. I'm Happy for you Harry. You are obviously looking forward to fatherhood."

"Yeah, Mate, even if it is with Malfoy. Shall I get us another round in?" Ron asked getting up.

"No. I'm going to have to go guys. I'm not feeling to good. I think the bond's playing up a bit." Harry told them getting up to leave. Hermione jumped up to hug him.

"Will Draco be home?" Harry just shrugged. "Ok, well send me an owl in an hour so I know your ok?" Harry shook her off with a promise to owl and after a quick goodbye to Ron he apparated home. As he suspected, Draco was not yet home. Harry knew the man was far more stubborn and would ignore the bond for as long as possible. He had only one option; apparate to Snape Manor. Five minutes later he was standing at Snapes front door, waiting impatiently to be let in. Finally the door was opened and Snape stuck his head out and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"You have my husband?" Harry asked sharply arms crossed over his chest.

"Draco is working on your surrogacy potion, yes." Snape replied but didn't motion for Harry to enter.

"May I speak with him?"

"You do have telepathic abilities, do you not?" Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. Snape was goading him again; he knew the only reason Harry would turn up here was if it was important and he had probably worked out what the problem was. Snape knew using telepathy when not in the same room as your bonded weakened the bond.

"Do you get off on being a prat or can you just not help yourself?" He knew he shouldn't be so rude to the man, especially on his own property, but at the moment he couldn't help himself.

"You are being a bit of a prat, Sev. Let him in for goodness sake." Draco called from inside the Manor. Snape opened the door and stepped back to let Harry enter. Once inside, Draco approached him giving him an easy smile. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just came to see how you were doing. I wondered if you wanted me to make you some dinner?" Harry rushed, feeling uncomfortable as Snape was still watching him.

"I've eaten here. I thought you were eating out with the Gyffindorks tonight." Thankfully, at this point Snape made an impatient noise and started heading out of the room. "Come on. I want to show you something." Draco took Harry's arm and led him in the direction that Snape had gone.

"Ok. I did eat out but I…"

"I know. I'm sorry I got a bit carried away and I should have spent more time at home over this last week. I'll ask Severus to finish up and we could go home and watch one of your films." Harry almost sighed in relief at that. At that moment they entered Snapes Potions lab and the man shot them a disgusted look.

"I'm beginning to think the pictures from your anniversary where not a set up." Snape sent them a sneer, but the comment alone was enough to make Draco drop Harry's arm.

"You're starting to sound jealous, Sev." Draco teased. "Harry, this is the potion. I thought you might like to see it. We have a couple more sessions work to do on it and then we just have to wait for it to finish brewing." Harry looked over at the thick bubbling brown gloop and found it quite hard to believe that it was going to make him a father. "Sev, is it ok if you finish up here alone?" Snape just nodded and shooed them off.

**Monday 19th July 1999**

Harry had just apparated home after a long and tiring day of training. The extra credit course he was taking was taking it out of him, but he was lucky that it would finish in three weeks time. The bond had settled again, thankfully, and Draco had made sure he was home more and only worked on the potion when Harry was in class.

"Harry?" Draco called from the living room.

"Yes?" All Harry wanted to do right now was have a bath and go to bed. He couldn't even be bothered to eat dinner.

"Could you come in here for a moment?" With a dramatic sighed Harry trudged to the living room, all thoughts of a bath and bed forced from him. Draco stood facing the wall, back turned to Harry. "We received a letter from the surrogacy department today."

"What? Really? That was quick. What does it say? Are our references ok?" Draco turned to him then and presented him with the sealed letter.

"I want you to open it." Harry frowned but took the letter from Draco.

"Do you want to read it together?" Draco shook his head so Harry proceeded in opening up the envelope and quickly skimmed it over, not wanting Draco to be waiting longer than necessary. "We've been granted a place in the surrogacy programme! Our references were fine and a surrogate mother has been found." Harry suddenly found himself with his arms full of a visibly shaking Draco.

"Thank Merlin." He whispered. Harry stroked his soft hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"Hey, you. Come on, cheer up! We should be celebrating."

"I know. It's just I've been so worried that something would go wrong. Now we've been accepted and I finally feel like I have some hope." Draco pushed back from Harry after discretely wiping his eyes on Harry's shoulder. "I mean, I know it's not over yet but the potion is brewing well and we have enough for quite a few tries. I was worried that they wouldn't find a surrogate in time. This is good news."

"Draco, you need to stop thinking these things. Have you been sleeping alright? If you haven't you should ask Snape for some Dreamless Sleep." Harry had notice that Draco had been very emotional recently and had found him crying on a few occasions. Harry had comforted him and Draco seemed ready to accept the hugs that Harry offered. It was strange to be sharing voluntary hugs with Draco, but Harry found that he quite liked them.

"I'm alright. Honestly, Harry. I'm confident in the potion and I truly believe that in two weeks everything will be perfect." Harry nodded accepting Draco's reply. They hadn't yet discussed the topic of sex and Harry certainly wasn't going to bring it up. "We should let everyone know."

"Wait. Don't. Let's just keep it to ourselves for a while and we can announce it on Friday at Molly's birthday party. I mean, there is no better time. Everyone we want to know will be there, including Snape, though I still have no idea why he turns up every year." Draco looked at him for a second or so, seemly weighing up the pros and cons of an announcement.

"Are you sure? There will be people at the party that don't know about the curse. There is only Severus, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Molly and Arthur who know."

"I know. I want everyone else to know and I don't want to tell them about the curse. I want this baby, Draco, and I would want it even without the curse." Draco smiled at that.

"I think an announcement seems like a fantastic idea, Harry. Come on, let's go out for tea. There's a new restaurant opened in Diagon Alley that I want to try out." Harry was tired still but he couldn't quite deny himself this. It was a chance for him and Draco to celebrate alone without anyone else know what they were celebrating. It seemed very special.

"Ok. I'll just get changed and then we can go." As Harry changed he imagined what his and Draco's life might be like in five years. Would Harry be teaching their child how to ride his or her first broomstick or would Draco have the toddler holed up in his lab with a 'My first potion set'? Maybe their child wouldn't like riding brooms or brewing potions. Maybe they would enjoy reading more or watching cartoons. Harry almost laughed at the thought of what Draco's face would be like if their child asked to watch cartoons.

"Harry, are you ready?"

"Coming!"

**A/N Next chapter coming soon! Hope you all enjoyed. **

**P.S I've been a bit naughty and started another story…although there will only be three parts but you may want to check it out!**


	17. I vant you're blood!

**Chapter 17 **

**Friday 23****rd**** July 1999**

Harry was currently failing at fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror when Draco called from the bedroom. "How are we going to do this again?" Harry rolled his eyes Draco had been fretting about their impending announcement all day of course Harry was nervous too but not quite as nervous as Draco seemed to be.

"Just go with the flow. I'm pretty sure the moment will just present it's self and then we'll get everyone's attention and tell them we're trying for a baby." Harry told him walking back into their bedroom noticing Draco sat on the bed waiting for him. "Did you finish that statement?" Harry asked walking over to his tie rack and picking out a simple black tie.

"Yes and I sent it too our lawyer. Did you want to read it first?" Draco asked and Harry glanced at him through the mirror where he was fixing his tie and shook his head.

"No that's alright. I trust your judgement when it comes to the press." Draco stood then with one of his own ties in his hand and turned Harry towards him.

"You shouldn't wear that tie it makes you look like your going to a funeral." Draco told him taking the tie from around his neck. "This tie is much more appropriate for a birthday." Draco fitted the tie he was holding and turned Harry to look at him self in the mirror keeping hold of his upper arms. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Is Slytherin green also appropriate?" Harry asked pulling at the shimmering green skinny tie that Draco had put on him and had to admit it did look better than the black one he had picked out.

"It's emerald to match your eyes." Draco informed him with a shrug moving away. "How do you think everyone will take it?" Harry shook his head slightly telling Draco he had no idea.

"You know the Weasley's; they love kids."

"And the rest of the order?" Harry blew out a breath and walked over to Draco putting a hand on his shoulder. "Draco I'm sure the order will be supportive of us. We are not children anymore and they know that. Plus we've been married for three years... having a baby would be a natural progression for any other couple. Why not us?"

"We are not _any other couple_ though are we, Harry? The Order knows the truth about us." Harry sighed and gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze before letting go.

"I'm sure that they will give us just this. They took everything else from us didn't they?" Draco just stayed silent. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I have Molly's present here." Draco said passing Harry a neatly wrapped box with a card stuck to the top.

"Thanks. Should we floo or apparate?"

"Apparate; this is a new suit." Draco said gesturing to his outfit.

"Ok. Should we side-long..." Harry blushed slightly and Draco frowned. "I've been there before as much I disliked being at _The Hut_ I know the coordinates."

"It's the Burrow and I know you've been before but I thought it might be nice to arrive together considering our announcement." Harry shrugged offering his arm to Draco. To Harry's surprise Draco took it without much fuss. "Lead the way then." With that Harry apparated them both to the Burrows garden gate. It seemed as though the festivities had already begun. The garden was fully of faerie lights which Harry suspected might actually be real faeries; they danced about lighting up the garden now that the sun had almost set. He could hear the laughter of the other Weasley brothers and the giggles of the Weasley woman. "Come on." Harry told Draco letting go of his arm. Mrs. Weasley was naturally the first person to spot them coming down the garden path and Harry was immediately enveloped into a hug.

"Oh Harry we don't see you enough these days." She told him releasing him to take a good look at his appearance. "Your looking well, Harry." Harry went to say thank you but Molly had already moved on to Draco pulling the horrified looking man against her chest. "Oh and Draco, Dear, me and Arthur have been ever so worried since we heard about the curse." Draco was mouthing the word 'help' to Harry who was trying not to laugh at him.

Harry cleared his throat. "Happy Birthday, Molly. Draco and I got you a little something." Of course after much complaint that he hated shopping and had no idea what to get a middle aged witch for her birthday Draco had agreed finally picked Molly up something much to Harry's relief.

"Oh you didn't need to get me anything dears." She said taking the present as Draco tried to get invisible rumples out of his clothing. "Come along and help yourself to a drink and I've laid out a bit of a buffet!" Harry and Draco complied and where lead to the buffet table where they helped themselves to some butterbeer before heading out to mingle. Draco stayed very close to Harry's side which was not unusual for Draco when they where around the Weasley's due to past tricks played on him by the Weasley twins.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted from where she was sat at one of the garden tables with Fleur. They sat down with them after Harry gave them both a kiss on the cheek; both cheeks for Fleur of course.

"Harry you look good tonight. Isn't that Draco's tie? I'm sure I've seen him wearing it before?" Harry blushed a little but thankfully Draco answered for him.

"Harry doesn't have much fashion sense so I decided to lend him some of mine for once." He told her with an easy smile. "Where's are your brats anyway? I thought this place would be teaming with little gingers."

"They're inside. Bill and I brought over a 'ouse elf to watch 'em all. It is easier to 'ave a good time the children get very tired an it is not fair to keep the up." Fleur told them and Hermione nodded.

"This way we can enjoy Molly's party and not have to worry about getting the kids to bed. We'll pick them up in the morning; Bill and Fleur have been paying their House Elf ever since they bought him." She leant forwards slightly which made Harry realised that she was a little tipsy. "And I'll slip him something a little extra when I pick Amy up tomorrow." She smiled and moved back in her seat.

"Excuse me my 'usband is motioning for me to join 'im." Fleur told them and as Harry glanced around he noticed that sure enough Bill was calling Fleur over for where he stood at the back door of the house.

"There trying for another baby... Bill probably found a spare room." Hermione whispered not too quietly.

"Merlin, Granger! That was something I didn't want to know." Harry let out a small laugh at Draco's wide eyes.

"It's Weasley remember; speaking of trying for babies what's happening with your pending family." Harry and Draco exchanged looks and Draco just shrugged. **'Tell her what you will.'**

"Well we do have news but we wanted to tell everyone together." Hermione smiled at that assuming that the news must be good. Before she could comment on the matter Harry heard his name being called from across the garden. "Mate come over here you've got to see this." Ron shouted from where he was stood with the twins and Charlie. Harry hesitated knowing that Draco wouldn't be a fan of whatever he was being called over to see.

"You go Harry. I'll stay here with Draco. Plus I have to pick his brains on a potion I read about last week; I was hoping to speak with Severus about it too..." She looked hopefully to Draco who had angled himself more towards Hermione clearly eager to hear about this potion she had found.

"He'll be here soon we could talk about it all together. Go Harry, be immature, while the adults talk potions." Draco said shooing him with a flick of his hand and Harry mouth 'Thank you' to Hermione over his back. Before he reached the mischievous Weasley brothers he ran into Remus who he hadn't even noticed was at the party yet. "Remus I've missed you!" Harry cried embracing the Werewolf.

"Harry! It's good to see you. Just got here myself how long have you been here?" Remus smiled while waving at Kinsley who was stood by the punch bowl which was always a risky place to be when the twins where about. "Well not long about half an hour or so... Draco and Hermione are waiting for Snape to arrive so that they can have a terribly boring discussion about a potion." Remus laughed merrily.

"I'll have you know, Potter, for those of us who actually embraced our magical educations Potions are not boring." Harry cringed a bit at being caught slagging off potions by Snape then turned round slightly to face the man.

"Evening Snape. I was beginning to hope... sorry... think you weren't going to turn up." Harry gave him a cheeky smile feeling in quite a good mood tonight which not even Snape could darken.

"I'd never give you that pleasure, Potter. Lupin I took the liberty of getting you a drink... I've check to make sure there are no ingredients which will have a reaction to the new strain of Wolfsbane I brewed you." Snape passed the drink to Remus and Harry's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline; he had never seen Snape do anything for anyone apart from Draco.

"Thank you, Severus how very thoughtful." Remus said taking a sip from the drink. "Red wine my favourite."

"I'm glad you approve." Snape nodded his head then took a sip of his own drink. "Now I think I will locate my godson. Have a good night, Lupin. Potter." With that Snape left them to find Draco and Harry turned to Remus who was taking another sip as if nothing unusual had happened.

"Who the hell was that?" Remus smiled as if he predicted Harry would say something.

"That was Severus Snape, Harry. He was you're Potions Master at Hogwarts for seven years not to mention your Husbands Godfather." He replied simply.

"Well he wasn't acting very much like Snape! He was being nice!" Remus shrugged.

"He's been making some delicate changes to my Wolfsbane and he's got me on a strict diet so he can monitor the monthly changes accurately. He's just making sure I'm sticking to it." He flashed Harry a smile but he just received another strange look. If Harry didn't know any better he'd say what he had just witnessed was Snape's way of flirting. That thought made him feel a little sick though.

"I dunno it was a little friendly don't you think? I think he was..." Suddenly Remus began waving franticly to someone behind Harry. "Arthur! Long time no see... Sorry Harry you know what it's like at these gatherings. I'll catch up with you later!" With that he bounced over to Mr. Weasley and Kinsley who both looked a little surprised at his enthusiasm. Harry frowned feeling a little confused at Remus' behaviour now too. He glanced over to where Snape had joined Draco and Hermione's discussion. Though Snape didn't seem to be paying them much attention and was currently staring shamelessly at Remus. Maybe Snape really did have a crush on the Werewolf... but before Harry could even finish that thought the black eyes where on him. He turned away and marched over to where Ron was; blushing a little after being caught staring at Snape.

An hour later Harry felt his shirt being pulled and he turned away from his conversation with Charlie about the latest dragon he was trying to tame to find Draco staring at him expectantly. "I think we should do it now if we wait any longer there would be no point doing it at all as everyone would probably be too drunk to remember it any way." Harry nodded and looked around the garden noticing most of its patron where now quite merry.

"Come on then. Let's ask Molly." Harry marched over to Mrs. Weasley knowing that Draco was following close behind and cleared his throat distracting her from a conversation with Penelope about the best clothes washing spell to use on a bigger load. "Molly, I know it's your birthday, but we, Draco and I, where wondering if we might make an announcement while everyone's together."

"Of course Harry. I'll just get everyone's attention shall I?" With that she cast a sonourous charm on herself. "Everybody gather round. Harry and Draco are going to make an announcement." The noise level in the garden instantly fell and everyone turn towards them. "The floors all yours." Molly said moving forwards with the rest of the small crowd. Harry felt his stomach drop and truly had no idea what to say. He cast the sonourous charm on himself and spared Draco a quick glance.

"Hello... erm sorry I probably should have wrote something down... I didn't expect..." He was cut off by Ron shouting 'Get on with it, Mate'. "Yes alright. Well as some of you know already me and Draco are trying for a baby." Harry allowed a moment for those he didn't know to get over there shock and after the mumbling had finished he carried on. "Well where happy to say that we had a letter this week giving us the _all clear _from the Surrogacy Department. And well yeh thats about it... hopefully in around Nine months we should have our own baby." There was a woop which Harry was sure came from Hermione and the others clapped and cheered the applause was soon joined by those who weren't privy to this information prior to the announcement and Harry soon found himself being hugged by all the members of the Weasley clan and some of the Order too. A quick glance over to Draco told him he was being treated to a similar fate. For the first time in his years being bonded to Draco he felt truly happy and he couldn't help but smile. He was going to be a father.

**Saturday 24****th**** July 1999**

**9.00am**

"Hangover potion?" Draco smirked from the kitchen table as Harry plonked himself down in the chair.

"Yes please! Why did I join in with the twins drinking game?" Draco laughed and pushed a cup of coffee over to Harry.

"You where happy last night I suppose you just wanted to enjoy yourself. I've put the potion in your coffee you should start to feel better soon. Oh and we need to head over to Severus' soon I'm going to add our blood to the Surrogacy Potion." Harry smiled his thanks and tried to drink his coffee as quickly as possible without burning himself in the process though he wasn't too chirpy about his blood going in the potion he knew it would probably only be a little pin prick.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself too." Harry told him picking up the paper which Draco had just finished reading.

"I did. Don't worry I'm as shocked as you." Draco told him moving on to one of his potions books.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Snape lately?" Harry asked from behind the prophet.

"No I haven't. Why?" Harry shrugged at that and Draco put his book down clearly eager to hear more so Harry did the same with the paper. "I don't know. He was acting weird... nice even. He brought Remus a drink over said he did it to make sure there was no ingredients that would affect his research or something."

"Well that's quite plausible Severus is trying to improve the Wolfsbane after all." Draco told him moving to pick up his own book.

"It was Red wine... Remus' favourite. How would he know that?" Draco gave him a withering look.

"Perhaps it was just a coincidence and even if it wasn't Severus and Remus _have_ known each other for a long time. It's only natural that they would know what drink the other preferred. They've probably eaten together hundreds of times with the Order."

"I suppose but still I've never seen Snape act like that towards Remus. He's usually all snarky like he is with me." Draco shrugged. "He was in a good mood last night perhaps that's why. You should get dressed then we can get this over and done with. After the blood goes in the potion will need to brew for a few days then it will be ready. We don't know when exactly it will be ready all depends on the strength of our Magic and the potency in our blood." Harry nodded not really understanding the intricate details of the brewing of the potion but understanding the importance of getting the blood in as soon as possible. They were on a time limit after all. He left the table and headed upstairs; perhaps he was just thinking too much into things lately.

**9.47am**

Harry stumbled ungracefully through the floo into Snape's reception room. Luckily he managed to stay up right but Draco still rolled his eyes at his near fall.

"I'll go find..." Draco was interrupted by a sharp laugh from the hallway which Harry register as Snape's. He only got a second to realise that he had never before heard Snape laugh when the doors where pulled open and the man marched into the room followed by Remus. The two men stop like House elves caught skiving when they realised they where not alone.

"Harry! Draco! What are you two doing here?" Remus recovered first forcing a smile on to his face although his cheeks were tinged with a slight blush. Harry gave a wided-eyed Draco a meaningful look.

"Draco wants my blood to put in the Surrogacy Potion... or so he tells me that's why he wants it. Why are _you_ here so early?" **'You don't think...?' **Draco's voiced into his head. **'Merlin I hope not!' **Harry answered back.

"I was..." Remus started but Snape cut him off. "He just came to get his Wolfsbane isn't that right, Lupin?"

"Oh yes... I'm going to visit my family down south. You know my sister, Harry, you met her that time." Harry was about to nod but then Draco piped up. "Where is it then?"

"Where's what?" Snape asked glaring a Draco. "The Wolfsbane? You just said he came to..."

"Shrunk it!" Remus almost shouted moving past Snape and towards the fireplace. "I better be off... lots of packing to do! I'll owl you when I get back Harry and we'll have a real catch up." Remus said as he threw the floo powder into the fire. "Bye and thanks Severus." Then he was gone leaving the room in an awkward silence.

'**Oh. My. God.'** Harry wasn't sure which on of them thought it as he turned from the fireplace and back to look at Snape who cleared his throat. "Come on I haven't got all day. Lets get this damned potion finished then I can get work on my other potions." He marched from the room.

"More like get to work on a certain Werewolf." Draco muttered as they moved to follow him.

"What was that Draco?"

"Nothing Uncle Sev!"

**A/N Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm quite proud of myself actually as it quite long and you will never guess what but the next chapter is written too and it's just as long. **

**I'm determined to finish this story this summer and I only have 8 chapters left to write! In next chapter the potion will be ready and you all know what that means for Draco and Harry? They are going to have to do the deed again!**

**I'm setting you guys a challenge! For the next two chapters I want this story to reach 100 reviews! I only need 33 reviews! Surely you guys can spare that can't you?**

**What do you guys think of Remus and Snape? If you hate it I can scrap it... If you love it I can put them in it a little more! Just tell me!**

**Please review,**

**JaneAlpha**


	18. Down and dirty!

Chapter 18

Harry was just making a note of what the healer was telling the class when he felt a distinct scratch inside his mind which usually meant Draco had opened their connection. Sure enough a couple of seconds late Draco's voice was projected into his mind. **"Harry?"**

**"Yes Draco?"**It must be something important for Draco to risk weakening the bond.

**"Sorry to spring this on you while you're in class, but the potion's ready. I wanted to tell you before you got home so you had time to... prepare yourself."**Prepare him for what exactly?**  
**  
**"Oh, ok. Thanks for telling me."**

**"I'm at the hospital now having the potion tested so this shouldn't put too much strain on the bond. I'll see you when you get home."** Harry was kind of glad he had thought to tell him. It gave him a little thinking time before he went home.

"Mr Malfoy-Potter?"

Harry looked up at the healer who was teaching his class today and that's when he realised that the whole class was staring at him. "Sorry... What...?"

"I asked you what spell you would use to relieve pain from a grade one burn? Are you quite alright?" the Healer asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yes, sorry. Would you use a standard pain killing spell?"

"Yes, you would. There isn't actually a specific pain relieving spell for burns although there is a potion. Does anyone know what that potion is?"

Harry waited until he knew it would be safe to drift off again before thinking about what Draco had just told him. The potion was ready. That was a good thing, right? It meant that they could start trying for a baby. It was what was needed when trying for a baby that unsettled Harry. They were going to have sex... tonight. He glanced at the clock realising he only had half an hour left before he was finished for the day and would be going home to Draco. That didn't give him much time to prepare.

...

When Harry apparated into the hallway he could tell straight away that Draco was home. He made short work of the hallway and spotted Draco at the Kitchen table with four potion vials in front of him. At that moment Harry's heart made a thumping protest and he felt a little breathless. Draco watched him with a cool look from where he was sitting and motioned for him to sit down.

"I've got a lot to explain. Sit down and I'll go through everything." Harry swallowed thickly and then nodded before sitting down at their kitchen table.

"Ok, well, I have the potion here." Draco motion to the burgundy potion and the other yellow one. "This is a lust potion. I thought it might make it easier." Harry didn't know whether he was relieved or upset to find out they would be taking a lust potion. He knew he wouldn't be able to remember much when he woke up tomorrow but he was sure he would like to remember his child's conception. On the other hand, if he didn't take the potion he wasn't sure there would even be a conception.

"I know you know the properties of a lust potion but I thought I'd make it clear. We will be attracted to one another when we take it and it will compel us to _do the deed_. Although it's also very likely that neither of us will remember much. Ok?" Harry nodded. "Right. Well, I'm going to explain the pregnancy potion now. There are two different ones, one for the impregnator and one for the impregnatee, so to speak."

"Oh, so we don't have to both have sex with each other?" Draco shook his head dispelling Harry's question.

"'The impregnatee will carry the embryo for five days, at which point it will be developed enough to be transferred to the surrogate mother though it must be transferred before the end of the seventh day or it will most likely not survived the transfer." Harry was quite shock about this; carrying the baby then transferring it to the surrogate.

"You mean one of us will actually carry the baby?"

"Well, just for five days. It will just be a bunch of cells really." Draco told him waving his hand over his shoulder as if a man carrying a baby, no matter how small it was, for five days was no big deal. To Harry it was a big deal.

"Still, the baby will be inside one of us?" Harry had no idea that would be the case. The only other explanation of the conception had been from Snape and he had made the whole thing out to be very sterile. He had thought the baby would be in a test tube before being put into the surrogate though when he thought about it how would they have got the baby in the test tube?

"You will carry the baby... I made the impregnantee potion for you with my blood. I'm sorry. I should have consulted you on it." Draco looked a little ashamed at making the decision himself. "I trust you to look after our child, Harry, and it would be unsafe for me with all the potion fumes. I would have to take time off and that's a luxury I just can't afford right now if I want to be finished before the baby gets here."

"No, Draco, it's fine. I actually think I want to carry the baby. I just wish I could have had some prior warning, that's all." Harry chuckled, a bit giddy at the thought of having his sons life starting out inside him.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome. Erm, will we know if it worked straight away or will we not know until the five days?" Harry wondered, imagining him and Draco heartbroken at being told it hadn't worked by a healer.

"No. I know the spell and I will perform it in the morning. That way if it doesn't work this time we can try again as soon as possible." Harry hoped Draco had a good stock of lust potion as well as pregnancy potion.

"Oh... Well that makes sense..." An awkward silence fell over the kitchen before Draco cleared his throat.

"Shall we take the potion then?" Draco said picking up the burgundy potion. Harry nodded and was handed the vial with his name on it. "It isn't nice so I'd try and get it down as quickly as possible." Harry watched as Draco drank his and then drank his own. "It takes effect immediately. We should take this one upstairs." He said, collecting the yellow potion and standing up from the table. "Do you need anything before we do this?"

Harry was starting to think he had lost the ability to speak because he just shook his head and got up from the table to follow Draco upstairs. Harry didn't think he had been so nervous in his entire life. Of course he and Draco had done this before but things were different then. Their relationship was so fragile now. Back then they didn't have a relationship which they could harm beyond repair. Once they reached their room Draco handed him one of the potion vials and walked to the other side of the room as if needing to put some distance between them. He nodded once before taking his potion and Harry followed suit again.

At first Harry felt no different; he just stood there staring at Draco. Then Draco started to move towards him and Harry couldn't help but notice how soft Draco's hair looked in this light and how much he wanted to run his hands through it. Draco grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders, staring into his eyes as if searching for something there. Harry couldn't believe how beautiful Draco's grey eyes were. How could he not have noticed them before? His eyes travelled down then to Draco's lips and then suddenly those lips were on his kissing... and then they were sucking... and then they were biting and then they were falling to the bed... and then...

...

It was bright when Harry woke up and he realised it must be quite late. He settled back into the bed though, realising that it was one of his days off. He felt so relaxed... so fulfilled. There was a feeling of harmony flowing through him that he hadn't felt since... he and Draco had completed the bond on their wedding night. That was strange. Why... wait why wasn't he wearing any clothes? He moved a little bit to see if his boxers had fallen off the side of the bed for some unknownreason. Then he felt a twinge. This twinge was a twinge where he shouldn't feel a twinge. That's when he remembered everything. Well actually he couldn't remember everything but that twinge definitely meant he and Draco had done it. They had had sex last night and although he couldn't actually remember much he remember enough to make him blush when Draco entered the room fully dressed from their en-suite.

He froze on seeing Harry awake.

"Oh, you're awake." Harry just stared at him, remembering the way Draco's lips had been on his and how good it felt... maybe the potion hadn't worn off yet. "Well, I'll go make us some coffee and bring it up while you get... (cough)... dressed, shall I?" the blush was rapidly creeping up Draco's face too and he took a potion out from his pocket and threw it in the general direction of the bed. Luckily, Harry's seeker skills hadn't faded over the years and he caught the bottle. "I thought you might need that?" With that Draco left the room, leaving Harry to blush realising that Draco had made him a mild pain potion... for the twinge. Harry's heart gave a bit of a twinge at Draco's thoughtfulness. Even though Harry was quite sufficient at pain management spells, he drank the potion and proceeded into the bathroom where he showered, cleaning some suspiciously sticky stuff off his stomach all the while willing himself not to think about how the sticky stuff had got there.

When he came back in to the bedroom Draco was just finishing spelling clean sheets on their bed, which Harry was thankful for. Draco patted Harry's side of the bed after the clean sheets where neatly folded under the mattress edges. "Come." He thenimmediately stiffed at the connotations in his own invitation. Draco cleared his throat trying to stop another blush. "I've made you a coffee it's on your bedside. Could you lie on the bed then I can do the spell to see if it worked."

"You're going to do the spell now?" Draco nodded at Harry's question. Harry blew out an agitated breath not sure if he was ready to know just yet then trudged forward lying down on the bedwhilst Draco knelt down next to him.

"Could you roll your top up for me?" Harry obeyed the gentle command rolled up his top with slightly shaky hands revealing his toned stomach to Draco. Surprisingly Draco caressed it briefly before withdrawing his hand and replacing it with the tip of his wand. With a whisperof a spell the tip lit up in a white light before gradually turn light green and Draco gasped.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked eager and Draco tore his eyes from his wand to look at Harry's face.

"Harry you're Pregnant!" Draco cried.

"I'm what!" Harry almost shouted sitting up.

"It worked!There's an embryo growing inside you Harry!" Draco grinned and Harry smiled back.

"Wow! I..." Though Harry was cut off by a warm pair of lips on his and Draco was suddenly lying on top of him. Harry responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Draco back pulling him closer. Harry could feel Draco's half hard cock against his thigh and he was sure Draco could feel his. Then someone moaned but Harry wasn't really sure who it was but it was like a wakeup call for them. Within moments Draco was across the bed with swollen lips looking at Harry in shock. Harry felt a little panicked himself and went to reach for Draco but then thought better of it.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure it's just the lust potion. It probably hasn't worn off fully yet." Draco looked away. "Please, Draco, don't do anything stupid. Not today. I need you to be strong..." Harry placed a hand over his stomach showing Draco exactly why he needed him to be strong. Draco let out a shuddering breath and got up from the bed.

"Listen, we should distance ourselves for a while. Not too long though. I don't want to put any strain on the bond while you're... Well, in this condition." Draco told him smoothly. "We shouldn't spend more than a couple of hours apart until the transfer. That means meeting up for lunches while where at training. I'm going to go over to Severus' but I will be back before one." Draco turned to leave but Harry sat up in the bed.

"You're alright, aren't you Draco?" Draco stopped in the doorway and turn to look at Harry a small smile on his lips.

"I'm more than alright, Harry. You're saving my life and carrying our child." Harry felt butterflies in his stomach at that perhaps another effect of the lust potion? Harry smiled back at Draco and watched him apparate away. Sighing he led back down bringing his hands to rest on his stomach thinking about the baby that was growing in there.

...

When Draco returned from Snape's, Harry was sitting in the living room with Hermione. She was filling him on the dos and don'ts of pregnancy even though he would only be pregnant for five days and he wasn't even sure if the same things applied to him as to pregnant woman being that this was a magical pregnancy. Harry smiled when he noticed Draco leaning against the doorframe, relieved that he had returned.

"Hermione says I shouldn't be drinking coffee and you let me drink it this morning." Harry told him a cheeky smile on his face. Draco smirked.

"I will remind you of that on Monday when you're getting up for your training at 7am." Harry's eyes widened in mock horror and Draco lifted his brows as if challenging him.

"Never! Draco,whatever shall I do without my morning coffee?" Hermione giggled at Harry's antics and Draco stepped into the room coming to sit next to Harry on the sofa. Logically it was the only seat left as Hermione was in Draco's usual chair, but for a moment Harry let himself believe it was because he wanted to be near him.

"I'm sure you will survive, Harry." He sighed dramatically and gaveHarry's leg a small pat which sent shivers of excitement up his body. Should he still be feeling the effects from the lust potion? Hermione hid a small smile behind her mug of hot chocolate."Congratulations Draco. I'm so happy for you both."

"Why thank you, Granger." With a roll of her eyes she let the name slide for now, too happy for the two wizards to cause a fuss.

"I have to admit it is lovely to be able to talk to someone outside the Weasley's about pregnancy. Even if it is only for five days and I know Harry will miss all the worst symptoms." Harry laughed.

"Thank goodness. Although I do like the thought that I'm brewing a little wizard I would hate to have to go through all the bad symptoms. The morning sickness seems the worst." Harry placed his hands over his belly. Hermione mirrored the gestured on her own much more rounded belly.

"Oh, some of the symptoms are terrible but those nine months are so special! I really wouldn't change it. You should treasure these five days being close to your baby. Both of you." She gave Draco a pointed look.

"Will you be staying for lunch?" Draco asked changing topics.

"Thank you, but no. I have to get over to the Burrow. Ron's already there but when I got the firecall from Harry with the news I just had to come over." Draco nodded getting up and Harry felt a little colder without anyone next to him.

"Well, I will leave you to it while I make mine and Harry's lunch. Of course Harry's sandwich will have to be pregnancy suitable. Hmm...How about a salad sandwich, Harry?" Harry waved off Draco's smirk with a cry of 'get stuffed' missing Hermione watching them both very carefully.

Later that night when the two were both in bed and Harry had almost drifted off Draco suddenly declared that Hermione was right and they should be treasuring these five days. Harry just nodded tiredly and was extremely surprised when Draco moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, both hands resting on his stomach.

"Don't get used to this. I just don't want to miss out on this whole pregnancy thing!" Draco exclaimed relaxing a little bit. Harry just shook his head to let Draco know he wouldn't be getting used to it and rested a hand on top of Draco's over their growing son.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I've been on my jollys! You'll all be happy to know that I have the next two chapters wrote too! **

**It has occurred to me that I will need a name for this baby when it comes and I decided to let you guys decide that as a gift for reading this (And partially cus I love it when other authors do this)**

**This chapter I will take suggestions and then begin voting in the next chapter! Remember it's going to be a boy!**

**Thank you to Darloudasha for editing this chapter! She is a star!**

**JaneAlpha**


	19. Perfect Transfer Window!

**Chapter 19**

**Wednesday 3****rd**** August 1999 9.24pm**

Harry had spent a very apprehensive few days carrying his and Draco's child. Draco had been at his side through most of it making sure he took nutrition potions every morning and making Harry promise to keep himself out of potentially harmful situations in training; although Harry could not recall being in any potentially harmful situations. He hadn't even let Harry apparate himself anywhere escorting him to ST Mungos every morning and escorting him home again in the evening much to the glee of the press. Harry quite liked this protective side of Draco the thought of their child had covered up most of the awkwardness of their encounter though Harry was glad that he didn't remember it as he was sure that they would have caused problems between them. Draco had even taken to feeling at Harry's stomach something which Harry had never imagine he would ever be doing with Draco. At the moment they sat on their coach Harry curled up in Draco's side so that Draco's arms could lay comfortably around his waist with his hands over their baby. Draco caressed his stomach softly while Harry tried to concentrate on the film on the T.V. It felt strange to be sat together like this but it wasn't all that awkward. Harry liked to believe that they were a normal little family at the beginning of their lives together; his daydream was always shattered once he thought about their predicament and it left him longing for a normal family. When he had confessed this to Hermione she had told him that there was no one to judge what a normal family was and that Harry and Draco and their baby would be a normal family. He found this hard to believe and imagined the many arguments that he and Draco were bound to have about the upbringing of their son.

"Remember your appointment tomorrow during your lunch break. We don't want to leave this one in there too long and risk anything going wrong during in the procedure." Procedure sounded a little dramatic Harry thought and he had had a shock the first time Draco had referred to it as such immediately being filled with images of his belly being sliced open to transfer the baby to the surrogate mother. Draco had laughed when he had told him his fears asking Harry if he had ever come across a situation during training where it was necessary to cut a patient open to heal them. Harry had shook his head and Draco assured him that nothing as barbaric as muggle 'surgery' would be performed on him; with his belly intact the embryo would be removed magically and placed into a test tube before being magically placed into the surrogate. Harry wasn't really sure if he wanted to see his child as a lump of cells but Draco had assured him that the transfer also includes some special fluid which Harry's body has encased the child in and the embryo would stay the fluid and be moved in a magical ball created by the healer. Harry had decided he quite liked the thought of that.

"Of course I remember! I'm not going to forget something as important as that am I?" Draco gave him a look which clearly said that he suspected Harry could forget something as important as that. "You'll be there though making sure I arrive on time." Draco's hand stilled its circles on his stomach at that.

"Well I'm actually in training tomorrow so I don't think it will be possible for me to come." Harry sat up pushing away from Draco with a frown.

"You're letting me go on my own?" Draco pinched the bridge of his nose with his newly freed up hand which clearly told harry he was blaming his little outburst on hormones; which infuriated Harry even more.

"I have to finish as much of my mastery as possible before the baby comes you know that." Draco reasoned but Harry's frown only deepened.

"You can catch up on a day's work I know you can." Draco opened his mouth to argue again but Harry interrupted him. "What if something goes wrong? I don't want to be there on my own." There was silence for a few moments in which Harry stared intently at Draco and Draco stared determinedly at the TV. "Forget it I'll ask Hermione to come with me." With that he stood up and left the room not even bothering to find out what happened at the end of the film.

**Thursday 4****th**** August 1999 8.15am**

The next morning Harry woke up late to find the bed empty as usual though the bond told him Draco had already left. On his bedside table he had found his nutritional potion and also a note from Draco.

_Don't forget your appointment and don't think you can get away with apparating just because I'm not there to stop you._

P.S Don't even think about getting yourself a morning coffee!

Coffee. He couldn't wait to wake up to a steaming cup of coffee in a morning and he would be able to do that again tomorrow. Checking the time Harry realised that he had just enough time to get dressed and have breakfast before he had to set off on the half hour walk to ST Mungos from his and Draco's house; he would have to use a couple of scorgifys this morning instead of his usual shower before training. With that thought Harry gulped down his potion and hopped out of bed. He wasn't sure who was more disappointed when he turned up at the hospital alone; he or the reporters.

**1.03PM**

Harry waved off his classmates pleas for him to join then for lunch and marched off in the direction of the surrogacy department. He was more than surprised when he was greeted at the entrance of the department by Draco who pushed himself off the wall and gracefully approached Harry.

"Hi"

"You came?"

"Yes I told Granger not to come she seem pretty pissed with me actually." Harry just raised his eyebrows as if to say 'What did you expect'. "Listen I'm sorry I stormed off last night. I think I'm just as scared as you about today. I know I acted like a bit of a prat and it would be unfair for me to let you go through this alone. I left early this morning so I could get some extra credit work done and take a longer lunch to be here." Harry didn't know what to say to that and was glad when Draco placed a hand on the small of his back and directed him into the department, seated him, and then checked them in for the appointment. They weren't waiting two minutes before they were called in for their appointment by a young mediwitch who made sure Harry was comfortable on the gurney before leaving the pair. Draco let out a breath from where he was standing by the window. Thank fully before their silence could get uncomfortable the door opened and Appleby walked in.

"Well hello there boys! No need to look so worried." The Healer told them coming over to where Harry was sat up. "So we're six days Pregnant are we?" Harry nodded. "Brilliant! Perfect timing for the transfer of this little guy. Would you lay down for me Harry and roll up your top. Draco you might what to stand over here for this part." He said motioning Draco closer while a nurse wheeled a metal table with a couple of potion vials and a rack of test tubes over to them. Draco took his position on the opposite side of the gurney giving Harry a weak smile. Healer Appleby took a potion from the table and handed it to Harry. "This will stabilise the magic which is protecting the baby at the minute." Harry nodded and took the potion and handed the empty vial to the nurse. Appleby waved his wand over Harry's stomach and said a series of words that both Draco and Harry failed to understand but the Nurse quickly scribbled down. "Everything seems perfectly fine. I'll begin the procedure if you are ready?" Harry nodded his consent cringing a little at the word 'procedure' and the Nurse pushed him gently back down on the bed. "You should just feel a little tickle of my magic but if you feel anything else that isn't usual then let me know immediately!" Harry just nodded again and unconsciously reached for Draco's hand. Appleby began chanting in Latin and the air in the room became tense with magic and Draco's hand gripped Harry's tighter. Both men watched his stomach carefully for signs of the baby. Suddenly the tickling in Harry's belly stopped and a small ball of white light came up through his bellybutton and was slowly guided into the test tube in Appleby's hand. Harry and Draco exchanged a quick glance. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you." Harry told him while letting go of Draco's hand to pull his top back down.

"Good good. Now if you take this second potion which is just a simple Pepper-up. It sometimes takes a bit out of people so it's always safer to give them a pepper-up before they leave." he handed Harry the second potion. "Now I have to go to my next appointment, Nurse Sanders has a few forms for you to sign. Once the embryo has been successfully transferred then I will send you an owl."

"Thank you Healer Appleby." Harry said and Draco nodded at him. With that Appleby left the room with the vial secure in his hand.

**Friday 5****th**** August 1999 8.43PM**

Harry and Draco had received word two hours later that the transfer to the surrogate had been successful much to their relief and now they had an eight and a half month wait for their child to be born. Last night Harry had begun to feel a little discomfort in his stomach but the nurse had told him he might while the magic that had protected and nourished the child disbanded. The discomfort was still making its self known as he picked away at his lasagne in the posh restaurant that Ron and Hermione had picked out for the Friday night meet up.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked with a small frown. Harry sighed and put down his fork and pushed the plate away.

"I just have a bit of stomach pain." he shrugged.

"Is that normal...?" Harry cut her off knowing what she was going to say but not knowing who might be listening in he cast a quick muffiato charm over the three of them. "Yes the Nurse said it has something to do with my magic dispensing."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense. You should ask Draco for a pain potion."

Harry just shrugged though thought it might be a good idea when a sharp pain rippled through his abdomen. "Speaking of the git where is he? I thought he'd be out celebrating with us."

"I did try and convince him but he's really stressed out at the minute trying to get ahead in his mastery so he can take the time off. I usually only see him at night when we go to bed though he spent a little extra time with me this week under Hermione's instructions." Ron frowned at his wife.

"Oh so you did the whole bonding thing?" Harry nodded. "How was it? I love it when Ron touches my belly it makes me feel really secure." She and Ron exchanged a loving smile as he patted her small bump.

"Well it was sort of nice a bit awkward too." Harry shrugged and Hermione had a little knowing smile on her face. Harry opened his mouth to ask about her smile when another more insistent pain shot through his stomach. Letting out a little cry he placed one of his hands over his belly while gripping the table cloth with the other. "Harry!" Hermione cried and was immediately at his side frowning at the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Are you sure this is normal?

"I... It wasn't this bad." Harry tried to gasp out an explanation as he rubbed his belly the sudden pain lingering. "Ron I'll get the bill you take Harry home immediately. He needs to be in bed. I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Harry tried to protest that he was fine really but then another pain stopped him. When he recovered Hermione was gone; Ron had an arm round his waist and was helping him over to the restaurants floo while waving off numerous offers of help from waiters and customers alike. He was dumped on the sofa by Ron as soon as they landed not known for his bedside manner he quickly bustled off to the kitchen to fetch Harry a glass of water. "Here you go Mate." Harry took the water gratefully though before he could take a sip his pain doubled forcing him to curl over himself dropping the glass of water. "Shit." Ron cried resting his hands on Harry's shoulders stopping him falling on to the floor. Harry heard the floo and then more hands where on him helping Ron to lie him back down.

"Draco needs to be here." Hermione reasoned. "Harry where is Draco?" Harry just shook his head he had assumed that Draco would be staying in his lab tonight but surely he would have heard the noise and come down to see what they were up to. He tried to reach him through the bond but found he was too weak to open their connection.

"I'm going to check upstairs. You should fire call Snape..." Just then the floo flared to life again and a very worried looking Draco Malfoy landed in his living room followed by a frowning Severus Snape.

"What's happened?" Draco demanded as he hurried over to the sofa. He wiped away Harry's sweaty fringe. "Harry what's wrong?" Harry whimpered and reached for Draco's hand. Snape headed over then and tilted Harry's head back dropping a potion into his mouth.

"A strong pain potion; the boys clearly in pain it should help until we discover what's wrong with him." Snape then turned his glare onto Ron and Hermione.

"It happened so fast. He seemed fine but he wasn't eating his food and when I asked him  
about it he just shrugged it off and told us the Nurse had said it was be normal to feel a little off. Then it worsen so suddenly and we brought him back here. We've only been here a couple of minutes." Hermione explain quickly a worried look on her face. Harry's breathing had evened out but he was still very pale and barely conscious.

"This isn't right the Nurse said a little discomfort but Harry is in pain." Draco all but whispered from where he perched on the edge of the sofa next to Harry. He looked at Snape then. "I think... In fact I know there is something really wrong. We need to take him to ST Mungos." Hermione gasped and Ron placed a comforting hand on her back. Snape just nodded and helped Draco over to the floo with Harry. "We'll be right behind you."

**A/N Some very thoughtful names have been suggested a lot of them constellations sticking with tradition! I like it!**

**Name Vote :-**

**Alexander**

**Cepheus**

**James**

**Leo**

**Scorpius**

**Next chapter will probably be up in a few hours cus you lot deserve it! Can't believe this story is only 13 reviews away from the big 100! I think I might cry if it gets there! **

**JaneAlpha**


	20. Can I comfort you?

Chapter 20

**Friday 5****th**** August 1999 9.13pm**

"I need some help here." Draco called as soon as he landed in the emergency reception area of St Mungo's. There was a second's pause as the staff realised who he was and more importantly who he was carrying. Three medical staff rushed over to them then regaining their professionalism the Healer frantically calling to the Mediwitch and trainee Healer to get Harry on a gurney and rushed him off into an emergency room Draco following close behind.

"What can you tell us about your Husbands condition?" The Healer asked Draco while casting diagnostic spells.

"We're taking part in the surrogacy programme. Harry made the transfer yesterday." They're was a ripple of silence through the room. "I trust we can have your digression on this?" With that sentence Draco had made it very clear that if news of Harry's condition reach the papers then he would be holding them responsible.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that you have our word; we are professionals after all." The Healer sent a dark look across to the other two hospital workers. "Can I assume that healer Appleby has been overseeing your surrogacy?"

"Yes it was Appleby who performed the Transfer." Draco confirmed as Harry let out a quite moan; he stepped towards the bed but the Mediwitch stopped him.

"OK. Ms. Jackson please firecall Healer Appleby; I want him here within five minutes. Trentwood run to the stock room and bring me a Malusrium Potion and a Calming Draught." For a moment Trentwood looked like he was about to argue but another stern look from the Healer stopped him. There was a flurry of movement as the two left and the Healer motioned Draco forwards giving him permission to go to Harry. Draco racked his brain trying to think of the properties of Malusrium Potion but to no avail; he had yet to study less common medical potions.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Draco asked a little fearfully as he took Harry's hand. He was scared so very scared that Harry wasn't going to make it through. Could he bring up a child without Harry? It was silly to think like that as healthy young men didn't just drop dead; right?

"I have my suspicions. I need to speak with Healer Appleby first before I make a diagnosis. He's taken a potion for the pain am I correct?" Draco nodded. "Good. I'm going to meet Healer Appleby I shouldn't be long." That was a good sign right? The Healer didn't seem to be in such a rush to treat Harry if it was something life threatening they wouldn't have left them alone.

"Draco?" Harry moaned and Draco almost sighed in relief noticing Harry becoming more lucid. "Ssssh. They won't be long." Harry nodded and Draco was glad that Severus had given him the pain potion when he did. "There's something very wrong." And that one sentence ripped a hole through all the reassurances Draco had found to help him believe Harry would be fine.

Just then Trentwood came back in to the room carrying a tray with the potions on. "Healer Appleby has arrived. They'll be in in a moment." He told them placing the tray down. "Your friends where quite frantic so we moved them to a private waiting room." Draco had almost forgotten that the others had followed him through the floo. He nodded his thanks to Trentwood realising that they had done this to try and prevent the press from finding out Harry was here. Draco wasn't naive knew that it was only a matter of time before they found out. The door opened again and Healer Appleby entered looking paler than usual; he was dressed in his night clothes he'd obviously been about to retire for the nigh when he was called in. The emergency Healer followed close behind him looking a little gim.

"Good work Trentwood." It was a clear dismissal but Trentwood nodded obediently but he did look a little put out that he wouldn't be a part of the Healing process.

"Hello boys. Healer Hastings has filled me in on your symptoms Harry now I'm just going to cast a few diagnostic spells see if we can't work out what's going on here." He gave them a short smile but after a few flicks of his wand Appleby's mouth opened and he paled even further. That's when Draco felt his heart stop; he wanted to call out and demand to know what was wrong with Harry but he managed to keep his composure. "but... That's impossible." Appleby breathed causing Harry to grip Draco's hand tighter.

"His symptoms match up but when I discovered the transfer had been made I couldn't understand how. Perhaps he was given the wrong potion?" Appleby shook his head straight away at Hastings suggestion.

"Severus Snape was the brewer aided by Draco here. Draco brought it in before they took it and it was tested thoroughly; part of his mastery assessment you see so the guild even tested it. It was a perfect potion." Appleby shook his head and Draco felt a bristle of irritation at the fact they where being ignored.

"Would someone please tell us what is going on?" Draco almost shouted finally losing his cool the Healer both turned to him with equal shocked looks.

"It seems that Harry was carrying two babies." At that Harry made a small strangled noise while Draco opened his mouth then closed it again much like a fish. "We know its impossible right? Without taking the potion designed for twins then this should be impossible and that's why I never extended my scans to a seconded embryo. We didn't know he was in there." Appleby shook his head puzzling over Harry's condition.

"I have a theory." Healer Hastings cleared his throat bringing in the rooms attention on to him. "This is Harry Potter arguably the most powerful Wizard since Dumbledore. Perhaps his magic mutated the potion by shear will? If say at the time of conception he had wanted a family badly enough then it is possible; will magic can have strange and miraculous results."

"Are you saying Harry wanted Twins so his magic changed the affect that the potion had on him to allow him to be impregnated with two embryos?" Draco asked an incredulous look on his face.

"Not twins no. I can only assume that he wanted a baby so badly that his magic let him be impregnated twice to ease that want. Double the chance of getting a family so to speak." Draco nodded glancing at Harry they shared a look knowing that this baby had been created to satisfy Harry's need to save Draco's life.

"What will happen now? Will you transfer this embryo to the same surrogate or a different one?" The two Healers shared a look but before either of them could answer Harry quietly clear his throat sitting up slightly.

"It's too late Draco. He's dead." All three of the other room occupants gave Harry shocked and sorrowful looks. "He feels dead. I'm right aren't I?" Healer Appleby nodded solemnly

"I'm sorry but you are experiencing a miscarriage." Harry closed his eyes and nodded while a horrified look passed over Draco's face. "We will give you some potions that will help the process along more safely; the embryo will breakdown and enter into your body's bloodstream and your magic will disband back to your core. You'll have to be on bed rest though for a couple of weeks with regular checkups from Healer Hastings here." Healer Hastings was currently in the process of collecting the potions that were brought in by Trentwood earlier.

"These should be taken straight away to avoid any further damage to your body it's been under a lot of strain trying to sustain the baby. After a final check to make sure they are working as they should you can leave; hopefully for your sake before the press get here." Hastings held the two potions vials out to Harry but when he made no move to take them Draco silently took them from the Healer.

"Could you leave us for a while? I'll make sure Harry takes these and could you explain to our friends what has happened and asked them to go home. Tell them that I'll firecall them later concerning Harry's condition and if Harry needs any further potions please give a list to Severus Snape." The Healers looked a little stumped at Draco taking over the situation but turned to leave all the same Hastings informing them he would be back in ten minutes as he closed the door behind him. As soon as the door closed Draco turned his eyes on Harry.

"It's my..."

"Don't you dare say it's your fault." Draco scolded his voice raw with emotion.

"It is my fault. I could still feel the baby even after the transfer I just assumed I would until my magic dispelled I should have said something." Draco let out a frustrated sigh and put the potion vials to the side in favour of grasping Harry's face forcing him to look at him.

"Harry listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. I understand you might feel guilty and you feel as though this could have been prevented. It couldn't. People miscarry all the time and yes it's sad but you can't blame yourself. Please Harry. You can cry and mourn the loss of this child and I'll mourn with you but I refuse to let you indulged yourself in self loathing which I know you will try you damn best to do. No one could have known that this was possible; please let's just get through this and look forward to the child we are able to hold." Draco searched Harry's eyes for something.

"You... You don't blame me?" Harry whispered unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

"Of course I don't blame you. Will you take the potions now? It could be dangerous to wait much longer." Harry nodded Draco passed him the potions which Harry took with little fuss. Draco was satisfied when the calming draught took effect and he notice that Harry's body relax physically. After a couple of minutes Harry sat up a little straighter.

"I'm sorry for reacting like I did." Draco waved his hand dismissively. "I know it's not my fault and I know it was unavoidable no one could have known. I'm still sad though."Draco gave Harry a sad smile and his hand a little squeeze.

"Me too." They shared a glance both thinking about a future with twins that was now never to be when Healer Hastings entered firmly shutting the door behind him.

"Have you taken the potions?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now if you would both take a seat and I will talk you through the next few weeks of recovery." Seen as Harry was already on the bed Draco assumed that that last part was aimed at him and he sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed while Hastings perched at the bottom of the bed. "I'll do a few more tests in a couple of minutes and provided they are clear and I'm happy with the results then you are free to go home. No point risking infection by staying in hospital unnecessarily. I'll need to check up on you every other day though to make sure that you are healing correctly. I can come to your home for that if that is permissible?" He directed that question to Draco who gave a short nod. "There has been some raw magical damage sustained to your internal organs before we were able to stabilise the magic that was trying to protect the baby. This means that although Healer Appleby said you needed to take a couple of weeks off your training I believe we are looking at a month at the very least..." Harry made a sound like he was going to protest this but Hastings held up a hand to stop him. "I understand the importance of your training and I have a suggestion for you. I myself have witnessed your healing abilities during your training and I have seen your potential as an emergency Healer. If you seriously consider coming to this department permanently after your first year of training then when I come to give you your checkups I will tutor you." Harry looked a little shocked; to be asked to consider joining the emergency department to complete his training was one thing but to be offered personal tutelage by arguable one of the best Healers in the hospital was another.

"You'd do that for me?" Harry was a little unsure.

"I know a good healer when I see one. I want you in my department, Potter!"

"Malfoy-Potter." Draco corrected receiving him a withering look from Harry.

"I... Thank you." Harry wanted to say more and be more articulate in his appreciation of what Hastings was doing for him but the man smiled all the same accepting Harry's shocked thanks.

"Don't mention it. I will get on with these tests then shall I?" Draco nodded eagerly desperate to know that Harry was ok.

**Friday 5****th**** August 1999 10.34pm**

Harry and Draco flooed back home after Hastings had declared the potions to be working. Luckily there had been a fire place in the next room connected to the floo so that the pair could leave without being spotted. Draco helped a very weak and tired Harry upstairs and into bed then left to firecall Severus and the Weasley's.

"Thank you, Draco." Harry whispered when Draco and placed a glass of water on Harry's bedside informing him of his plans to move the TV and DVD player to their room so that he would have something to do while in bed. Harry knew that he would be studying like hell over these next few weeks in order to keep up with his class; he didn't tell Draco that though.

"I'll make sure I'm here for all your check-ups too. I can prepare this month's assigned potions in my labs then I could ask someone to sit with you while I go into to have them assessed." Harry didn't want to cause trouble for Draco.

"You don't need to be here for the checkups. I'll be fine with Healer Hastings he's good at his job one of the best in the hospital. I'm flattered he wants to tutor me it's such a privilege!" Harry gushed missing the dangerous flash in Draco's eyes at the mention of Hastings.

"Yes I'm sure Healer 'I want you, Potter' Hastings will look after you perfectly well but I would still prefer to be here to make sure your healing ok." Draco told him as he collected his pyjamas from his draw.

"I'm pretty sure he said 'I want you in my department, Potter'! You're not threatened by him are you because you know I couldn't even if I wanted to?" Draco blew out a quick breath at that.

"So you admit you would if you could?" He fumed dropping his pyjamas.

"Draco! He's a married man not to mention twenty years my senior. His daughter was in the year below us a Hogwarts for goodness sake!" Harry reasoned.

"Stop thinking like a muggle! Age is no obstacle in the wizarding world when we live way into our hundreds." Draco's face had gained a deep red blush from his anger which Harry just couldn't understand.

"Your acting crazy; you know that right? A. I don't fancy, Hasting. B. I couldn't act on it even if I did. C. Why would it matter to you if I did fancy Hastings?" Harry knew he said the wrong thing as soon as it left his mouth. Draco fumed silently and bent fowards closer to Harry.

"It matters cause your my Husband and there are ways round the restrictions the bond has over us." Draco's voice was dangerously low almost a growl. Harry was a little taken aback by his reaction then calming draught that was still in his system helped keep his temper in check and thoughts clear. He thought about the situation rationally for a moment and realised that this was probably Draco's way of dealing with the miscarriage. He was angry and he wanted someone to be angry at and unfortunately that was Hastings.

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry about the baby and I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings. I know you're upset too and I... It would be nice if you were around for the checkups." Draco nodded stiffly physically relaxing.

"I'm sorry I got angry. I'm just... I should be looking after you; comforting you not the other way around." Harry smiled and shook his head. "You're allowed to be upset too, Draco." He paused for a moment and made a little humming sound. "Could you imagine having a conversation like this a year ago? This baby business has brought us closer together I think."

"I think we need to be closer." Before Harry was could say anything there was a tapping at the window and Draco looked up and recognised it to be one if Severus' owls. "It'll be about your potions. His floo was engaged when I tried to call earlier." Draco mused as he let the owl in and collected the letter. "He wants to drop them off tomorrow morning." Draco said while scribbling a quick reply and attaching it to the owl. "I've told him to come at nine as you'll need another dose by ten." Harry nodded and settled down into his bed a bit more but not as soon as Draco had closed the window there was another owl tapping at it.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked while Draco read the letter.

"It's from Lupin. He's expressing his deepest sympathies and requesting that I allow him visitation rights to you when you are feeling up to it." Draco told him.

"Requesting visitation rights?" That was a strange wording from Remus perhaps Snape's mannerisms was rubbing off on him.

"Yes, visitation rights, you see when something like this happens to one of us the other gets the right to grant visitation to whoever they deem worthy. It's an old idea to protect the spouse who is ill or in mourning. No one will be able to enter the house without my permission unless I was otherwise incapacitated. Are you up to visitors?" Draco asked as if it was the simplest idea in the world that one's spouse could dictate who visited though Harry understood the intentions behind the tradition.

"Perhaps tomorrow afternoon." Draco nodded and wrote another quick reply eager to get to bed. After changing and finally climbing into bed he sighed turning the light off. He was horrified however that the silence was interrupted by harrowing sobs from his bed partner. He stayed still for a moment before sitting up and placing a hand on Harry's back. "Will you let me comfort you, Harry?" Harry gave a short nod and Draco pulled him around and against his chest whispering comforting words into the still air and rubbing circles on Harry's back. Draco didn't know what was worse Harry's hard grasping uncontrolled sobs or that fact that he himself had tears streaming down his face feeling Harry's pain.

**Saturday 6****th**** August 1999 2.03pm**

"Remus." Harry called in relief at seeing the man enter his bedroom and tried to sit up. The werewolf was immediately at his side helping him plumping the cushions up behind Harry's back and making sure he was comfortable.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry." Harry gave him a sad smile as Remus settled in the chair that Draco had put by the bed for visitors. "How are you feeling?"

"I just feel really tired. I'm not in pain anymore." Which was true; at the moment Harry felt like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"That's good that you're not in pain but I meant how are you feeling emotionally?" Harry sighed thinking back to the way he had cried himself to sleep last night on Draco's chest and knowing that no he was not alright emotionally.

"I feel gutted; every time I think about what happen it feels like someone is squeezing my heart. I feel guilty for thinking about the baby I will get to bring home in a few months when his brother never will come home. I feel stupid for being so upset because he was only a week old. I feel like I don't have a right to be so upset. I feel so empty." Remus took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"You have every right to be upset Harry. You carried that baby for a week, something emotionally any man would struggle with I'm sure, and you felt his magic developing and then you felt him die." Harry let out a little sob then which prompted Remus to get up and hug him. Harry clung to him trying to control his sobs before they took control of him again. When they parted Harry noticed that Draco was lent against the door frame watching the pair.

"Do you need a calming draught?" He asked narrowed eyes falling on Remus as if it was all his fault that harry was crying again.

"No I'm alright." Harry told him and Draco nodded accepting that Harry wanting to deal with his emotions without the aid of potions but not believing he was alright. Draco crossed the room and entered their bathroom. "I'm going to run you a bath because you stink, Potter."

Harry let out a chocked laugh at that. "It's like forth year all over again minus the badges." Draco didn't reply to that but Remus stood up.

"I think that's my cue to leave." He said flashing Harry a smile.

"You don't have to go." Harry almost pleaded a little confused at Remus' quick departure and not quite wanting to lose the comfort the man could offer him. "I'm sure that Draco disagrees with you there. You need your rest Harry." Remus told him firmly. "You can't do that with me here. I'll call back in a few days alright?" Harry nodded as Remus bent down a kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you for letting me visit, Draco."

"Oh you're leaving already? Would you like me to see you out?" Draco asked coming out of the bathroom while drying his hands on a towel. The mock surprise at Remus' swift departure did not fool Harry.

"No you stay here. Goodbye boys." He gave Harry one last wave then left; once he was out of earshot Harry turn accusing eyes on Draco. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" Draco shrugged innocently approaching the bed to help Harry stand.

"Make Remus feel like he had to leave." Harry told him batting Draco's hands away though when he almost fell over once he was stood up he expected the blondes help ignoring his smug face.

"You need a bath and some sleep before Hastings gets here in two and a half hours. I won't have him thinking I can't take care of you." Draco said placing him on the edge of the bath.

"I think I can take it from here, Draco." Harry told him momentarily worried Draco was going to start undressing him. Draco nodded leaving the bathroom but leaving the door open a crack.

"I'll just be out here in case." Harry just rolled his eyes but allowed Draco that. Fifteen minutes later when Harry didn't answer Draco's call he approached the bathroom cautiously not wanting to be accused of being a peeping Tom. He almost smiled realising that Harry was fast asleep in the bath. Draco spelled away the water and levitated a towel over Harry before entering the bathroom. He gently lifted him from the bath and in to the bedroom. Draco tucked him into bed before he left him to start on his potions.

**A/N I'm so nervous to see what people's reactions are to this chapter. I've spent hours and hours on it make sure it all that I wanted it to be! It's actually my longest chapter ever! Remember to vote in the name vote too! **

**Name Vote :-**

**Alexander - 2**

**Cepheus**

**James - 1**

**Leo**

**Scorpius - 1**

**Love you lots!**

**Jane Alpha**


	21. Just another exhausting day, eh?

**Chapter 21**

It had been two weeks before Draco had finally let Harry come downstairs and then another week before Harry had been allowed to sit outside. Harry had been surprised by how attentive Draco had been during his recovery as promised he had been there through all of Harry's checkups politely excusing himself so that Hastings could begin to tutor Harry. Whenever Draco had had to leave the house for shopping or to have his potions assessed he would make sure that Ron, Hermione or Remus where available to sit with Harry. He had protested that he was perfectly alright to spend some time alone but Draco had insisted that someone stay with him. During the first week after the miscarriage Harry had cried himself to sleep on Draco's chest; after five days of this Draco had suggested to Healer Hastings that Harry might need to take an anti depressant potion. Hastings had been ready to prescribe Harry one when he had refused to take it if it was prescribe; Hastings and Draco had shared a look but it was agree that the choice was Harry's. He had refused to speak to Draco for two days although he had still allowed him to comfort him at night. Finally the cycle was broken and although sometimes Harry did have the odd breakdown he was defiantly feeling better without the potions. Hermione had cried when she had first seen him after the miscarriage which had caused Harry to start crying too. Hermione had then climbed on the bed with Him and they'd cried and talked together for an hour before Harry had fallen asleep and Hermione had realised Ron was missing. She'd found him sharing a stiff whiskey with Draco at the kitchen table before they noticed her she was able to study Draco's face which at the moment was unguarded. It was a look that she had often seen on Harry's face at his lowest points but she never expected to see Draco looking like that. She was even more shocked when upon Ron noticing her stood there he simple stood up patted Draco's shoulder and directed his wife to the floo. After they had gone Draco had dejectedly climb the stairs and into bed pulling a sleeping Harry into his arms.

**Tuesday 7th September 1999 4.08pm**

Harry and Hermione sat in the garden soaking up the last rays of the summer warmth. Draco had had to attend an assessment class that afternoon and had called Hermione round to sit with him. Hermione had brought over a cold pasta salad and non-alcoholic cocktails for them. Harry sat back sufficiently full Hermione sent him a little smirk.

"When do you think Healer Hastings will let you go back to training?" Hastings had been a brilliant tutor and Harry felt that he would probably excel in training now with all the new spells and techniques that he had been taught. He missed having a life though, he missed going to ST Mungo's and treating real patients, he missed his class mates and although he had not revealed the cause of his illness to them they had all sent their best wishes, he even missed the bland cafeteria lunches.

"I'm hoping that he will clear me this weekend. I'm sure Draco would be happy with me not being as big a burden anymore." Harry was sure that Draco was dying to get back to a more time consuming potion brewing schedule. "And I know he's missing Snape."

"Has Snape not been around much then?" Harry shook his head. "No he hasn't. He doesn't come here much anyway but Draco goes there a lot but with me being weak he hasn't wanted to leave me. Snape has been round a couple of times but it was all very awkward. When he first saw me... you know... after he sort of gave me this rehearsed speech about how sorry he was but he wasn't even looking at me but staring at the wall. Since then he hasn't said a word and completely ignored my presence." Harry sighed. "I think Draco stopped asking him round."

"I can't imagine Professor Snape being very good in situation such as these." Harry gave a little snort at Hermione's words.

"Harry? Are you and Draco..." She giggled then. "Well are you... together?" Harry's mouth almost opened in shock. Almost.

"No, Hermione, we are not together. Where the hell do you get these ideas?" He shook his head though deep down he knew Hermione's suspicions weren't completely unfounded.

"Well I've been watching the two of you. The way Draco has looked after you and the way you have depended on him; it's the way that you would expect Ron and I to act." Hermione reasoned.

"I admit that other recent months Draco and I have grown closer and somewhere along the way we learnt to comfort and perhaps even care for each other but we are not together." His voice had been raised a little then; if it hadn't he was sure he would have heard the floo. Harry's thoughts were of nothing but setting the record straight for Hermione; otherwise he was sure he would have felt a change in the bond.

"You don't have any other feelings for Draco? You know in that department?" Harry whipped round to face Hermione then.

"I'll only say this once Hermione. Not now nor will I ever have any sexual feeling towards Draco." It had come out a little harsher that he meant it and he was sure he had upset Hermione by the look on her face. Then he realised exactly why Hermione was looking so uncomfortable.

"Thanks for the heads up, Potter." Draco drawled behind him. Harry's closed his eyes and exhaled slowly before turning to face Draco. Hermione was watching the whole exchange closely.

"Hermione was enquiring after our relationship. I was just explaining it to her." Harry told him calmly knowing that his pride was probably a little injured.

"Well in that case perhaps Hermione would like to know that the feeling is mutual. Satisfied, Granger?" Draco demanded raising an eyebrow as if challenging Hermione not to be.

"Yes. Very." She replied and Draco turned back into the house leaving the two best friends. "See I told you nothing was going on, Hermione." She nodded distractedly focusing on the brief flash of hurt that she had seen on Draco's face at hearing Harry's declaration. She played the image over and over again; Draco appearing in the door with a soft smile on his face eyes on the back of Harry's head and then the smile slowly fading as he listen to Harry's word. Hermione Weasley was not only sure that she had glimpsed Draco Malfoy-Potter's inner most feeling but she was also sure that he himself had no idea what those feeling meant. She let herself smile a little knowing smile as she half listened to Harry prattle on about a new healing spell he had learnt. Hermione Weasley had a feeling that everything was going to work out for the better.

**Monday 13****th**** September 1999 8.15am**

"You're sure you want to go back today?" Draco asked when Harry came down stairs dressed in his Healer robes. Normally Harry would have been a little annoyed at that question but last night had been a 'comfort' night as Draco had affectionately named them and although Harry hadn't sobbed the way he had a month ago he had still cried and hadn't stopped until Draco had pulled him against him.

"I'm sure. Hastings said I would be fine didn't he?" Harry reminded him as he buttered his toast; not bothering to put it on a plate he took a bite out of it. Draco sneered at the crumbs that fell on the floor in disgusted. Harry rolled his eyes and just vanished them with his wand. "Better your neatfreakness?" Draco just shook his head and turned away but not before Harry noticed a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"There's no shame in coming home early you know?" Harry shrugged clearly not agreeing. "Your still tiring a lot easier than you should be."

"I know but I'm not so tired that I can't attend training. It's funny really because I'm the trainee Healer yet you're the one giving me medical advice." He snorted at the thought. "Any way what are you going to do with your day? Aren't you sort of glad to be finally rid of me?"

Draco choose to ignore the second question. "I'm going to restock my potion ingredients before my next lot of assessment potions come in. I'll start attending classes on Wednesday again. Even though they gave me a leave of absence from classes as long as my grades remained high Uncle Sev doesn't think I should abuse their trust."

"You don't think you need to attend classes?" Harry asked he knew Draco only had two or three classes a week but surely that meant it was more important to attend them.

"I've been assisting Uncle Severus since I was five I know a lot that is already being taught. Granted many of the potions and theories on the second year syllabus I do not have a good knowledge of but I won't be taking that year until after my research year."

"I didn't realised you'd mastered so many potions already. Not that I don't believe you're not capable of it but I've seen some of your lists lying around and there's some pretty advanced potions on there." Draco just shrugged but Harry understood that if he had grown up with a renowned Potion Master such as Severus Snape around then perhaps he'd be top of his potion classes too. Harry glanced at his watch realising it was about time to floo to work.

"I'm going to go." Draco nodded and Harry started for the door. "Oh and when you go out today make sure you watch out for the press. I had a letter today from one of my fellow trainees saying that they are getting pretty desperate lately trying to figure out where I am; practically dived on my teacher the other day trying to bribe her to tell them where I am. I can only imagine what will happen if they spotted you." He chuckled then when he imagined the over eager journalist following Draco into the apothecary and knocking over lots of nasty looking ingredients in their excitement to talk to him.

"Thanks for the warning!" Draco called after Harry frowning as he heard Harry's laughter follow him out the door.

**11.58am**

"I'm so worried that I'll be asked to perform a stasis spell. It looks like it takes so much magical energy to sustain; you did so well, Harry!" Paloma Clearwater congratulated him. She was Penelope Clearwater's younger sister although she was a year older than himself. She wasn't much like Penelope apart from her looks and Harry quite enjoyed her company.

"Thanks Paloma." Harry blushed a little uncomfortable with the attention he was getting from the class after successfully holding a stasis spell over a patient for 43 minutes while they were treated.

"Yeah man. I'm sure Hastings has a thing for you he hardly ever asks a trainee for help during an observation." Jerome Heron stated clapping Harry on the back. Harry just blushed a little bit brighter.

"Hey, Harry?" Paloma nudged him and then pointed down the corridor. "Isn't that your Husband?" Harry frowned and looked in the direction where she was pointing and sure enough he spotted unmistakeable platinum blonde Hair of one Draco Malfoy. The blonde was leaning against the wall looking a little impatient but then he spotted Harry and pushed himself off the wall and began walking towards him. "Are you meeting up for lunch?"

"Well we didn't make any plans too but I suppose we must be." Paloma let out a little giggle at that. "How romantic. He's come to surprise you with lunch on your first day back! Come on Jerome we know when where not wanted." she giggled again and pull Jerome down the corridor flashing Draco a huge smile as she past him which resulted in a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"Friends of yours?" Draco drawled Harry laughed a little and glanced around noticing that a lot of the staff and patients in this corridor where watching the exchanged with interested. He knew why. The papers and gossip glossy's had been filled with romanticised notions about how Draco was so distraught that Harry had been taken so seriously ill that he had vowed not to leave his side until he was completely healed. Draco placed his arm on the small of Harry's back and moved him forwards clearly eager to reach a more secluded area. Harry didn't argue he'd actually noticed a few people had the audacity to get out their cameras and start snapping pictures of the pair.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Harry muttered as they walked away from the bulk of the crowd his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You where right about the press I could hardly move in Diagon Alley. Look at these vultures some of them are supposed to be your colleagues for goodness sake and they're taking pictures!"' Draco scoffed sending an icy glare at the people who were staring. "We should have submitted a statement I think."

"It's their problem Draco..." Just then Harry spotted a quite exuberant trainee who waved at him getting both his and Draco's attention.

"Great work with the Stasis Spell, Harry!" He called across the corridor to him. Draco's hand stiffened on his back as harry managed to give the man a weak nod as a thank you before he was steered forwards at a slightly faster pace. Once they reach a less busy part of the corridor Draco manoeuvred him over to the wall and cast a privacy charm. Draco turned narrowed eyes on him and Harry gulped guiltily.

"You used a stasis charm on your first day back?" Harry just nodded and muttered that it was a privileged to be asked at this stage in his training.

"And what about refusing because you're in a crucial stage of your healing?" Harry almost argued and told Draco that he was way past the crucial Healing stage but decided better of it. "What dimwit asked you to do it anyway?" Harry thought about lying form a second but in the end he quietly told Draco that it was Hastings. "Your Healer asked you to perform a stasis charm knowing you weren't fully recovered? How long did you sustain this stasis spell?"

"Well it looked like a simple case that would take five minutes to finish. I'm sure he wouldn't have asked me otherwise." Harry reasoned.

"How long?"

"There where complications."

"How long?"

"43 minutes." Draco reeled back slightly clearly impressed that Harry had been able to hold a spell that powerful for so long on his first time. Then his face turned stony.

"We are going home!" Draco moved away from the wall ending the privacy spell motioning for Harry to do the same. "No arguments."

"Draco I'm fine honestly. All that rest has done me good." Draco turned back to argue with Harry but before the words even left his mouth the two men were distracted by a scuffle that broke out at a doorway a little further down the corridor. They both watched in horror as two security guards tried to control a scruffy looking man trying to force him back through a door claiming to be the psych ward. Harry felt his heart in his throat as the whole scene seem to slow down as Harry watched the man overpower the guards taking one of their wands and turn towards him and Draco; the man's bulging eyes only seeing the two of them as he catapulted up the corridor. He raised the wand above his head and screamed "Die Death Eater scum!" and a bright orange curse left his wand heading straight for Draco. Harry didn't even stop to think before pushing Draco to the ground and jumping in front of him wand out, shield up. The spell bounced off his shield and pelted through the wall opposite blasting a three meter wide hole through it. Harry sent a wordless _Incarcerous_ at the man who fell to the floor with heavy thunk as the ropes restricted his movements. The security guards where quickly on top of him and dragging him off in seconds. Harry barely heard the screams and shouts as he turned quickly to see if Draco was harmed. He sighed in relief when he saw the blonde getting up staring wide eyed at the damaged the spell had done to the wall. Once he was standing he turned to Harry about to scold him for jumping in front of that spell when Harry promptly fainted. The adrenaline that coursed through Draco's veins helped him to catch Harry before he hit the ground. A moment later a Healer who had carefully watched the whole interchange ran over and cast a quick diagnosis spell on them both.

"He's just exhausted. Take him home to bed." Draco was about to ask for a second opinion just to be on the safe side when the Healer gave him a little push. "Go now before the press get here. I'll have a Healer come and check up on him later." Draco forced himself into action and nodded his thanks to the Healer leaving the hospital as quickly and as quietly as possible when one was carrying an unconscious Harry Potter.

Draco laughed when he saw the profit the next day. There they were on the front page the headline stating 'War heroes attacked in ST Mungos!' There were two pictures below; one of Harry pushing Draco to the floor and stepping in front of the curse and the other of Draco catching Harry as he fell unconscious. Harry had laughed when he saw the picture of himself fainting proclaiming he would never live this down with the Weasley brothers. Draco understood why; the profit had blamed Harry's collapse on the sheer fight he had from almost losing his Husband; over dramatic as always. The Healer in the corridor had indeed sent another Healer to check on Harry but Draco had not been best please to find a guilty looking Hastings on his doorstep. The man had apologised profusely for pushing Harry so hard on his first day back and then declared that Harry should take another week off. Draco happy with the outcome off the visit had only given Healer Hastings a small warning about compromising his Husbands health again and Hastings had left looking very sheepish.

"I think you secretly planned all this so you could force me back to bed." Harry had said that night, half asleep; he missed the blush that graced Draco's face at the implications.

**A/N Well I was going to wait a couple of days before posting this chapter but this story has reached 100 reviews and I'm so happy that I just had to get this chapter out! **

**One thing I'm really enjoying is studying the stats for this story and I can't believe fifty people have favourited A Life Time. I also like looking to see where people are reading this are from; of course U.S is the highest followed by U.K but I'm quite surprised how many people are reading this in Germany and Australia! So hello to my readers who are all over the world! **

**Oh and a quick note to say I've rewrote chapter 1 because I just wasn't happy with it so you might want to check that out! I haven't changed the plot... just added more detail and sorted out my grammar. I can't believe how much my writing style has changed over this two years!**

**Don't forget to cast your name votes!**

**Name Vote :-**

**Alexander - 3**

**James - 3**

**Scorpius – 2**

**Cepheus – 1**

**Leo**

**Thanks Guys!**

**Jane Alpha**


	22. I can't dance!

**Chapter 22**

Monday 25th October 1999  
  
"It's here!" Harry cried jumping up from the breakfast table to greet a ministry owl which carried a black envelope in its beak. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you get so excited about the Halloween ball! It's just another ministry event." Even though Harry and Draco did not attend all the balls they were invited to; there were a few official ministry ones which they did. The Halloween ball was one of them.

"It's not like the others and you know it. There's no formal dinner or political talks which were forced to participate in. Everyone just let's lose and has a good old knees up with old friends." It was true Harry spent the night catching up with order members, old classmates, and getting quite drunk with the Weasley's! Draco usually sat in a corner with Snape both sporting very unapproachable though they were polite to the Order members who did approach them. "I wonder if Snape and Remus will come out and attend together?" This often happened at the Halloween ball as it was the most attended so couples chose to let it known to their various social circles that they were of the market.

"We don't even know if they are an item yet, Harry!" Harry paused for a moment in opening the invite to give Draco a look which clearly said 'Stop kidding yourself'. He worked the golden invite, which was inside the black envelope, out carefully and did a dramatic little cough before putting on his best upper class accent to read the invite out loud.

"Honorary couple Mister and Mister Malfoy-Potter. You are cordially invited to attend this year's Ministry's Halloween ball on the 31st October at 8pm. Please R.S.V.P at your earliest conve..." Harry hadn't finished reading before the invite was snatched from him by Draco. "Hey!" he cried and tried to snatch it back but Draco batted his hand away.

"Harry this invite is gold!" He looked at Harry as if he'd gone stupid and frantically waved the invite backwards and forwards as if to emphasise how gold it was by the reflection of light from its shiny edges.

"I know there usually black aren't they like the envelope; perhaps they changed suppliers or something?" He shrugged and made a second grab for the invite eager to send their acceptance.

"No you don't understand! The invite is gold and they referred to us as 'Honorary couple'!" Harry looked at him blankly. "We are the honorary couple at this year's ball."

Harry made a face at that suddenly thinking he wasn't going to enjoy the Halloween ball so much this year. "You mean the couple that open the ball? By dancing?" Draco just nodded. "I thought that was the minister and his wife."

"No it was last year but it's a different couple every year; don't you ever pay attention." Harry shrugged.

"Is this a big deal?" Draco could have slammed his head down on the table at that. "Do you remember the first time we attended the ball after the war?" Harry nodded. "Do you remember people kept coming up to us and saying 'It should have been you.'?" actually when Harry thought about it he did remember people kept approaching them and saying strange things and giving strange looks to Fudge and his wife. "Well there was outrage that year because Fudge was pretty hated by this point... He resigned three weeks later, but he and his wife where the Honorary couple but everyone thought it should be us for you know getting rid of Voldemort. There has never been a homosexual honorary couple until now."

"We aren't Homosexuals." Draco sighed impatiently at that.

"Yes but the Wizarding world doesn't know that. In their eyes we are flaming gay, in love, and married. This is big!" Harry nodded slowly accepting that this meant a lot to the gay community. "Draco?"

"Hmmm" he didn't look up from the reply he was writing.

"I'm a terrible dancer."

**Sunday 31st October 1999 10.13am**

Draco had left very early that morning to be able to assist Snape with a potion and be back and have plenty of time to prepare for the ball tonight; and also to make sure Harry looked presentable. Harry had not been looking forward to the ball once he discovered he was part of the honorary couple. He just wanted a relaxing time catching up with old school friends, Order members, and the Weasley's. He was reading one of his study books when there was a tapping on the window; it was a owl he didn't recognise. He let it in and the big barn owl swooped in, dropped a letter on the sofa, and flew straight back out the window; whatever it was didn't need a reply then. Curiously Harry picked the letter up noticing it was addressed to both him and Draco. Perhaps it was something about tonight's ball; hopefully saying there had been a mistake and they weren't the honorary couple after all. He turned the envelope over and that's when he noticed the return address 'ST Mungos Surrogacy dept'. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he realise that the surrogate must have had their first scan; he was about to see his baby. His fingers moved to open the letter but then he stopped himself; he couldn't open the letter without Draco could he? No, they needed to do this together. He glanced at the clock realising Draco wasn't due back for another two hours and he couldn't wait that long. He'd have to go to Snape's. He took a deep breath and apparated to Snape Manor knocking on the huge oak front door once he'd steadied himself. It was a few minutes before Snape answered it which Harry wasn't best pleased about as he hadn't thought to put on a coat and the weather was decided wet today. Snape raised an eyebrow at a drenched Harry bit stepped aside and let him in.

"If you're going to keep turning up on my doorstep perhaps I should change my wards to allow you to floo through without Draco." Harry was sure he had heard him wrong.

"Watch it Snape you almost sounded accommodating then." Snape smirked at that.

"I wouldn't go that far but my Godson would be extremely displeased if you where kept out in the cold for too long. Now is there a particular reason as to why you are interrupting our potion making or do you just do it to be annoying?" perhaps Snape hadn't had a change of heart then.

"This letters just come." He held up the letter wondering why he felt he had to prove its existence to Snape; perhaps it was just his excitement. "I was hoping that you could spare Draco for a moment. Its from the surrogacy department and I..." Snape held his hand up then.

"I understand. Come I'll take you through to the sitting room to wait for him." Harry followed him through Snape manor and into the surprisingly comfortable sitting room. Snape left him without a word and Harry mused that the potion master had almost been pleasant to him then; maybe Remus was rubbing off on him. A few minutes later the door opened and Draco rushed in.

"Harry! Is something wrong? You're soaking wet!" Draco said as he came closer.

"It's raining... Hard." Harry shrugged.

"You're shivering; why didn't you cast a drying charm?" Draco asked doing just that. Harry just shrugged again. "Why did you need to see me?" Harry gave Draco the letter then.

"I was really excited but now I'm a bit scared that something's going to be wrong with him." Draco calmly directed a now dry Harry to sit in front of the fire and he sat down next to him.

"Shall we open together? We can deal with whatever's in here." Harry nodded and Draco took that as permission to open the letter. "Dear Mister and Mister Malfoy-Potter. Please find enclosed a picture taken of your baby today during the surrogates three month check up. I'm pleased to tell you that he is developing perfectly and all the tests indicate that he is a healthy baby. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to owl. I hope you are both well. Healer Appleby. See Harry he's fine." Draco said as he lowered the letter but one glance at Harry told him he was not paying an iota of attention but staring at a small black and white picture.

"That's our baby, Draco." Harry almost whispered. Draco peered at the scan deciding he would have to take Harry word for it because to him it looked like a picture of a sack of potatoes taken a very long time ago. "Look there's his head and his body and his little legs. He looks perfect!"

"Of course he's perfect. He's ours isn't he?" Draco glanced at Harry and noticing a tear was running down his cheek. "Hey, don't be crying. We'll get to bring him home in six months." Draco reached out and wiped away Harry's tear. Harry just continued to stare at the picture in awe.

**7.23pm**

Harry straightened his silvery blue bow tie in the mirror then grabbed his midnight blue robe that matched his pants and waist coat. He had to admit Draco had brilliant taste when it came to dress robes. After that he picked up the scan of the baby and placed it in his pocket ready to show to his friends at the ball. The bathroom door opened and Draco walk in and for a moment Harry forgot to breath. The blonde was wearing silvery blue robes paired with a midnight blue bow tie. Even harry could admit that the blonde looked stunning and he was sure he'd have no problem picking up dates; well if he wasn't married to Harry potter that is. Harry stood very still as Draco walked over and began to fix his bowtie.

"Draco? Are we wearing matching robes?" As if Draco wouldn't have notice when he bought them that they were the same apart from inverted colours.

"The honorary couple traditionally where matching robes, Harry." He stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh." Draco stepped away and eyed Harry critically; then seeming to approve he offered Harry his arm.

**8.03pm**

Harry and Draco had been waiting outside the ballroom for ten minutes when finally the balls organiser motioned for them to go through; once they reached the door she counted down from three although Harry wasn't quite sure if there was any real need for such dramatics. The big double doors opened to reveal a huge marble stair case which led into the ministry ball room. There where around 500 wizards and witches there tonight who all stopped immediately to watch them step out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together for tonight's honorary couple Mister Draco Malfoy-Potter and Mister Harry Malfoy-Potter." The ballroom burst into applause and Draco snaked an arm around Harry's waist pulling him close and whispered for him to smile. It was then that he noticed half a dozen camera men at the bottom of the stairs who were all snapping pictures of the pair. Draco put a slight pressure on Harry's back and they began to descend the stairs. The crowd below them parted creating a dance floor and once they reached the bottom Draco took Harry's hand pulling him to the centre of the dance floor. Harry could feel his cheeks becoming hotter and hotter but Draco just pulled him close put an arm round Harry's waist and took his other hand. Harry hesitantly placed his free hand on Draco shoulder who nodded in approval of his partners stance.

"Don't worry it's just a simple waltz; I'll lead." Harry just nodded thinking that there was nothing simple about a waltz but then the music started and so did Draco. Harry was surprised as the song progressed and he relaxed that he was actually beginning to enjoy himself. Naturally Draco was a brilliant dancer and moved Harry around almost like a doll. When the song ended Harry almost didn't want to leave the dance floor but Draco lead him other to a table where Ron and Hermione where seated along with Molly and Arthur and Fleur and Bill. He sat Harry down next to Hermione and then took the seat next him.

"You did very well, Harry!" Hermione told him with a little pat to his shoulder."You where actually alright, mate." Ron assured him leaning across his wife and the others around the table nodded in agreement.

"Outclassed by blondy though..." Fred announced appearing behind Molly's shoulder George close behind.

"Fred!" Molly cried giving him a bash. Fred moved back hands raised in surrender to his mother. "Come on Fred." George said grabbing him. "We know when where not wanted."

"Abused by my own Mother." Fred let out a dramatic sniff. "Come on let's go and find a date." Molly shook her head at their antics as they left.

"Was I really so terrible?" Harry asked Draco who just smirked back.

"I've had worse." He said with a wink and harry just rolled his eyes thinking perhaps he should avoid dancing at all costs in the future.

"Hey guys I've got something to show you. You've got to be discrete though." He told them taking the picture and passing it to Hermione under the table. She gasped when she saw it and then squealed. Harry noticed Ron take the picture from her clearly eager to see what it was.

"The baby! Did you get this today?" Hermione asked excitedly as the scan was passed further down the table. Harry nodded. "Everything's progressing well. It's so strange to think in six months he'll be here. Even less time till you pop, Hermione." She giggled then and patted his knee.

"And how do you feel now you've seen the scan, Draco?" She asked leaning over Harry slightly to see Draco better.

"It's... It's strange to be Frank." Harry nodded agreeing "It makes it a little realer now we've seen him doesn't it?" Harry finished off and the blonde smiled.

Draco cleared his throat a little awkwardly as Arthur Weasley passed the scan back to him after it had done its rounds and patted him on the back and congratulated him. He handed the picture to Harry and spotted Remus and Snape conversing together in one of the ballrooms corners. He smirked and motioned for Harry to follow him which he did after excusing himself from the table.

"Where are we going?" Harry whispered loudly as they weaved through the crowds.

"To have a little fun." Draco told him nodding towards the corner and Harry smirked as well realising where they were heading.

"Hello Uncle Sev, Remus." Draco nodded politely to then both as Harry gave Remus a hug.

"Draco, Potter. I enjoyed your opening dance." Snape said smirking behind his wine glass.

"Now now Uncle Sev; there's no need to be Jealous that it wasn't you and your partner up there making history." Harry watched Draco send a dazzling smile towards his godfather he scoffed. Anyone who Snape knew being part of the honorary couple would be his worst nightmare.

"I assure you Draco I would not appreciate such publicity as you well know." Harry, who had been watching the exchange carefully, was surprised when Draco suddenly turned his attentions to Remus. "Are you with a date tonight, Mr Lupin?"

"I... Why no, I'm not." None of them missed the quick glance he shot in Snape's direction.

"Oh that's a shame. If I knew your tastes I could have found someone for you to attend with." Oh now Harry knew Draco's game. Snape was eyeing Draco a little suspiciously now.

"I hope you don't mind, Remus, but I told Draco that you hadn't dated anyone in a few years." Harry said innocently; he had done nothing of the sort but wanted to make the turn in the conversation a little less suspicious.

"No I don't mind at all. As you can probably guess not many people want to date a Werewolf." Remus laugh light heartedly at that. **"Say you've know someone. Try and set him up."** Draco instructed while laughing alone with Remus politely.

"I have actually made a new friend on my course. He's a mature student probably five years younger than you. He's gay and a little lonely. Perhaps you'd like to meet him?"

"Oh... Well..."A look of panic crossed Remus' face for a second before Draco interrupted him.

"Harry that's a good idea; we could go with you of course if that's the issue. A blind date could be a little awkward, don't you agree Sev?" Snape didn't respond but Harry noticed that his knuckles where turning white from the pressure of gripping his wine glass.

"I'm not sure, boys." The Werewolf took a step back as if trying to find an escape route.

"Why not Moony? You're single, you're young, what have you got to lose?" Harry reasoned.

"We have actually organised to meet him in a couple of weeks for a few drinks. Harry tells me his quite interested in the advances of certain medicinal potions so we were hoping that Uncle Sev would join us too." Remus looked positively sick then at the thought of being set up with someone while Snape was there.

**"Ask him if he's got a secret lover." **Draco voiced still smiling politely at Remus.

**"Lover!"** Harry gave him a slightly wide eyed look not wanting to think of Snape as Remus' lovers.

**"Boyfriend then." **

"Do you have a secret man hidden away somewhere, Remus? Is that why you don't want to go?" Harry asked in a teasing tone and Remus' eyes got impossible wide.

"Of course no..."

"Enough." Snape said cutting Remus off. "It's quite clear what you two are trying to do."

"Whatever are you talking about, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked and Snape rolled his eyes.

"It's hard for Remus not to fall into your traps when you two are communicating through your link." Snape sniffed. "I know that you know that Remus and I attended the ball together."

"Together?" They both said with mock shocked looks on their faces.

"As partners." Remus' face was comical the moment Snape said that. "Don't look at me like that, Remus, they already knew. Now take your pup and go while I have a word with my godson."

Remus did just that steering Harry away until they were at the punch pouring themselves both liberal amounts in goblets provided. "Merlin I thought Snape was going to explode!" He laughed.

"I can't believe it!" Remus said taking a big gulp of his punch.

"Can't believe what?" Harry asked confused.

"I can't believe he said we were together, as partners!"

"Well you are aren't you?"

"Yes but he's never said it before." Harry smiled realising then that Remus and Snape might actually be happy together he couldn't help being a little immature about the whole thing though.

"Remus and Snape sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G... Wait, actually I really don't want to think about you and Snape doing anything." Remus laughed then and Harry followed suit not noticing that they were being watched carefully by black and grey eyes.

**11.46pm**

"Come on. I want to show you something before we go." Draco told him pulling him out of the sea of people heading towards the floo; most were too drunk to simply apparate home. He managed a quick wave to Remus before he was pulled off and up the same stairs they had entered the ballroom by. Draco pushed the doors open and pulled Harry through directing him towards the opposite side of the corridor. There against the wall on a silver stand was a thick white book and as Harry got closer he realised the page was open to a picture of Draco and himself as the entered the ballroom. Draco had his arm around Harry's waist and was watching him for a moment before bending forwards and whispering in his ear which made Harry smile. Harry remembered the reason he was smiling was actually that Draco had whispered that he should but to anyone else they would look like the perfectly happy couple. The inscription underneath proclaimed their titles and named them 'Honorary Couple 1999'.

"We look happy." Harry stated quietly. Draco didn't comment but flicked back through the book quickly until he found the page he was looking for. Harry was surprised to see the faces of his Mum and Dad staring happily back at him paused similarly to Draco and he at the top of the stairs. His Dad was wearing black dress robes with matching emerald silk scarf and bow tie while his mother was wearing a floor length emerald dress which made her hair brighter; Harry could see her green eyes even in this photograph. Mr. James Potter and Mrs. Lily Potter. Honorary Couple 1980.

"Its a few months after you were born." Harry nodded then added. "A year before they died."

"Your Mother was very beautiful, Harry. From what I've heard they were wonderful people; I'm sorry I never had the chance to meet them." Harry wanted to reply but he couldn't. He was horrified to discover he was crying; Draco turned him slowly half embracing him and wiped Harry's tears from his cheeks for the second time that day. "Don't cry; I thought seeing this picture would make up happy."

"It does. Thank you. I'm just sad I never got to know them. I'm sad that our son won't have any grandparents. How did you know about this anyway?" He asked reaching out to stroke the picture as if it would make him feel closer to his parents.

"My mother was desperate for her and my Father to be honorary couple. She always talked about how they could choose the likes of the Potters but never them. I'm happy to say that they never did get the chance." Draco smiled as Harry took one last look at the picture before apparating them home.

Hermione and Mrs Weasley moved into the corridor then from where they had been watching the whole exchange. They themselves had been eager to see Harry and Draco's picture in the book but had stopped when they notice the two men there. They exchanged a knowing look before moving towards the book.

**A/N Harry's so weepy these days... he doesn't really cry much after this chapter! Someone pointed out that this story is really 'angsty' I actually didn't think it was too bad myself but I have stopped trying to kill of our two boys! Also someone asked me if Harry was bottom... the answer to that is that they're not really exclusive in that department though in the relationship I defiantly think Draco wears the pants!**

**If anyone watches the X factor there is a reference to it in here! Kudos to anyone who spotted it!**

**Name Vote :-**

**Alexander - 7**

**James - 4**

**Scorpius – 4**

**Cepheus – 1**

**Leo**

**Poor Leo no votes! It's looking like Alexander but it could all change! The seconded most popular name will be the middle name by the way! At the minute it's a tie so get voting!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**Jane Alpha**


	23. A very Weasley Christmas!

**Chapter 23**

25th December 1999 9.54am

There had been much debate in the Malfoy-Potter household as to where they would be spending Christmas day. Draco had insisted that they should go to Snape Manor for a traditional Yule celebration but Harry had said they should spend it at the Weasley's as they had turned down their invitation for the last two years favouring spending Christmas alone watching shit TV. Harry craved a big family Christmas and he had a feeling he wouldn't find that at Snape Manor. Luckily Harry's Slytherin side had been shining brightly that week before Christmas and with two quick firecalls to Molly and Remus he had secured one Severus Snape a seat at the Weasley's Christmas Lunch and had had the said seat accepted. Draco had not been impressed when his Godfather had announced that he was spending Christmas at the Weasley as Remus' significant other. Harry had pleaded his innocence and Draco had gone on to blame 'the Gryffindor his Godfather was dating'. As per Weasley tradition Harry and Draco had forwarded all their gifts on to the Burrow to so they could all be under the tree for when they arrived and everyone sat down to exchange gifts.

"Come on Draco it won't be that bad!" The blonde was sat on the sofa in full sulk mode and Harry was sporting a small smile on his face at the thought of Draco spending Christmas day in Gryffindor territory.

"Harry this will be terrible I just know it. Don't make me go." Harry laughed then and stepped forwards hauling Draco up and pushing him towards the floo.

"Your being dramatic now. You can go first because I don't quite trust you to follow me through." He handed Draco the floo powder and nudged him softly when he made no move to go. Draco finally let out a sigh and jumped into the fireplace Harry followed him coming out in the Weasley's living room stumbling slightly only to be caught by Draco's hand on his arm steadying him.

"Happy Christmas!" cried a chorus of Weasley's. Harry looked around the room realising they were all here sat patiently waiting for them. Bill and Fleur, Charlie, the Twins, Percy and Penelope, Mr. and Mrs Weasley and Hermione and Ron sat around the room on various sofas and comfy chairs. All the children where sat near the tree a little less patiently. Harry noticed that there was a little space left next to Ron and Hermione which should fit Harry and Draco perfectly.

"Sit down you too. The children are excited to start." Mrs Weasley said gesturing to spare sits. Harry and Draco did as they were told, Harry taking a seat next to a now very Pregnant Hermione and Draco feeling slightly squashed between Harry and the sofa arm.

"Ok let's get started." She waved her wand and all the presents flew from under the tree and to occupants of the room in a neat pile in front of them. The children let out giggles of joy then before beginning ripping paper off their presents the adults following suit. Harry noticed Draco looked a little shocked by the size of his pile though he figured he had only really received presents from Snape since the war began. He started to open his own presents while replying to the shouts of the Weasley when they thanked him for his gifts to then. Harry pulled on his Weasley jumper as soon as he opened it; laughing a little when he noticed Draco eyeing his own green and silver jumper apprehensively. Harry lent close to Draco's ear. "Put it on it won't bite. Mrs Weasley spends a lot of time on these jumpers." Draco muttered something but pulled it on rolling his eyes at Hermione's badly stifled giggle.

"Don't worry Draco you look cute." Hermione told him Ron giving her a strange look for calling Draco cute.

Harry spotted his own present to Draco which was his last to open. "That's from me." He told him picking it up from the floor and passing it to him. Draco looked a little shocked the present was neatly wrapped in garish Christmas paper and it looked and felt like a book. Harry had carried on opening his presents and was currently unwrapping a selection of Weasley Wizarding Weezes products from the twins. Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a rectangle box wrapped in silver a similar size to the present Draco was holding. "I wasn't sure whether to send it with the others or whether to give it you at home." Harry locked eyes with Draco for a moment before placing the Weasley products on the floor and taking the box from Draco.

"Together?" Draco just nodded in reply and began opening his present from Harry. He tore the wrapping paper off and was unsurprised to find a book. He turned it over to read the title 'Potions for your Youngsters'.

"I know it's nothing special and you might even know how to make these potions already." Draco glanced up realising Harry had got as far as taking the paper off his own present but in his apprehension to see if Draco like what he'd bought him he hadn't taken the lid off. "I talked to someone from the Children's ward and they told me that's the best book with all the basic potions for babies and children and I thought it might come in handy."

"I think it's brilliant." Draco assured him; he truly did and though Harry thought this was just a book to him it wasn't. To him Harry had told him he wanted Draco to make the potions for their child and that was putting a lot of trust in his potion making skills. Harry wanted him to brew the potions when they're baby got colic or the sniffles and that meant a lot to Draco. He watched Harry intently as he finally took the lid off inside the box was a satin black sheet on top of that lay a gold stethoscope. "WOW" Harry gasped.

"I know it's a muggle thing and you won't use them but I know it's a sort of significant to get a stethoscope for a muggle doctor and I thought you might like it. We don't have anything like that in the wizarding world because your tools are your wand." Draco shrugged.

"I can't believe you knew about this."

"Well you do make me watch all them muggle films." He laughed and watch as Harry carefully took the stethoscope out of the box and placed it round his neck with a smile. "That's not all." Draco told him and brought Harry attention back to the box. Harry carefully lifted the satin and revealed a silver picture frame with the picture of his parents from the Halloween ball. Harry gasped again and suddenly felt guilty that he had only got Draco a book when he had received two very thoughtful gifts.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked; imagining Draco stealing the picture from the book for him.

"Ministry Archives. Luckily because I knew the date it was taken it didn't take too long to find a copy." He gave Harry a nervous smile as Hermione lent over to look at the picture. "That's a lovely picture Harry."

"It is. Thank you Draco. This is honestly one of the nicest gifts anyone's ever given me... Well two including the stethoscope." Harry laughed nervously and Draco felt very proud of himself in that moment. Harry turned to Hermione then and put the stethoscope in his ears holding the end a couple of inches from Hermione's belly. "May I?" she nodded and he placed the end on her belly.

"This little one has either got a strong heartbeat or this is a really good stethoscope." Harry said passing the ear pieces to Hermione so she could hear too. She smiled and passed it to Ron who looked a little confused at what the stethoscope was going to and jump when he put the prices in his ear. "You could have warned me!" he cried rubbing his ears; Harry and Hermione laugh. "Do me a favour and don't let dad see that. He'll have it on all day and I'm pretty sure you don't want him looming over you listening to your insides." Harry whole heartedly agreed and carefully placed his picture frame and stethoscope back in their box. The floo flared green then and Remus stepped through followed closely by Snape who did not look happy to be here.

"You're here!" Mrs Weasley started walking towards the kitchen door then. "That means we can all sit down for lunch. Come on then." They didn't need telling twice. The children all ran through first followed by their respective parents. Ron rushed through at Hermione's command to make sure Amy was ok leaving Harry to help her up from the sofa.

"Be thankful you won't ever have to be this pregnant, Harry." Hermione told him as she wobbled off into the kitchen leaving Remus and Snape alone with Harry and Draco.

"Merry Christmas Remus." Harry said and embraced him. "Thank you for sweets; I think they'll keep me going for a while." Harry was always touched when Remus bought him something as he knew he didn't have much money.

"You're welcome. Shall we?" He said gesturing towards the kitchen. They moved towards the Slytherins close behind them when Harry got in the door framed he suddenly couldn't move any further in the room. He felt Snape brush past him and the Draco come up next to him stopping to look at him.

"Why have you stopped?" Draco asked frowning then when he went to move forwards but found he was stuck too. "If this is what I think it is." He muttered eyes darting to the table and seeking out the twins who where grinning madly at the pair of them.

"Oh Merlin." Harry groaned. Remus and Snape had both turned questioning gazes on the pair now and so where a few of the Weasley's around the table. Collectively they all looked up slowly quite a few of them groaning when they spotted the mistletoe. "Take the spell off now." Harry called to Fred and George.

"Can't not until you kiss anyway." a few of the table occupants tutted at the twins antics. Now the entire table was watching the exchange with interest. Remus and Snape sat down as if about to enjoy the show even Mrs Weasley stopped what she was doing.

"How did you get it to just stop Harry and Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Charmed it this morning. You just say your targets full names and when they walk underneath the mistletoe it stops them." George declared proudly.

"Come on guys everyone's hungry. Just counter the charm." Harry pleaded looking towards Mrs Weasley for back up. To Harry's surprise she just rolled her eyes and levitated a huge Turkey over to the table. "For goodness sake boys it's only a kiss. Hurry up before lunch gets cold." Ron's face dropped into a look of pure horror that his own mother could suggest that Harry and Draco Kiss. "Get that look off your face Ron their married..."

"Yes but they're not...ow" Ron ended after Hermione clearly kicked him under the table.

"Fine." Harry said and took Draco cheeks in his hands and placed a quick kiss on his lips. When he went to move he found that he was still stuck. "What the..."

"When we say kiss..."

"We mean snog." The twins clarified and Harry almost felt like screaming. They just shrugged claiming it was a new prototype and it needed testing out.

**"What do you think?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"I'm sure I could get them to take the charm off..."** He was interrupted then by Hermione. "Come on Harry. Starving pregnant lady here." Harry felt Draco's hand on the back of his neck then pulling him sideways and he turned just in time for their lips to smash against each other. Harry gave in immediately kissing Draco back hard. He could hear the catcalls and whistles but it was Ron's insistence calls of 'Harry' that finally made him pull back.

"I think that should probably do it, mate." Ron told him a small frown on his face and Harry was sure Hermione was smirking. Looking around he noticed a few of the woman giving each other looks; woman where strange creatures. He moved towards the table when Draco gave him a little push and sat down not missing the questioning look that Snape sent to Draco and defiantly not missing the way he shook him off. What's was that about? It wasn't as if they had a choice right? So why was Snape giving Draco them looks like he had some explaining to do?

**6.34pm**

Draco stood at the fence in the Weasley garden looking out over the field and woods that surrounded The Burrow. He heard soft footfalls in the snow and turned thinking it was Harry coming to look for him instead he saw Hermione approaching him with a small smile.

"Weasley Christmases can be a little over whelming can't they?" She said knowingly leaning against the fence next to Draco. He didn't say anything but extended his warming charm to include her believing it was not healthy for a woman in her condition to get too cold. She smiled in thanks and took it as an invitation to continue the conversation.

"They were very thoughtful presents you got Harry." Draco turned away to look out over the film.

"Harry's easy to please." He stated with a shrug though knowing he'd spent hours deliberating over what to get him.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Draco inhaled sharply then. He knew he could deny it; he knew he could be nasty to her and send her on her way but what good would it do. He'd realised a few weeks ago that he'd been seeking Harry out more, doing things he thought might please him, watching him closely. So instead of denying it he didn't say anything at all.

"When I saw you two kiss today I knew you knew. Don't worry I don't think anyone else knows."

"I think Sevs realised. He keeps giving me funny looks; when I think about it I do talk about Harry a lot to him. He was bound to figure it out. You don't think...?"

"No Harry doesn't have a clue but I think you should tell him. He might surprise you." Draco was about to tell her the shut up and that he would never tell Harry when Hermione gasped quietly and rubbed her belly.

"Are you ok?" he said putting an arm round her waist to help support her.

"I'm in labour."

"What? Quick we should get you to hospital." she smiled at him and shook her head.

"I've been in labour for couple of hours now and I'll probably be in labour for a good few more hours yet. Just... Don't tell Ron." He nodded taking her arm.

"Let me take you back to the house at least." He guided her through the snow gently and when they reached the Weasley's kitchen she turned to him and took his hand. "You're a good man Draco. I know now what Harry sees in you." Frowning a little confused he watched the woman as she disappeared off into the house.

**8.23pm**

Tired and full Harry and Draco flooed back home but they were greeted by a surprise once they exited the firplace. In the middle of the living room was a beautiful wooded cot with ornate designs carved into it. On closer inspection Harry noticed they where runes. There was a note stuck to the top bar of the crib.

_Draco and Harry_

I know you will have good use for this.

Merry Christma,

S.S

"He hasn't." Draco whispered and Harry turned to look at him.

"What? He hasn't what?" Harry watched as Draco reached out to trace one of the runes.

"Uncle Sev. He's given us the Prince family crib." Draco gasped. "This is..."

"Snape's crib." Draco shook his head.

"No he never used this. His Grandparents' where pretty pissed off with his mum for marrying a muggle so they never let him have it. He got them back though by changing the name of Prince manor to Snape manor. That will have them rolling in their graves." Draco told him as he ran a hand over the crib.

"Draco you're rambling. I don't understand why he's given us his crib."

"Every wizarding family, pureblood or not, has a crib. This is the prince one. They're past down from heir to heir. They're special, as old as the family itself, and they all have gifts from your ancestor's whether it be love, happiness, protection, or power. Each of these runes represents something different. Of course the runes don't really add anything to the child's magical development but it's more what they represent for the family. Every Grandparent adds a new rune before they pass it on for their Grandchild to use. The cribs are something so special and irreplaceable; the Malfoy ones locked away in the manor and the Potter one was destroyed with Godrics hollow. I thought our baby wouldn't have one; but Uncle Sev has given us this."

"What if he wants to use it?"

"He won't be having children." That made sense to Harry.

"He's given us something very special hasn't he?" Harry asked coming closer to admire the antique properly. "Has he added a rune?" Draco just nodded and pointed to a rune carved out in black... The only black one; all the others where varies bright colours. "What does it mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"Salvation."

At five o'clock that morning Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy received an owl announcing the birth of Benjamin Ronald Weasley.

**A/N**

**Draco finally gets it's... don't worry it won't be long before Harry gets it too! Let me know what you think of the presents and the crib! I love the crib...**

**Don't forget the name vote!**

**Name Vote :-**

**Alexander – 11**

**Scorpius – 9**

**James - 5**

**Cepheus – 1**

**Leo**


	24. Revelations!

**Friday 31st January 2000 20.12pm**

"It feels nice to be out doesn't it?" Ron sighed taking a huge gulp of his pint. They were sat in a very bust Leaky Cauldron on a Friday night; Ron's first outing since the new baby had arrived. "You just wait, Harry, as soon as your sprog arrives and you've been locked up for a month you'll understand how I feel right now."

"You haven't exactly been locked up though have you? I'm pretty sure you've been going to work and you all came round for coffee not two days ago." Harry pointed out. Truthfully he was thoroughly enjoying the new addition to the Weasley family and both Draco and he had spent many an hour round at the Weasley caring for the new born under Hermione's instruction. That evening after the 27th hint from Ron about how he'd 'love a drink right now' or how he was 'missing the smell of a grotty pub' Hermione's had rolled her eyes and banished them both out of the house claiming she had Potions talk for Draco anyway.

"Another?" The ginger man asked holding up his empty tanker.

"Ron that's your second pint! We've only been here half an hour!" Ron just shrugged peering over the table to see how much of his pint Harry had left then marched towards the bar. With around three months left until his and Draco's baby came they had decided to spend the weekend shopping for all the baby things they would need. Organised as usual the blonde had made a list of all the furniture and supplies they would need and a list of the shops where they would get them. He'd been very surprised to learn how much babies needed and was now very grateful for the crib Snape had kindly gifted them. The thought of spending all that money had Harry more than a little worried as neither he nor Draco would be earning anything near enough to sustain them for another two years. When Harry had voiced his worries Draco had merely patted his shoulder and told him not to worry. Ron returned with another pint for both of them. "How do you afford it?"

"What? The Butterbeer?" His friend frowned at him looking a little worried at his outburst.

"No not the drinks; the babies!" Ron blushed slightly and turned away clearly embarrassed as he always was at the mention of money. "I didn't mean to be intrusive; I'm just worried thinking about how Draco and I are going to afford it. He keeps telling me not to worry about it."

"Then you shouldn't. Hermione takes care of our finances; we both have good jobs and we don't have a lavish lifestyle. We get by with enough money for the odd luxury too. I don't think you should worry; not with _Draco's_ trust fund coming in when the babies born."

"Draco's trust fund?" Harry repeated; confused.

"You didn't know?"

"Obviously not." Harry's chest panged slightly when he realised Draco had kept it from him not really understanding why he would.

"It's no big deal, Harry. He probably thought you knew; Wizarding Tradition you see. A pure bloods trust fund is released when their first child is born. Even the fact that his Dad disowned him won't affect the payment; it's all to do with carrying on the blood. Lucius wouldn't have been able to stop it. Even I got a bit of something when Amy was born. It wasn't much, nothing compared to what Draco's going to get I'm sure, but it was enough for all the baby things." Harry sat there like a goldfish more than a little disheartened that Draco hadn't mention this too him. He glanced down at his drink realising he no longer had any desire to finish it or start the next pint.

"Ron I think I'm going to go." Ron didn't look surprised.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I need to talk to you before you go." Harry just nodded still mulling over the trust fund not even noticing Ron taking a deep breath. The magic around them doubled which brought Harry's attention back to Ron. "I, Ron Weasley, your best friend since we first met have no objection to you... deepening... your relationship with one Draco Malfoy." Ron finished taking a big gulp of his drink and Harry felt the magic dissipate to a normal level.

"What was that?"

"A wizard's declaration." His friend told him nonchalantly as though it was normal.

"A wizard's declaration? What in Merlin's name is a wizards declaration and what do you mean by deepen my relationship with Draco." Ron's face flushed again as Harry contemplated the fact that this might have been the single most confusing conversation he'd ever had with Ron.

"It was Hermione's idea." Well he'd figured that much already. "A wizards declaration means I have to tell the truth; I mean it Harry, well I do now, after a long talk with Hermione; if you and Malfoy want to start shagging or whatever then I won't pass comment or try and talk you out of it." Now Harry was seriously confused. "Don't look at me like that Harry even I've noticed the way you two have been acting around each other and that's saying something. You like each other a blind troll could see that. Just... just don't give up a chance to be happy, alright?"

"I... I don't know what to say. Draco doesn't like me..." Ron scoffed a little at that.

"Listen, this is a conversation for Hermione not for me. Go home, talk with Draco, and I'll speak to you soon." With that Ron walked him to the floo, placed a lump of floo powder in his hand and gave him a gentle push in the right direction.

**20.43pm**

Harry stumbled into his living room to find Draco watching him with a raised cock eyebrow.

"You are never flooing with our child." He told Harry seriously while talking a sip of his tea. Harry continued to stand there staring at Draco utterly confused about his and Ron's conversation. "Why are you back so early anyway? I thought you'd be out all night." He finally noticed how pale Harry looked. "Harry?" Harry shook his head and sat down in the arm chair.

"I just had a very strange conversation with Ron." Draco frowned watching Harry's eyes dart around the room but never resting on him. "He made a wizard's declaration."

"A wizard's declaration?" Draco asked intrigued.

"Yes. He declared that he had no objection to our relationship... deepening." At that Draco spat out his mouthful of tea. "I'm going to kill that meddling..."

"What's going on Draco? Why would Ron say something like that?" Harry watched as Draco flushed pink and feeling his own cheeks heating up and his heart beat faster. What was he hoping for?

"It's Hermione... she's... urg Just forget about it will you." With that the blonde stood up taking his half full cup into the kitchen. Harry got up and followed him.

"I can't leave it Draco! I want to understand what's going on and why everyone seems to know everything about it when I don't have a clue." He raged in the kitchen doorway.

"Harry, leave it alone. Please."

"No." Draco turned towards him then giving him a stern look.

"This is your last warning. Leave it."

"I want to know what's going on." Harry stood his ground.

"Fine you asked for it." Draco muttered before marching up to Harry and pushing him backwards into the hallway wall and kissing him. The kiss was hard but brief that ended almost as soon as it had started. Draco locked eyes with Harry. "I like you, you Prat." Then pushed off him and went to march upstairs but Harry caught his arm and pulled him back towards him.

"I'm not letting you run away this time." He wrapped his arms around the other man waist lips descending back on to Draco's kissing him gently. "I don't know what this is but I think I'd like to give it ago if that's alright with you?" He told Draco after a few minutes. The only reply he got was a nod and another kiss.

**22.18pm**

Harry and Draco lay together in their bed after a very long snogging session after agreeing to take this new development slow. Draco's arm was flung across his stomach with his head on his chest and a tanned hand stroking soft blonde hair.

"Perhaps we should have done this years ago?" Harry whispered softly and Draco shrugged. "Draco? What's all this about a trust fund?"

The blonde lifted his head slightly to look at Harry's face. "Our trust funds?" He asked placing a little peck on Harry's lips not being able to resist.

"Ours? You mean I have one too?" He sat up slightly and Draco did the same.

"Yes. I thought you knew about them." The brunette shook his head. "Oh well, we'll get them when the babies born."

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew I was worrying about money. How much are we talking?" He asked curious.

"It's not as much as you think, around ten thousand Galleons. The Goblins aren't positive on yours but the think it will be between one and two thousand."

"That's quite a lot! That's what my yearly wage will be when I qualify!"

"It's enough to keep us afloat for a couple of years if we budget it right along with the savings we already have."

"I do feel better." The brunette declared lying down his eyes closing. Draco did the same cuddling back into Harry's side.

"I'm sorry I would have told you earlier." Harry was already half asleep though making Draco smiled and kiss his cheek before falling to sleep too.

**Sunday 2nd February 2000 19.04pm**

Harry hadn't been able to stop himself from kissing Draco all weekend; not that he'd heard much complaint from the blonde. He'd kissed when he'd come out of the shower, kissed him numerous times while he'd been preparing dinner, Harry had even ventured into Draco's potions lab to steal a few kisses. While they had been shopping for baby items Harry had clasped Draco's hand tightly in his own, a picture which had predictably made front page news, luckily what didn't was the moment Harry had pushed Draco down an alley to snog him silly. The blonde sat next to him on the settee with and easy smile, fine hair falling across his face just so, and shining grey eyes; he wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Draco shot him another warning look after he'd been staring for a minute or two too long; they had guest and had made the decision not to tell their friends about the latest development just yet. Remus sat on Harry's other side while Snape sat on the armchair decidedly alone.

"It won't be long now till the Babies born. Have you got any names in mind?" Remus asked redirecting the conversation away from potions.

"A few." Draco admitted. "But we have yet to come to an agreement."

"Only because you keep suggesting such ridiculous names."

"Scorpius is not a ridiculous name. Why would we curse our child with a boring name such as... Hmm... Harry."

"I resent that." Harry cried dramatically though he was smiling. "Remus tell him we should give our child a normal name like James." Snape scoffed at that.

"I'm afraid your fighting a losing battle Harry. Your sat in a room with three wizard with more traditional Wizarding names. Your perception of normal is a little different than ours!" Remus had a small smile on his face though when he realised he was out numbered.

"Scorpius is a fine name, Potter." The Potions Master declared sending his Godson an approving nod. Harry decided not to argue.

"How's his room coming along then?" The Werewolf asked changing the subject.

"We bought all the furniture this weekend and it will be delivered on Monday. Might be a few weeks before we get round to decorating it though." Draco told them excitedly.

"We've decided to keep him in with us for the first few months though... The baby books suggest that's probably for the best." Remus nodded enthusiastically.

"Your parents kept you with them for a long time. I for one think the room will be stunning and can't wait to see it." He saluted them with his glass. "I'm going to nip to the loo."

"I'll fetch the wine and refill the glasses." Draco said following Remus out of the living room. Harry stay for a total of five seconds before he excused himself as well by the time he'd reached the kitchen the blonde was already making his way out so Harry pushed him back in fastening his mouth over Draco's.

"I've been dying to do that all night." Harry told him before leaning down for another kiss but the other man jumped back as if scolded eyes fastened on the door.

"Uncle Sev!" He cried and Harry closed his eyes taking a deep breath before turning round to face the man. Snape's face was expressionless apart from one raised eyebrow.

"I came to see why retrieving a bottle of wine took two fully grown Wizards." Harry had a feeling that the man knew what he was going to find in the kitchen all along. Remus entered the room behind Snape placing a hand on the dark mans arm.

"What's..." He was interrupted by Harry though.

"This is... I well we... Um..." His old professor raised his hand sharply to stop him speaking which Harry was very grateful for as he had no idea what he was trying to say anyway.

"Is this what you truly want?" For a moment Harry was confused as to why Snape would ask him a question like that before realising that he wasn't looking at him at all but at the blonde who was still clutching at the wine bottle.

"It is." Draco said quietly and Harry realised a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Snape nodded in acceptance. "Very well. Come Lupin we shall take our leave."

"What's going on?" Remus asked not budging eyes flicking between the three men.

"If you haven't worked it out yet then you don't deserve to know." Snape offered him his arm. "May I remind you that you are due today's dose of Wolfsbane." The arm was obediently taken after another moment and with a final confused look from Remus and a single nod from Snape they apparated with a crack leaving the room eerily silent for a moment. Suddenly Draco burst out into an infectious laugh followed soon by Harry; who later asked why he had started laughing and Draco replied in relief that Snape had accepted them.

Later Harry received a letter from Remus saying that Snape had finally explained what was going on and that he was very happy for them both. This prompted Harry to tell the rest of his friends when he next got the chance.

**A/N:**

**Where really coming to an end now! The epilogue is finished!**

**I've put the first chapter up of my next story though it won't be continued until I finished 'A Life Time'. It's my first Snarry so Snape lovers might want to check it out let me know what you think! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and your continued support!**

**JaneAlpha**

**Don't forget the name vote as this is your last chance!**

**Name Vote :-**

**Alexander – 14**

**Scorpius – 12**

**James - 5**

**Cepheus – 1**

**Leo**


	25. Ceilings, drapes, and surprises!

**Wednesday 14th February 2000 17.34pm**

Harry decided to walk home from training today he couldn't help but smile at the unseasonably late snow that blanketed London. Valentines Day. Harry sighed just thinking about them two words; a sure sign of a smitten man. He had woken up extra early to make Draco breakfast in bed, which was quite a feat considering how early the blonde usually woke up, complete with a single red rose on the tray. Harry had laughed when he'd returned to their bed when he found the man sat up waiting patiently and thirteen red roses on his own cushion. Unfortunately for Harry he'd had to leave for St Mungos soon after but had promised to bring back a pizza per Draco's request. So here he was walking down their street pizza in hand, snow under foot, and a happy smile on his face.

"Draco, I have the Pizza." He called once he'd shut and locked their front door.

"Up here." Harry shed his coat hanging it up neatly with his scarf and gloves and walked up the stairs a little curious to find out what Draco was doing in the baby's room as that was where it sounded like he was. The first room on the right at the top of the stairs was going to be their son's room but it didn't look like it did that morning. The floor was covered with plastic sheets and all the boxes of furniture had been removed there were a handful of candles floating around and a CD player in one corner next to numerous tubs of paint. Draco stood in the middle of the room holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I know decorating isn't the most romantic thing to do on Valentines but I thought it would be special." Harry smiled at Draco's nervousness. He conjured a small table which he placed the Pizza on before walking over to the blonde.

"I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do than decorate our child's room with you." Draco's nerves where immediately soothed. Leaning forwards he placed a small kiss on Harry's lips.

"Happy Valentines Day." They stopped like that for a while before Harry excused himself to change out of his training robes and into something a little more comfortable. They had decided on a dark turquoise blue for the walls as all the furniture was a dark wood. Harry decided to hand paint while Draco declared he was going to use his wand to paint the ceiling. They painted contently for a while drinking wine and listening to the new Weird Sister's album that Draco had purchased earlier that day until the blonde cleared his throat. When Harry turned around he realised the ceiling was finished. Harry couldn't help himself and gasped. The ceilings base colour was and inky blue and it was filled with twinkling stars which to Harry's surprise were actually twinkling. Now he realised why Draco had insisted on using magic... this was something that would have taken weeks by hand.

"It's accurate." Draco told him as Harry walked over still staring at the ceiling. He put his arms around Draco finally looking down and kissing his forehead.

"I'm sure it is. Draco this is absolutely beautiful." Harry took Draco's hand and led him off to the side of the room. "I think we should put the crib right here."

"Why?" Harry smiled again and pointed directly above them.

"This constellations 'Draco' is it not?" The blonde smiled a little surprised that Harry had known it. "I did take astrology too you know."

"I didn't realise you paid that much attention." Harry let himself be kissed. "The rooms going to be beautiful when we've finished you know."

Harry nodded. "Not as beautiful as our son will be." The blonde smile at that moving closer to Harry and laying his head in the crook of his neck. The two of them swayed for a while to the uncharacteristically slow song that was currently playing.

"Harry?"

"Hmm."

"I love you." Harry looked a Draco as if making sure he had really heard him correctly. Satisfied that he wasn't just hearing things Harry kissed his husband.

"I love you, too." He whispered when the broke apart. That night they made love for the first time.

**Saturday 17th March 2000 13.54pm**

"It's stunning!" Hermione gasped while viewing the now finished baby's room for the first time. "Who did the ceiling?" She asked making her way around stroking all the different items of furniture.

"Draco." Harry told her from where he stood in the doorway. He'd agreed to show her the room before they went out shopping. Draco was at Snape's completing his final potion before he took time off and Hermione had declared it was the perfect opportunity for her to leave Amy and Ben with Ron and go out for lunch with Harry.

"It's... There aren't words to describe it! I had no idea he was this talented!"

"Neither did I."

"Oh and the crib! I'm so jealous... You know I really wanted Amy to use the Weasley crib but Fleur refused to let us have it. That caused quite a stir really as Louis could have used the Delacour one. She just wanted to be awkward. Then Ben missed out on the family crib again for Percy and Penelope's kid. He claimed that they should have first choice as he was older and it was their first; Peters eight months old now and they're still hanging on to that damn crib. Next time I'm going to fight tooth and nail for it." She ranted distractedly while running her hands over the runes.

"Next time?" Harry prompted.

"Four maximum we agreed on. I want to get them out early then concentrate on my career." Hermione smiled at him before walking over and wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder looking out over the room once more. "I'm very happy for you and also very proud that you have finally grown up enough to look past yours and Draco's differences."

"Well I couldn't much help looking past them I fell in love with the great ponce didn't I?" That statement made his friend laugh very loudly.

**Tuesday 11th April 2000 19.23pm**

"Naming Ceremony?" Harry repeated mouthful of steak.

"Close your mouth while you're eating. Yes were going to have a traditional Naming Ceremony." Draco told him neatly slicing his steak.

"You do realise I have absolutely no idea what a naming ceremony is never mind what a traditional one is?" He asked quite amused about Draco's annoyance.

"That's right you where brought up by Muggles. I might have to put a sign up on the fridge reminding me to explain any sort of Wizarding related subject to you in detail as you've only lived here for nine years." Draco was easily annoyed tonight luckily Harry knew how to relieve the tension. He banished their plates and walk behind Draco beginning to massage his shoulders.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" His hands moved a lot lower. "Where you can tell me all about a traditional Naming Ceremony?" As Harry predicted Draco quite agreed with his suggestion and after a more intimate massage Draco told Harry all about traditional Naming Ceremonies.

**Wednesday 26th April 2000 18.32pm**

"I think we should have another layer of drapes. Perhaps silver?" Draco voiced pointing around the room at the already brilliant white and pearl drapes that line Snape Manor's ball room. They were getting the room ready for the naming ceremony as the babies due date was next week. The naming ceremony would be held two days after the baby was born so Draco had wanted to make sure all the preparations where finished before hand. Harry had been dragged along for the ride not really understanding the importance of the ceremony but knowing it was important to Draco. He was completely shattered after a long days work but he had now completed his first years training early thanks to Healer Hastings. He was now off until September when he would return to the Magical Emergencies department as an F1 under the strict instruction of Hastings. He was half standing half leaning on Draco. "Harry are you listening?"

"Yes Draco I'm listening. No I don't think it needs another layer."

"Thank you." Draco waved his arm and another layer of drapes hung throughout the room and Harry had to admit that it did actually look better.

"Surely we've finished now!" Harry said motioning to the dial that had been set up in the middle of the room surround by chairs. Even the buffet table was just waiting for food.

"Yes we've finished." Draco conceded. As part of Naming Ceremony tradition the baby's name wasn't supposed to be said aloud until the ritual; Harry was terrible nervous about the whole thing. He didn't want to slip up and disappoint his Husband.

"Wow this looks fantastic! You've out done yourself again Draco." Remus gushed walking over to them. "Come and join me and Severus for a drink. A coffee for you I think Harry; you look dead on your feet." He ushered them down the hall into a sitting room where Snape sat waiting. Remus got them settled with a drink and sat down next to Snape taking his hand. Harry raised his eyebrow; Snape wasn't one for a public display of affection and this was the first time Harry had seen him allow it.

"Tell them already." Snape rolled his eyes at Remus.

"We're getting married!" The sandy haired man announced and that's how both Harry and Draco's drinks ended up all over the floor.

**Thursday 27th April 2000 03.12am**

"Harry wake up!" Draco shook him lightly

"Mmmm... Tired." Harry burrowed more deeply under the covers.

"I know me too but an owls just come."

"Owl?" Came the muffled but curious reply.

"Yes the babies on its way."

**A/N**

**I'm horrible to end it there aren't I? Next chapters the last one! Eeeek I hope you lot are as excited as I am! **


	26. A Baby Makes Three

**Thursday 27th April 2000. 4.34am**

"Can't we just go down now?" Harry whined. It had been over an hour since they had received the letter informing them that the baby was on its way and both expectant fathers where very agitated.

"No we can't the letter says to stay put till we get a firecall! Healer Appleby said it could be another 24 hours yet." Draco reasoned though Harry thought he sounded as though he was trying to convince himself of the reason that they shouldn't go to St Mungos now.

"I feel sick..."

"Harry this is no time to be sick." Draco told him. Harry shook his head feeling suddenly a little giddy and grabbed Draco's hand pulling him down on to his lap.

"You're making me feel worse with all your pacing." He pushed Draco back down on to the sofa preceding to climbed on top of him. "Perhaps I'll have to distract you."

He bent forwards to kiss his blonde Husband but just as their lips touched the floo flared causing Draco to jump up pushing Harry to the floor. He didn't even seem to notice that he was suddenly on the floor when he noticed Healer Appleby's beaming face in the fireplace.

"Boys, are you ready to meet your son?" That was the moment that Draco did the most undignified thing of his life and fainted only to be caught by Harry. Though Harry didn't wake Draco straight away bombarding Appleby with numerous questions to assure himself that their son was healthy; which thankfully he was. After Appleby excused himself with a tired smile instructing Harry to make sure Draco was feeling ok before coming to pick their child. Harry spared no time bringing Draco round once the connection was closed off.

"Draco. Wake up." Harry lightly slapped Draco's cheek finding it much less evasive than bringing someone round with magic.

"Wha... Harry? Baby..." The blonde's eyes finally focused on his Husbands smiling face allowing himself to be sat up slowly.

"You fainted. The baby is here though yes... well not here exactly but at the hospital waiting for us to pick him up. He's a perfectly healthy Malfoy-Potter." Harry watched as realisation dawned on Draco's face.

"Merlin Harry." He breathed. "We're parents." Harry just smiled and bent down to kiss Draco soundly on the lips.

"Let's go and meet our son."

**4.59am**

"You can come in now." Their journey through the Hospital was swift after signing some papers they were shown to the waiting room in the surrogacy department. The same waiting room that they had been in months previously before their Son had even been created. This was probably the worst part of all; waiting knowing that their son was on the other side of one of the waiting room doors. When the medi-witch called them they couldn't move fast enough. She laughed a little clearly used to this behaviour from parents and moved aside to let them walk into the room before her. It was simple room, a sofa and a coffee table took up most of the space, but in the far corner there was a plastic crib which made Harry's breath catch when he noticed the baby blue blankets which he knew held his son. Draco grabbed his hand and they stood stock still for a moment before the Medi-Witch gave another small giggle.

"Go and meet him he's been waiting nine months for a cuddle from you two." She gave them a small push which propelled them forward towards the crib and with just five steps they laid their eyes on their son for the first time. Harry gasped this time keeping a tight hold on Draco's hand. The baby was beautiful with pale skin, rosy cheeks, and fair hair; he was sleeping peacefully and Harry felt his eyes well up as he watched the steady rise and fall of the baby's chest. His attention was pulled to Draco when he heard a loud sob.

"I can't believe he's here." Draco cried in a choked whispered; Harry could only smile and kiss the blondes cheeks wiping away his own tears. "He's beautiful."

"He looks like you." Harry told him softly reaching over to stroke the baby's fine hair. Draco reached over then and stroked one finger down their son's cheek.

"I think he looks like you; my cheeks where never this chubby." Harry let out a small laugh imagining Draco trying to be a dignified baby.

"He has your hair." He stated.

"I hope he has your eyes." Draco told him seriously. Harry turn to him with a questioning look. "Mine are always so cold but yours are always full of life."

"Your eyes are my favourite thing about you." Harry told him stealing a kiss from Draco's parted lips. "I love you." He breathed resting their foreheads together.

"Sit down you two." Harry jumped at the woman's voice he'd almost forgot that she was here. "I'll bring him over and you can meet him properly."

Once they were seated she gently lifted the baby from his crib and brought him over. "Who's going to hold him first?" She asked.

"Harry." Draco told her immediately and before Harry even had a chance to argue the baby was placed in his arms. The nurse instructed him on the best way to hold him then excused herself to get a bottle telling them he would probably wake up soon for his first feed. Harry stared in wonder at the child still not quite believing he was finally here and so perfect. He felt a little twinge then wondering if the other baby had survived would they have been identical. Draco stroked Harry's fringe away from his face kissing his forehead as if he knew what Harry was thinking.

"He's here now, he's perfectly healthy, and he's ours." He whispered reaching over touching the baby's palm smiling when the tiny hand closed over his.

**6.45am**

After his first feed St Mungos had cleared their son and they were finally allowed to take him home. He had screamed for the first time when the exited the floo but Draco had soon calmed him down taken him upstairs and put him in his crib. Harry smiled as he watched Draco putting their son down.

"I don't want to leave him." Draco told him turning slightly to look at Harry in the doorway.

"Neither do I." Harry confessed walking over to the crib and standing with Draco watching over their sleeping son.

"Let's just watch him for a little bit. I'm not tired anyway." Draco reached down and touched the babies face again as if making sure that he was real. "I didn't think it was possible to love something so much from the first moment you lay eyes on them."

**10.12am**

"I don't think they're up." Remus whispered to Severus after a moment of listening to see if he could hear anything.

"I told you we should have waited until this afternoon." Severus turned and headed back towards the fireplace. Just then Draco walked into the room, looking a little worse for wear, carrying an empty bottle.

"We're up. Harry's just changing him while I got his bottle." Draco told them not missing the apprehensive look that crossed over Severus' face. "You can go up if you want. Tell Harry I'm almost finished." Remus didn't need telling twice as he almost ran past Draco taking two steps at a time in eagerness.

"Perhaps you could make some tea, Uncle Sev?" Severus just nodded and followed Draco into the kitchen and busied himself making tea and setting four cups out on a tray while the blonde prepared a bottle.

"Has he been much trouble?" Severus asked once they were both seated with a cup of tea and the bottle sat on the table with a warming charm.

"He's a baby I'm not sure if he's capable of getting into trouble yet." Draco laughed.

"Given the fact that one half of his DNA is Potter's I wouldn't be so sure." Finally the others descended Remus carrying the baby into the room smiling brightly.

"He's gorgeous Draco. You must be so proud." Both of the new parents couldn't help but beam with pride. "Here Severus have a hold..."

"I don't..." But Snape's protest was cut short by the baby that was placed in his arms. Harry almost laughed at the fearful looked on his ex professors face as Remus organised him into a more comfortable position. Snape's eyes never left the babies face. "He looks just like you when you were born, Draco."

Harry almost spat his mouthful of tea back out; if he didn't know any better he would think that Snape just complimented their child... in a roundabout way anyway. "Would you like to feed him?" Harry asked once he swallowed the traitorous tea. Snape just held his hand out for the bottle still not looking away from the babies face and Remus beamed as he passed it to him.

As it turned out Snape was a bit of a pro when it came to babies and Harry vaguely remember Draco telling him that Severus had looked after him a lot when he was born. His parents had thought looking after a child was beneath them. After some general baby chit chat Draco cleared his throat and took Harry's hand.

"Harry and I have something to ask you both." He announced bringing both men's attention from the baby. "We would like to name you two our sons Grandparents if that is permissible?"

There was a shocked silence for a moment; Harry watched closely as Remus eyes welled up with tears before accepting excitedly. Snape looked back down at their son for a long while before finally looking back up and straight into Harry's eyes. "I would be honoured."

**5.43pm**

"Come on, Mate. Let us have a hold then." Harry laughed a little as he passed his Son to Ron. "Hello Little Man. I'm your Uncle Ron and don't let your..." He looked up at Draco then. "What are you?"

"He's Papa and I'm Daddy." Harry answered taking Draco's hand catching Hermione's twinkling eyes.

"Right well don't listen to any stories your Papa might tell you bout me. Your Daddy on the other hand; he knows all the best stories." Draco just rolled his eyes.

"We told the others to not visit until the naming ceremony. The first couple of days can be hard for first time parents." Hermione told them reaching other to stroke the babies face.

"That's thoughtful of you as much as I love your family, Ron, I not sure we are prepared for them all it might be a bit overwhelming." The brunette flashed her a grateful smile as Darco muttered something about overwhelming being an understatement. "Do you what anything from the kitchen?"

"A coffee would be brill, Harry." The red head replied cheerily as Hermione stood up motioning towards the kitchen. "I'll give you a hand Harry." Once they got to the kitchen they worked fluently around each other to make a pot of tea and coffee.

"How has it been then?" She asked quietly.

"Surprisingly ok. I haven't been reduced to tears yet anyway... I think I've over estimated it all really I thought he would be screaming the house down every five minutes, the baby not Draco, but he sleeps most of the time. I'm sure I'll be thinking differently when he's screaming at 3am but only time will tell. Draco's doing great though I was a little worried about him but I think he really loves parenthood. It suits him." His lips turned up into a small smile which made Hermione's own smiled brighten.

"Oh Harry I'm so happy for you." His small smiled turned into a full blown grin as he took the tray into the living room though the sight that greeted him shocked him. Draco was sat on the arm of the chair listening intently to Ron's baby advice as if it would save his life in the near future. Perhaps it would; Ron's advice had been known to be lifesaving in the past.

"Will miracles never cease?" His best friend whispered from behind him. Harry just gazed upon his miraculous little family.

**Saturday 29th April 2000. 1.57pm**

"You ready?" Draco asked hand on the small of Harry's back. The brunette glanced down at the small sleeping bundle in his arm.

"Are you sure this isn't all a bit much?" The hall at Snape manor had been decorated beautifully and all their friends were seated around the centre podium waiting for Harry and Draco to start their sons naming ceremony. Harry couldn't help but think it was a lavish event for their son.

"Humour me Harry. I understand that you weren't brought up in our world but I want our son to start his life in a traditional way. You know you would have had a naming ceremony don't you?" Harry nodded he knew the Potters had been pure bloods and even in the mist of the first war against Voldemort they would have had a ceremony. Maybe it wasn't quite as extravagant as this one though. "Come on."

The trio stepped into the room efficiently quieting the guest who craned their necks towards the pair trying to get a look at their son; those who did began to gush to their neighbours about the fair haired child. Professor Dumbledore stood on the podium beaming at the two men. Logically Harry knew that Dumbledore would have said yes but it meant a lot that the man who bonded them would be the Wizard who named their son. As they came to a stop on the podium Dumbledore cleared his throat quieting the whispers that had broke out.

"Harry James Malfoy-Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter who is it that you wish to present to the Wizarding world today?" The old man asked.

"Our Son." They answered together Draco's arm tightened on Harry's waist. The magic around the podium heightened in answer to their declaration.

"Who do you name Godparents of your son?"

"Hermione Jane Weasley and Ronald Bilius Weasley." Harry noticed his friends stand up from where they were seated on the front row serious looks on both their faces.

"Hermione Jane Weasley and Ronald Bilius Weasley do you accept this child as your Godson?"

"We do." They answered clearly; Harry flashed them a smile as Draco nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who do you name as Grandparents of your Son?"

"Remus John Lupin and Severus Tobias Snape." The two men stood up Snape wore his usual public emotionless mask whereas Remus couldn't keep the smile from his. It was in that moment that Harry truly realised what he was giving them.

"Remus John Lupin and Severus Tobias Snape do you take this child as your Grandson?"

"We do."

"And finally what have you named your son?" The magic around them heightened around them in anticipation as Harry looked back down at the two day old baby in his arms. The baby slept on oblivious to all the attention he was getting. Draco's hand stroked their sons head and they shared a glance.

"We name our son Scorpius Alexander Malfoy-Potter."

_The End_

**A/N I hated writing this chapter. I've had written for months but I just didn't like it at all, I've worked on it though and there are parts I love but still parts I hate. I think it's terrible but that's the end of A Life Time well apart from the Epilogue which I'm currently 1,500 word into and unlike this chapter I love it!**

**And a big congrats to all those who voted for Scorpius! **

**I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it and thank you for sticking with me until the end.**

**JaneAlpha**


	27. Shoes!

**Epilogue **

**May 12th 2004 5.34pm**

Harry apparated in to the hallway of his home; he was late and they had plans. He opened his mouth to say 'hello' when his Husband walked swiftly from the kitchen carrying a crisply ironed shirt and change of pants.

"You're late." Draco told him and began undoing Harry's pants and pulling them down.

"I'm Sorry. Emergency." Harry told him stepping out of his pants into the clean pair Draco held out for him. Harry zipped them up and began threading the belt through the loops as Draco stripped off his healer robes. He helped Harry into his shirt and then began buttoning up from the bottom as Harry buttoned from the top. When their hands met in the middle their gazes locked and Harry took Draco's hands in his own.

"Hello." He lent forwards and captured Draco's lips. The blond let himself be kissed for a moment before pulling away and handing Harry a pair of small shoes. "I don't think these are going to fit."

"Please get your Son to put his shoes on then we can go." Draco pointed up the stairs and Harry obediently followed his orders.

"Scorpius come and give your Daddy a big hug." Harry called before he reached the boys bedroom door. Harry looked into his son's room spotting the messy head of blond hair that was Scorpius playing with a miniature Hogwarts Express on the floor. It wasn't until Harry tried to enter his room that he found that he couldn't. There was some sort of magical wall stopping him. Scorpius looked up at him then his big green eyes looked less than impressed.

"I know you have my shoes, Daddy." The four year old told him before looking back down at his toys. Harry looked back down the stairs at a smirking Draco.

"I blame you, Potter." He told him crossing his arms though Harry knew he was proud that their son was showing such powerful displays of magic at an early age. Harry took out his wand and broke down the magic that was stopping him entering the room. He walked over to his son and sat down next to him.

"Please will you put your shoes on?" Scorpius pouted a little but uncrossed his legs so Harry could put the shoes on him.

"I'm taking them off as soon as we get to Grandpas and Granddads." Harry smiled not doubting that he would. He got up hauling Scorpius on to his hip as he did.

"You're getting so big that I won't be able to carry you soon." Harry told him as he carried him into the living room where Draco was waiting with their outer robes. Harry put Scorpius down so he could put his robe on and Draco helped Scorpius with his. The boy pulled on Draco's arm then.

"I want to floo with you. Daddy's not very good at it."

"I'm not sure about that. Perhaps travelling with Daddy should be your punishment for being a naughty boy." The boy's eyes got impossible big at that.

"I'm sorry for not letting you put my shoes on, Papa." Harry watch as Draco smiled and reached down to pick him up. "Thank you for apologising. Snape Manor." Once he was sure that they had had enough time to clear the floo Harry followed them through managing to stay on his feet in Snape Manors reception room. Draco looked impressed when the brunette didn't fall over.

"Grandpa!" Alex cried wriggling free of Draco and running over to Snape who'd just entered the room. Snape easily scoop the boy up holding him close for a moment; a true smile on his face that Harry only saw when Scorpius was about.

"Hello Scorpius. Draco, Harry, we're going to eat in the second dining room today." Of course. Last night was the full moon meaning Remus would be weak. The second dining room consisted of a smaller dining table and two comfy sofas which meant the Werewolf wouldn't have far to walk. Snape placed his grandson back on the floor and took his hand to lead him through the manor. He refused to carry the boy around like a baby. Scorpius didn't mind Harry marvelled though how Snape was the only one the boy would allow to make him walk. Perhaps it was those teacher instincts.

"Grandpa would you take my shoes off for me?" Scorpius frowned down at his shoes and Harry and Draco gave each other a look from where they were following behind the pair. They had both been hoping that the boy would be too excited and forget his urge to take off his shoes. To Harry's surprise Snape laughed while he turned round and give Draco a significant look. "You're Papa used to dislike wearing shoes at your age too." Harry snapped his gaze on the blushing blond who shrugged.

"Really Papa?" Scorpius asked wide eyed.

"I can't really remember, Scorpius." Draco told him.

"Did he Grandpa? Did he hate to wear his shoes?" Snape nodded and answered the boy.

"Only because Papa wanted to be carried everywhere and he work out, just like you, that if he didn't have shoes on he'd have to be carried. Very Slytherin if you ask me." Scorpius looked at the ground considering what he had just found out as Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"And did you carry Papa?"

"No. Just like you I told him his legs were made for walking."

"I'd still like to take my shoes off Grandpa."

"I'll not carry you with or without shoes."

"Daddy and Papa will though." Whispered the boy loudly clearly thinking his parents wouldn't hear him. Snape smirked at that.

"A little Slytherin if I ever met one. You'd never guess that one of your parents was the king of all Gryfindors!" Harry wasn't too bothered about the comment. He had long ago accepted that Scorpius was most defiantly a Slytherin. As soon as they entered the dining room the boy spotted Remus curled up on one of the sofas near to the fire. He let go of Snape immediately and ran towards his Granddad.

"Oof," Remus managed as Scorpius jumped on to his lap. Harry started forwards to relieve the man of his son but Snape beat his to it. In what seemed like one fluid movement he plucked the boy up sat down next to Remus and place Scorpius securely in his lap facing Remus. "Sorry, Scorp, Granddads just a little tired." Remus told him stroking the stay pieces of blonde hair off the boys face.

"It's ok. Would you take my shoes off for me though?" The boy pointed at his feet that were in Remus' lap. Harry and Draco sat down on the opposite sofa and Remus greeted them with a bright yet tired smile while taking the boys shoes off.

"How are you feeling Remus?" Harry asked concerned at how vulnerable he looked.

"As well as one can be. Luckily I've got my lovely husband to take care of me." He smiled and reached out to give Snape's hand a tight squeeze. Harry felt Draco take his own hand in a comforting gesture. A Werewolves lifespan was much shorter than a Wizard's more in line with a muggle's. Remus had recently revealed to Harry that no Werewolf that had been turn while a child had made it into their 70s majority dying in their early 60s. He was scared to lose his pseudo godparent and Remus had deteriorated much over the last couple of years. What scared Harry the most was the worried looks that Snape regularly gave Remus; if Snape was worried then Harry most certainly was.

"How's work going you guys?" Remus turned his full attention to them as Scorpius told Snape about the potion he'd helped his Papa with earlier in the week.

"Same as usual; always another witch or wizard to heal."

"He's being modest. He's up for promotion, aren't you Harry?"

"It has been mentioned yes. I don't think I want it; the most important things in my life now are Draco and Scorp. I want to be home at a reasonable time and have a couple of days a week off to spend with them not to mention reasonable holidays. I don't think managing St Mungos' busy accidental magical injuries department is the best thing for them."

"Wise words." Remus said as Draco beamed happily. "And you Draco. How's your work?"

"One of the potion companies have approached me actually." at that Snape's attention shifted to the adults conversation.

"Which one?"

"Brewer Batonia. They want me to be one of their leading developers and run a small team of researchers."

"Isn't that the biggest Potions company in the U.K?" Remus asked and the others nodded.

"Are you going to take it?" Draco shook his head and Snape frowned. "Why not?"

"Harry goes out to work; I brew from home. That's what we decided before Scorpius was born and that's how it's going to stay." Snape shook his head. This made Harry feel guilty though Draco had made the choice himself. He'd decided to stay home and even when he'd gone back to training the year after Scorpius was born they were lucky they only had to find a babysitter one day a week. "They have offered me quite flexible working hours to fit in with family life but..." Draco faded off with a shrug.

"How flexible?" Snape asked placing Scorpius on the floor with a colouring book and some crayons.

"Three days a week in the lab to hold meetings and check on the researchers progress the rest of the time I would be working from home." Snape looked like he was about to argue the companies offer for them when Remus placed a hand on his arm giving him a look which clearly told him to drop it.

"Why don't you tell them about your latest correspondence with the Potions Guild, Severus?" Remus suggested distracting Snape's attention.

"The Potions Guild has granted me a license to begin Wizard trials on one of my potions." Though his mask stayed in place Harry had got quite good at reading Snape over the years and he could tell the man was quite pleased with himself.

"That's good news." Harry said trying to sound interested. Draco rolled his eyes but squeezed Harry's hand for his effort.

"Which potion? I didn't know you had any ready for trials?" The blond ask leaning forwards interesting in the answer.

"I submitted this particular potion a few years ago albeit quite prematurely but certain events forced me to try and get the trails as soon as possible." His dark eyes flickered to Scorpius who seemed completely oblivious to the adult's conversation. "I was contacted recently by one of the panel who had reviewed the potion and suggested a few amendments which I put in the report as well as a few others. They reviewed the potion on Monday and cleared it for trials."

"And the potion does..." Snape and Remus exchanged a glance before the werewolf gave an encouraging smile.

"It's a male pregnancy potion... It allows a man to carry a child to term." The room fell silent bar the sound of crayons on paper so silent that you could almost hear Harry and Draco processing what they had just heard; though only one of them came to the correct conclusion.

"You're having a baby?" Harry almost breathed.

"Merlin, no, Potter. Where do you get these ideas?" Snape cried causing Scorpius to look up sharply. Remus burst out laughing trying to catch his breath.

"You made that potion for me?" The blond asked; Harry's brow furred in confusion. "When we found out about the curse you made it for me and Harry?" Snape nodded and Harry finally understood. Severus would do anything for his godson and at the time he must have felt helpless; trying to devise a potion to solve their problem if surrogacy wasn't an options seemed logical.

"What curse?" Scorpius asked from the floor starring directly at his Papa. Harry and Draco gave each other helpless looks; though they understood that one day they would have to explain to their son the circumstances surrounding his conception they had agreed to wait until he was much older.

"It's nothing for you to worry about tonight, Scorpius." Remus patted the space beside him. "Come up here and show Granddad your picture." Scorpius forgot about the curse instantly content on explaining the details of his latest colourful masterpiece.

A couple of hours later after they had eaten Harry noticed Scorpius had fallen asleep curled into Remus' side and that Remus didn't look far off himself. He cleared his throat gaining the rooms attention.

"Something tells me its bed time." Getting up he gently bent too pick up his son who sleepily placed his arms around Harry's neck. "Get some rest eh?" He kissed Remus' head and was rewarded with a gentle smile. Snape walked them to the reception room after squeezing Remus' hand on his way out.

"We'll see you next week yeah?" Draco asked picking up the floo powder.

"Grandpa." Scorpius whispered tiredly reaching to Snape who obediently took the boy hugging him close. "Tell Granddad that he should have a nap after dinner like Papa makes me."

Severus hugged the boy close and smiled into his messy blond locks. "You're a good boy, Scorpius."

"I know, Grandpa." The boy looked up at Snape sleepily. "Make sure Papa floos me."

Draco came over and took his son with a final nod at Severus he flooded away. Harry held back for a moment and watch the sudden pain pass over the mans face.

"How long?" Black eyes met green unguarded for a rare moment.

"Not long. A couple of years." Snape shook his head. "Living through two wars will have that effect on a Werewolf."

"You're trying to help him though aren't you?" Severus gave Harry a withered look.

"As if I wouldn't try and help the man I love." Harry put a hand on the man's arm.

"I just needed to ask. If you have hope then I'll allow myself to hope too." Harry stepped towards the fireplace but then stopped turning back to Snape. "Thank you for making him happy."

Once he arrived back at the house he heard soft voices from upstairs. He climbed the stairs quickly stopping at Scorpius' door. Draco sat on the bed which Scorpius was tucked up in clearly trying to fight sleep. When the boy noticed him he reached a hand towards him and Harry moved forwards.

"Our stubborn boy refused to close his eyes until he'd said goodnight." Draco told him as Harry knelt down next to the bed.

"Goodnight Scrop."

"Love you, Daddy." The boy's eyes finally closed as Harry kissed his forehead whispering that he loved him too. Draco stroked the boy's hair once more before getting to his feet and pulling Harry up with him. Quietly clicking the door shut behind them. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist resting his head on his shoulder. "I love you, too."

"And I you." He turned around to face Harry kissing him soundly on the lips. Harry kissed back passionately walking Draco back against the wall after a minute he stopped laying his head against his husbands.

"What did you think about Severus' male pregnancy potion?" Harry asked.

"I think we're going to need a bigger house."

**A/N: ****62,904 words, 26 chapters, 164 Reviews, 5 Communities, 109 Favourite Story lists, 192 Alert lists.**

**WOW what a journey! I just want to thank all of you for reading...**

**So what are we thinking... sequel... one shots... or is this really the end!**


End file.
